What I Like About You
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Since the first moment Ella had laid eyes on Randy Orton, she had loved him. As the years pass, and it seems all she is ever going to receive is friendship, she decides to move on... but what will Randy think, now she’s no longer in his grasp? Randy/OC.
1. In Hell

**A/N: So, I hadn't planned to post this until after I finished But I Do Love You... but, I've been really into this story since I sat down to write the first chapter. I now have six written, and I love it so far. Seeing as I have enjoyed writing it so much up to yet, I thought I'd post it early to see what you guys all thought of it.**

**For those of you that haven't seen in my profile, this story was actually previously called More Than My Own Life. It won the poll that I had up a few months ago, and nothing about the storyline has changed, only the name. The reason for this is because I want that name for my up and coming Twilight fiction instead.**

**Now, this chapter is a little short, but as we go on, they get longer. It's a little spiffy at times, so just be warned. I've tried to make it as realistic as possible, so I couldn't really let these teenagers, and later on, young adults, be complete angels when it comes to language, and well, bascially everything else, haha.**

**Obviously I don't own anything to do with WWE, although I would happily take Randy Orton away from them.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave lots of feedback. Here comes the first chapter of What I Like About You.**

* * *

What I Like About You

Chapter 1 – In Hell.

I silently looked around the large room that I had just entered, hoping more than anything that I would spot a familiar face. I had never been one for starting new schools. I had only moved to St Louis, Missouri, four years ago when my Dad was offered a job here. It took me a full year to get used to this place, and also to finally make the right group of friends.

And now, high school was over. It was time for college, and unfortunately for me, I was once again alone. I had always thought that being clever was supposed to be a privilege, but for me? It was a burden.

If I had just been the average student, then right now I'd have been walking into the normal college with all of my best friends. But due to the fact that my final grades I had were excellent, my parents had practically forced me to make something of myself. Well, not exactly forced, rather nagged my ears off until I gave in and said that I'd go to one of the best colleges that the entire United States of America offered.

It didn't really matter to me, either way. It wasn't like I was going to use my qualifications once I managed to finally leave school for good. I wasn't planning on using my skills; I didn't want to be a lawyer, a doctor, or even a teacher. There was only one thing that I had ever wanted to be throughout my eighteen years of life so far, and that was a make-up artist.

Of course, my parents, my mum especially, thought that I must have been crazy. She had always thought of me as being something like an author, as English had been my best subject throughout my earlier years at school. To make her happy, I decided to take further classes in this in high school. It was easy for me to be taught in a subject where I already basically knew everything about. Not to mention that I was fulfilling my mother's dream for me, or so she thought.

She had always wondered why I didn't want to make something of myself. Why, instead of putting myself out there, I wanted to do that for others. She always asked why I wanted to make others look good rather than myself.

But I couldn't help it; I had never wanted to be the one in the limelight. I wasn't unpopular, don't get me wrong, but I was never the talk of the school. I was never prom queen, or I never dated the hottest guys. I was normal, and that was all I had ever wanted to be.

That was until today.

"Ella? Is that really you?" A voice interrupted my miserable thoughts.

I turned to my left, wondering, with hope, if somehow one of my friends had actually made it here too. But as I saw who it was, I frowned. I had no idea who this boy was. The only thing that was slightly familiar to me were his golden brown eyes. Where had I seen those before?

But I was sure, if such a good looking guy had been in contact with me before, that I would have remembered. I knew I'd remember if I had seen a face like his.

"I, err, sorry?" I asked, pulling an apologetic face, as the young man with the strawberry blonde hair took the seat beside me.

"It's me, Jesse Eaton, remember?"

My eyes grew wide as I took in the gorgeous man's words. Of course I remembered Jesse Eaton, but when I had last seen him, he had looked nothing like this. He had been at my first school, before I had moved here. Even as a child he had always had long flowing hair, which had been slightly untidy. He was a scrawny, shy young boy, who never really spoke to anyone during school.

"Wow..." I mouthed, not quite believing what I could see before me.

How could such a skinny, quiet young boy turn into, well... this?

"Yeah, I know," He chuckled lightly, "A little different, aren't I?"

"A little?" I grinned at him, "No, seriously, you look great Jesse... how have you been?"

"Good, I've been good," He nodded, "And you? I haven't seen you in what, 4, 5 years?"

"Yeah, something like that... and I've been okay, I guess. Same old school," I shrugged.

"Ah, of course," He sent a flashy grin my way, "you must have done rather well, to get yourself in here."

"Hmm, a little too well," I nodded, a small sigh escaping my lips, "And the same goes for you. I'm sorry, Jesse, but I never realised that you were, well, clever..." I laughed slightly.

"No, most people didn't," He shook his head, "I was too nervous to speak up back then. I'm not sure what happened, but a few years ago, things just changed. All of a sudden I started to become more confident. I cut my hair, started to go to the gym, started to speak out more in class, and well, here I am," He smiled.

"Well, it suits you," I nodded, smiling back towards him.

I was thankful, even if it was someone who I hadn't really known that well, that there was someone who was at least slightly familiar to me here. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if I just stuck to hanging around with Jesse during my time here.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

As I turned around to see if there was somehow another who I knew here, a bolt of electricity ran through the entire frame of my body. I looked up into the blue eyes of the man who was stood beside me, and instantly knew that things were going to be far worse than I first thought.

At that instant, I forgot about Jesse's good looks beside me, I forgot about my problems with my parents, about the fact that none of my friends were here with me. I forget everything.

All I could think of was the man stood before me.

"Umm, are you okay?" He spoke up, clearing his throat with a small chuckle.

"I, err, yeah... yeah, I'm okay," I stuttered, my cheeks blushing to the colour of a tomato as my eyes stared at his beautiful face in wonder, "No, it's not taken," I managed to squeeze out through my throat, which was beginning to grow tighter as the seconds ticked by.

As the young man took the seat beside me and placed his bags down on the floor, I realised that the whole classroom was already full. The seat beside me was the only one which had been free... why oh why, did this have to happen to me?

I felt the caterpillars in my stomach burst in to butterflies as he once again turned my way, a smirk beautiful enough to kill placed on his features. My thought's suddenly turned to Jesse, and I felt slightly guilty at the fact that I had forgotten him so quickly... but as the dark haired man began to speak to me once more, in the most amazing, deep, husky voice that I had ever heard, I once again forgot that the blonde man even existed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Randy Orton, and you are?"

"I'm, umm, Ella... Ella Sheldon."

As Randy sent me another breath-taking smile, I realised something. There was only one place that could torture me in so many ways. I was without my friends, in a place that I didn't even want to be, and now, I was going to be forced to sit next to the most beautiful man in existence for two whole years, and he would most likely not give a damn about me.

If I had ever wanted to be the popular one, and the one who dated the hottest guys in school, it was most definitely now.

I was in hell. There was no doubt about it.


	2. Infatuated

**A/N: Thank you **_xXParieceXx, CraftyTink529, nikki1335, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, alana2awesome _**and **_WalkingAllOver_** for reviewing the first chapter, you guys are great.**

**I'm really loving this story so far. Up to chapter 7 is written, so review and you will get quick updates! I'm aiming for more reviews this chapter, though, but I won't be greedy. Let's say one more, 7 reviews, and I'll post the chapter as soon as the seventh review comes through. If we don't get that many again, I'll post it in a week or so.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Infatuated

Being in hell was perhaps not the correct expression for me to use. The first month at college turned out to be much better than I had expected. I made a comfortable number of friends... Jesse was fantastic to me. If I was struggling, he'd be nothing but helpful, if I was bored, he'd sit and talk to me about the old times.

And Randy Orton? Well, let's just say that the pair of us got on like a house on fire. By the third day, we were already hanging around with each other out of lessons, and after two weeks, well, we were inseparable.

But there was one small problem. Randy was unbelievably, unrealistically gorgeous... and I couldn't take my mind off of him. I was infatuated, and there was one small problem with that. He wasn't interested.

I quickly found out that my new best friend was a ladies man, and of course, looking like that, I wouldn't have expected anything less. At first, I wondered to myself why he'd want to spend his time with me, rather than with the hundreds of much prettier girls in the school that all seemed to be attracted to him. But, after a while, I began to realise that he needed someone who he could talk to, and only talk to. I was privileged that he chose me to be the only girl who he was friends with, that he would confide in me his deepest and darkest secrets... but I was also deeply disappointed that I wasn't one of his other girls. One of the girls that he found attractive...

But after a month of spending time with him, I ever so slowly, started to accept the fact that Randy and I were best friends, and that was all we were ever going to be.

But that still didn't stop my heart exploding in pain every time I saw him flirting with a beautiful blonde, or telling me about the great night he had had previously with the long legged redhead from our English class.

"I should really get back, I've got to study for a test in chemistry tomorrow," Jesse groaned as he looked at his watch.

"Can't take the pace, huh man?" Randy grinned up at him as he drank the last dregs of what could have been his fifth beer.

"I can actually," The blonde man answered bitterly, "But unlike you, I care about my grades. Goodnight, Ella," He smiled at me pleasantly, before picking up his jacket and leaving the on campus party.

I sighed as I took a sip of my own drink, my mood even worse now that my friend had decided to leave me with Randy.

Of course I loved spending time with my best friend, but in the month that we had been at school, he and I must have gone to six on campus parties, and each and every time I would be left to walk back to my dormitory by myself as I watched Randy get lucky with yet another woman.

I think I'd take studying over that any day.

"A great one you've got there, Ella," Randy sighed, his eyes finally leaving the door as Jesse left, and looking back towards me, his expression now warmer.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on, that guy so digs you. Would he really come along if he wasn't crazy about you?"

I glared at Randy. We had had this conversation more than once in the past week.

"That's bull and you know it," I mumbled angrily.

"Really? Do you think Jesse know it all would seriously come to a party, where people are drinking, getting laid and doing drugs, just for the fun of it? I don't think so. The only reason he came tonight was to try and impress you."

"And he really thinks that drunken slobs impress me, does he?" I eyed him, smirking slightly.

Of course, I wasn't going to admit to Randy that even when he was completely out of his mind from drinking, I still found him attractive. Hell, I think if he dyed his hair pink, I'd still have liked him. But Jesse drunk? I couldn't picture it. He was cute as he was, I would hate to see him make himself look like an idiot for the likes of me.

But like he would want to anyway, Randy was just being awkward, which was the first stage of his drunkenness. I had learnt to live with it. It was just one of the many annoying things about him... but still, it didn't really bother me. None of his bad traits did.

"So, who are we praying on tonight then?" I asked, changing the subject.

I knew that this conversation would come up sooner or later, so I might as well start it myself.

"Hmm, good question," The young man flashed his perfect smirk my way, before looking around the room, "She's kinda hot," He pointed to a blonde who was plastered in make-up, wearing a red halter and mini skirt.

Right. I rolled my eyes at my best friend's taste. I was glad that he had a rule about not dating, because if he were to date any of these skanks which he slept with, I think I would have to have killed myself.

"Hmm, my shout?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Randy held up his glass, smiling at me once more.

"Sure."

I sighed quietly as I manoeuvred through the drunken teenagers to queue at the drinks table. One good thing about these parties was that I didn't have to show them I.D... I barely even looked my age, which was eighteen, never mind the required twenty one.

I groaned as I reached the queue, which was about fifteen people long, and full of slobbering young people. Knowing that it was going to take forever to go down, I decided to look around the room, randomly looking to see what was going on. I smiled as I caught a cute guy's eye, before quickly moving my gaze on. As I finally reached my table, my throat instantly grew dry, and confusion spread through me as I noticed that Randy was looking my way. Apart from when others were walking in front of him, his eyes didn't leave where I was stood.

Was he... checking me out?

I felt a squeal begin to grow inside of me, and instantly pushed it away, not wanting to attract unwanted attention to myself.

I stood for a few moments, watching and wondering, as Randy still looked on my way. As I finally composed myself, I began to force a smile on my face... which instantly disappeared as my shoulder was rammed hard, and someone pushed passed me.

As I noticed who it was, realisation hit me, and my stomach dropped. The blonde skank from earlier was walking towards Randy with two drinks in hand, smirks placed on both of their faces.

She had been in the queue too. He hadn't been looking at me, it was her.

I felt tears brim my eyes at my stupidness. I had known that Randy wasn't interested in me... how could he be if all he wanted was my friendship? He would have let me know by now if it was otherwise.

But I was still stupid enough to allow myself to think, for just a moment, that he liked me too.

I watched as Randy took a hold of the blonde's hand and led her from the room, nausea growing inside of me as they disappeared into the night outside.

"Ella?"

I span around to see a familiar young man, Aaron, behind the make shift bar, a confused expression placed on his features as he looked at me. I realised that while I had been in my own little world, the queue in front of me had vanished. God knows how long I had been stood there while he waited for my order.

"I err, sorry, it doesn't matter anymore," I shook my head, before placing the glasses down on the nearby table and making my way quickly from the room.

I wasn't going to go back to my own room just yet. I knew that my over excited room mate, Maria, would be there to ask me a thousand questions about the night. She would usually be there with us, but she also had the chemistry test like Jesse the following morning, and unlike him, she had a lot more need to study. She wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but she was lovely, and very, very hyper.

And right now, hyper was not what I needed.

I needed quiet time so that I could think things over, and once again control my feelings for Randy before I saw him again the following day.

It might have been easier for me to have stayed away from him... but the thought of it hurt even more than seeing him with another girl. At least I had him in my life, he was my best friend, and I was his. Maybe it wasn't what I wanted, but I could live with it.


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Thank you **_xDarexToxDreamx, CraftyTink529, Cena-holic, alana2awesome, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Christina89, nikki1335 _**and **_WalkingAllOver _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic.**

**I told you all that once I got seven reviews for chapter two, I'd post this one. By the time I checked them today, I had eight... so you're all in luck. Think we can make it to 10 this time? When the tenth is posted, I'll add a new chapter. If we don't make it to that, I'll add it in a week or so.**

**Here we go with chapter three. I hope you enjoy, I like this one! Don't forget to leave feedback when you're finished.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Jealousy

The day after the party, was one that I would never forget. Unfortunately, it wasn't for a good reason.

I arrived at my first class of the morning in a good mood. I had put the fact behind me that I had once again been left by my best friend, who I more than just liked, while he got laid by some blonde Barbie doll. I had decided that despite how beyond jealous I was, I wasn't going to allow him, or anyone else, to know that.

"So, Ella, have you found that perfect guy yet?" Maria skipped along beside me, her usual cheerful self adding to my good mood.

"No, not yet," I shrugged, "But we haven't been here long."

"Hmm, what about Jesse?"

"Jesse?" I snorted, as we reached our classroom.

"You are so oblivious sometimes," She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Can't you see how hot he is for you?"

My eyes grew wide at my roommate's statement. Why did everyone think that Jesse had a thing for me? Apparently, both Randy and now Maria thought it was obvious... but I didn't. I couldn't possibly see how he could like me. I hadn't exactly been the greatest of friend's to him.

Of course, we had had some great times together when it was just me and him... but as soon as Randy appeared, although each time I tried to do otherwise, I couldn't rip my attention from him. He was too beautiful to ignore, so unfortunately for the just cute Jesse, he was the one that lost my attention.

"No, I don't think so," I shook my head eagerly, "Jesse and I go way back, we're just old friends."

"Right, sure... you just keep telling yourself that," The redhead sighed as the pair of us looked around the room to see who we could spot.

"Ooh, Taylor is here! Got to dash, love ya!"

I rolled my eyes as Maria gave me a suffocating hug before skipping off to her boyfriend. I watched as she ran into his arms, and frowned slightly in sadness. My roommate had the perfect boyfriend. Taylor was smart, athletic, drop dead gorgeous. Maria had been dating him since the second week in college, for the first week all she could tell me about was how much she wanted him as her boyfriend. Lucky her, she had him.

If only I could have the guy that I wanted.

I groaned as I looked back to my seat to see both Randy and Jesse were already there. I smiled lightly at my blonde friend, but it didn't last long. A glare that could quite possibly kill set onto my features as I spotted a beautiful Asian girl who I recognised from the back of the class speaking to Randy. She was sat in my seat, laughing and giggling as Randy told her something that was most probably not even funny. I watched as she battered her eyelashes at him, and rested her hand way too high up his leg as he whispered something in her ear, causing another bout of giggles to leave her mouth.

I stormed up the steps and pushed past the few people on my row, that angry about what I was seeing that I wasn't taking any notice of the path in front of me...

Before I knew it, I had tripped straight over someone's bag which was lying in the aisle way. I felt my self falling backwards, until a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down onto their lap.

I felt my cheeks blush immediately. I knew it wasn't Randy. I could feel his eyes on me from two seats away. I was actually relieved that it wasn't him... well; I would have been if it were anyone else.

Despite the fact that I thought we were only friends, it still made me feel uncomfortable that my other buddies thought we had something going on. Especially seeing as I was now sat on his lap.

"Woah there, Ella, take it easy," Jesse laughed casually in my ear, spinning me around to face him, his cute blonde spikes slightly out of place. I scrunched up my nose, realising I must have knocked them out of place when I was flying backwards, "Are you okay?"

"I, umm, I'm fine," My eyes grew extremely wide as I realised most of the people in the room were staring our way.

"Alright," Jesse laughed once more, "Just remember to look next time, okay?"

"Sure."

I tried to pull myself from his grasp, frowning in annoyance when he didn't let go. I looked up, wondering exactly why he was still holding on to me. I froze on the spot as I noticed that Randy was still looking my way, confusion placed on his features.

What the hell was he looking at me like that for? Did he think I was an idiot or something?

By this time, I was happy to see that everyone else except for the few around me had forgotten what I had done only a few minutes ago. They were all back to their conversations, most likely about how many cans of beer they managed to down the previous night.

I tore my eyes from Randy, and a glare grew back on my features as I noticed that the Asian girl was still there. She was undyingly trying to get Randy's attention back, by telling him god knows what and rubbing her hand up and down his thigh. Ew. If I hadn't have just made myself look like the biggest moron ever, I think I would have told her to keep her dirty hoe hands off of my, well... friend.

"Yeah, umm, sounds good," Randy finally looked back to the dark skinned girl, smirking, although I really doubted he had been listening to a word that she was saying, "How about you come around to mine later on, and we can... continue this?"

"Sounds good, baby."

Blowing him a rather disgusting and sloppy kiss, she stood up, and after sending a glare of her own my way, she made her way to her own seat, but not before she showed Randy nearly everything she had as she walked away in her tiny little skirt.

I really hated the fact that the guy I wanted attracted that type of woman. What the hell was it about him?

"So, umm, Ella?"

I cringed as I realised I was still sat upon Jesse's knee, his arms still wrapped around my mid section. My cheeks turned the shade of beetroot as I spotted Randy watching us. I smiled at the blonde haired man, before pulling myself rather harshly from his grasp. I didn't speak again until I was sat comfortably in my own seat.

"Yes, Jesse?" I asked, my voice sounding as if the past five minutes hadn't even happened.

"I was wondering, you know, if you weren't doing anything tonight..."

Jesse's sentence was interrupted by a cough from the opposite side of me. I turned to Randy, and rolled my eyes as he tried to act like he hadn't done anything. I thumped him angrily on the leg before turning back to the blonde man, plastering a smile on my face.

"Sorry, carry on."

"I, okay... I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

I sat in silence for a few moments, my mind not being able to work through the shock. Oh holy crap. Maria and Randy had been right.

What was I supposed to say? Could I really turn him down, when he was such a nice guy? I couldn't exactly tell him that I had feelings for someone else, especially when he was sat the opposite side.

"You know, man, I don't think Ella would like to go out tonight," Randy interrupted the silence, his voice slightly more commanding than usual; "She's got work to do."

I looked his way as the teacher finally entered the room and frowned at him in confusion. Why the hell was he saying I didn't want to go out with Jesse? What was his problem?

Oh right, of course. I wasn't allowed to have fun. I had to be the boring one that got left behind at a party, or the one that stayed in and did the homework while he got pissed and had sex with a different girl each time. If I went out and had my own fun, he wouldn't have anyone to tell his stories to the next morning. I'd be telling him mine.

It was about time that I changed all of that. I was too hung up on Randy... maybe if I tried things out with someone else then I'd forget about my feelings for my best friend. And who was better than Jesse? We already knew a lot about each other from going to school with each other when we were young. Not to mention that he really was cute.

"You know what, I'd love to," I turned back to Jesse, smiling at him.

"Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at 7."

We could no longer speak to each other as the teacher began her lecture on the book which we were studying, but I could tell that the pair of them wanted to say much more. Jesse sat with a beaming smile on his face the entire way through, obviously happy that I had agreed on a date.

I would have been happy... if I wasn't caught up on the scowl placed on Randy's features. I worried myself through the hour long lesson, wondering if he was angry at me for doing something he didn't want me to do. Not that it was any of his business who I dated. I never told him who he could and couldn't sleep with.

But that still didn't stop me from feeling uneasy at the sight of his frown. I didn't want him to be mad at me. He was my best friend. I couldn't lose him... and I definitely couldn't lose the man that I was slowly, but surely, falling in love with.


	4. All I Can See

**A/N: So, as I had promised, after ten reviews from you wonderful readers I would post the next chapter, so here it is! Do you think we can make it to twelve this time? If we do, I'll post it straight after the 12****th**** review... if not, I'll post it as soon as I've updated my others, seeing as this one has been getting all the attention as of late!**

**Before I start, big thanks to **_foolishangel87, CraftyTink529, Christina89, xXParieceXx, nikki1335, Starkittie, Cena-holic8, xDarexToxDream, _**and **_WalkingAllOver _**for reviewing the previous chapter, you're all fantastic.**

**Here comes number four... don't forget to leave me lots and lots of feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – All I Can See

After our morning English class when Jesse had asked me out on a date, Randy had been extremely distant with me. During lunch, he suddenly remembered that he had something important to do, and after classes finally finished in the afternoon, he didn't come back to my room to hang out like we would usually do. He told me that he had a lot of homework, and without barely speaking another word, he left me alone.

I couldn't understand what his problem was. Obviously it was something to do with my date – but why? Was he really that uncaring, that he didn't want his best friend to be happy? Was I not allowed to have fun, too?

By the time I arrived back at my own room, I was fuming. I had convinced myself that the only reason he was treating me like this was because he wanted to be the one that had all the fun.

There was no way that was going to happen. Deep down inside, I was not looking forward to my date with Jesse – I knew the only reason I'd agreed in the first place was to piss Randy off – but that didn't change the fact that even if I was going to hate every single minute of tonight, I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, especially my so called best friend. He, of all people, would be told that I absolutely loved my date with Jesse. Every single second of it.

It took me hours to pick out the perfect outfit, and it was only when Maria returned and allowed me to borrow some of her clothes that I found the right one. For once, I was happy that I'd been roomed with a popular, fashionable girl. She sure knew how to dress.

Time passed quickly as I thought over the rough day that I had already had. As 7pm loomed, I began to regret everything which I had thought earlier. I had been blind with rage towards Randy, I hadn't even begun to think of any other reason as to why he didn't want me to go on this date with Jesse – but now, as I felt the dread growing in my stomach about the night which lay ahead of me – I realised that perhaps I should have been more considerate. Maybe... the reason Randy had said those things was because he was trying to protect me.

Of course, I didn't allow my imagination to get away with me. It wouldn't be because he felt anything for me physically, there was no way in hell that he would find me attractive... but he could have been protecting me because he cared for me as his friend. His best friend.

I began to wonder whether I should call Jesse and tell him that I was too sick to go out. It'd be easier that way – much easier. I could ask Randy what exactly was bothering him about this whole situation, and if it was just some stupid superstition, I could rearrange the date for a later time.

But as I picked up the phone, ready to dial my date's number, a knock echoed throughout the dorm. I heard a squeal leave Maria's lips as I looked up at the clock, not believing how quickly the time had flown by. It was five minutes to seven – damn Jesse for being too good to be a few minutes late.

Before I knew it, my feet had picked me up from where I was sitting on the bed, and walked me over to the door. I sighed heavily to myself, realising that it was too late to do anything about it now.

As I opened up the door to notice a very well dressed Jesse on the opposite side, all my bad thoughts seemed to fade away. Why should I dread spending a night with my friend? Even if he thought of it as something more, that still didn't mean I couldn't have a good time. The only thing that seemed to bother me right now was the fact that his eyes were searching me. I suddenly began to feel very conscious of the tight black skinny jeans and the leopard print top which showed a little too much cleavage. It seemed Jesse was conscious of it too.

"Ella, umm... wow," His eyes were wide as they finally reached my face.

It took me a few moments to get over what had just happened, but once I had, I couldn't help but let a grin grow across my features as I took in his dumbfounded expression. Same old Jesse. Tonight wasn't going to be as bad as I first thought.

"I know, right? I scrub up pretty well," I laughed as I waved goodbye to Maria and made my way out into the hallway.

"You think?" He replied, adding in a rather nervous chuckled himself.

I rolled my eyes at my friend, all of my unease suddenly gone. There was no need for him to be nervous about tonight, nothing remotely interesting, or scary, was going to happen.

"So, what do you have planned?" I smiled, linking my arm through his as we made our way down the hall.

* * *

I was happy to find out that all we were doing was going to a movie, and then following it with dinner. It was nothing extravagant, but it was nice. Simple.

Jesse allowed me to choose the film which we watched, although I think when he realised how much of a chick flick it was, he regretted it. He never complained about it though, which I liked. I knew that if it were a certain someone else I was with, I wouldn't hear the end of his complaints.

Afterwards, he took me to a rather flashy restaurant which he had picked out especially, and we ate. While doing so, we spoke of everything and anything, including our past. We giggled throughout most of it as we reminisced on ridiculous memories – this earned us glares from practically every other couple in the place – but we didn't really care. It was nice to be able to have such an easy conversation with Jesse, even though I knew he felt differently towards me than I did to him.

By the time we had finished dessert, it was getting pretty late, so we caught a taxi and made our way back to our college site. Like the perfect gentleman, Jesse walked me back to my dorm – but as we got closer and closer to my door, my stomach began to twist.

I knew that tonight had been great, but to Jesse, it had probably been a whole different type of great. I knew what he'd want before we separated – but would I be able to give it him? Did I really want to give this a go?

"So, umm, this is me," I smiled up at him as we finally reached my door, "I had a great time tonight, thanks, Jesse."

"So did I," Jesse nodded, although his expression seemed to be elsewhere, "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

I knew that this sentence would be part of this conversation, so I was not surprised when he asked me this. Did I want to do this again sometime? I'd had a great night with Jesse, but I knew that if I told him I'd like to go out with him again, he'd want things to start getting serious. He'd want us to be in a relationship.

Part of me could not see the problem with this. Jesse was a smart, funny, sensitive, cute guy – who was perfect for me in so many ways – but the other part of me told me that he wasn't. There was only one guy who was perfect for me, even if he didn't want me...

But why should I turn down someone, when I knew I would never get the real man that I wanted? It sounded cruel as I spoke it over in my mind, but why couldn't I settle for second best?

"Sure, I'd love to, Jesse," I finally spoke up, once again smiling towards him.

"You, err, would?" He asked, his eyes slightly wide.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly.

The smiled that lit up Jesse's face at that moment caught me by surprise. My heart might have belonged to someone else, but that still didn't stop me realising at that moment just how attractive Jesse really was.

"That's great, Ella. I'll let you know when, okay?"

"That sounds good," I nodded, slowly leaning towards the door handle and turning it.

"Alright, well... goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jesse."

As I spoke these words, he quickly lent towards me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. With one last cute smile, he turned his back and walked back in the direction which we had only just come from. Touching the spot which he had just kissed, I sighed, but it was not with happiness – it was with confusion.

I finally opened up the door and walked into my room, feeling suddenly exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to fall down on my bed and to not wake up until my mind was clear of all these stupid thoughts. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that Randy was only ever going to be my best friend and move on?

"Have a nice time, did we?"

I squealed as a deep voice pierced the silence, and my eyes darted around the room until they landed on the figure which was slumped lazily on my bed. As my surprise subsided, my eyes narrowed into a glare. What the hell did he want?

"Yes, actually," I replied sharply, folding my arms across my chest awkwardly. I may have gotten used to the fact that I was basically showing off my bra in front of Jesse, but there was no way I was doing it in front of Randy, "Where's Maria?"

"With Taylor," He rose an eyebrow, his eyes searching me up and down before landing on my face, "And will you be going out with him again?"

"Excuse me? Since when has that had anything to do with you?" I asked, utterly dumbfounded at how he was speaking to me.

"Since I became your best friend, maybe?" He sighed, stretching his arms before he stood up and walked over to me, towering over me in all of his glory, "So, are you?"

I couldn't even breathe, never mind answer him as he stood looking down at me. I knew I should be mad at him, I knew that I shouldn't care what he thought, but how could I not when he looked at me like that? How was I ever going to say no to him? I loved him.

"I... yes," I finally added, barely above a whisper.

He seemed to let out a breath that he'd been holding in for some time, as if he were worried about my answer. How could he be? He ruffled his hair with his hand and I let out my own breath, but for a totally different reason. I hated how he tortured me like this. He stood here, inches away, in all his beauty, and expected me not to care about him. He expected us to be best friends, and only that. But that was never going to happen. Not for me.

"Ella, I don't want to be mad at you," He shook his head, his hands falling down to rest on my shoulders, sending fire coursing through my entire body, "But it's hard when I see you wasting yourself like this. You don't need a boyfriend, Ella – why do you need a guy when you're like you? You'd do so much better without someone holding you down," He paused for a breath, smiling lightly, "Don't you see that?"

I couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even think as I processed his words. Why was he telling me this? He was so oblivious to what he did to me, how his words felt – especially one's as deep as these.

How was I ever going to be able to see Jesse again, when all I could see was Randy? I would never be able to settle for second best.

"Think about that, Ella."

He smiled lightly once more, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly as he did so. I defied against the shiver that was trying to consume me from his touch – I would not allow him to see the effect his touch had on me – not yet, anyway.

With a small nod, Randy finally let go of me, before slowly side stepping around me and leaving the room. I waited until I heard the door close before I walked over to my bed and fell in a pile onto it, my mind and body exhausted.

What was I going to do? Would I be able to do as I had thought earlier – would I be able to try and have a relationship with Jesse? Or would I take Randy's advice? I couldn't quite believe that he thought I was too good to have a boyfriend... but just the thought of it made me smile. That was until I realised he may have given me a compliment, but that not having a boyfriend included him, too.

Life was so much easier in nursery. What I'd do to go back to punching a boy to tell him I liked him.

With a small sigh, I crawled over and switched off my bed side lamp, leaving me in total darkness. I waited impatiently for unconsciousness to take hold of me, hoping that by the time I awoke I would have everything sorted out.


	5. Part Of His Life

**A/N: Wow, guys, we did it. Twelve reviews for the last chapter, thank you all so much! I actually only have up to chapter 7 written for this, so with the way you are all leaving feedback, I better get my butt moving!**

**One more, this time, do you think? Thirteen reviews for chapter five and I'll post the next update straight away. If we don't get that many, I'll post it in a week or so.**

**One last thing before I leave you to it. Thank you **_foolishangel87, CraftyTink529, nikki1335, Christina89, xXParieceXx, Cena-holic8, Kayla Smiley, Starkittie, WalkingAllOver, , _**and **_AntigoneJane _**for your feedback on the last chapter, you're all fantastic!**

**Right, here we go. Enjoy, and let's make it to 13 this time!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Part Of His Life

The next few days were nothing short of awkward. Unless in class, I shied away from everything and everybody around me. It was hard to hide from Jesse, not to mention Randy. I even tried my best to stay away from Maria... although seeing as we were rooming together, that wasn't the easiest task.

The hardest thing was being sat between them both in class. Each of them must have known that something was wrong. Of course, when they spoke, I answered... but when they asked what I was doing after school, I told them that I had a bunch of homework to catch up on, or I wasn't feeling myself... anything, to allow me to stay away from them both.

Avoiding Jesse wasn't bad – I was actually happy that I didn't have to talk to him about the date which we had had a few days prior, or the one which I had promised to have with him in the future.

But avoiding Randy was a whole different story. It was about as hard to stay away from him as it was to stop thinking of him... pretty much impossible. The only thing that was keeping me from him was the fact that I knew I was going to have to talk to him about our last conversation, when he had told me that I was too good to have a boyfriend.

Yeah, I'd have thought it a compliment if it didn't mean I couldn't have him as a boyfriend, either.

Not that I had that choice, anyway. He didn't think of me like that... and no matter how much my love grew for him, that was never going to change.

I sat in the school cafeteria one not so special day, pushing my food around my plate. I cringed at the thought of eating the pasta that lay before me. Strangely, our school made decent dinners... but I just wasn't hungry. I had far more important things to worry about than food.

"Look at you, being a loner."

I knew this voice even before I looked up. The reason I was sat by myself was just that, because I wanted to be alone. Why couldn't he leave me? Why did he always have to be there with his sexy voice, gorgeous smirk and beautiful blue eyes? I hated him for being so perfect... and for right now, being my best friend.

"Hey Randy," I smiled ever so lightly, finally looking up to see him stood before me, an apple in his hand.

"Are you okay? You looked a little out of it," He asked, pulling out the seat across from me and sitting down. I wonder what he would have done if I'd have told him it was taken.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I was just, thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?" He rose an eyebrow as he relaxed back in his seat, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Yes, stuff."

I kept my sentences blunt... I didn't want him to know that I had been thinking of _him_.

Randy kept his eyes locked on mine, and I could feel the heat rising on my face as I looked back. I really hated that he could do this to me. I really hated that he was so selfish... that he could treat me as a friend, and only that. Didn't he know what effect he had on me?

"You know, we haven't done anything in a while, Ella," He finally spoke up, sending me his all too perfect smile, "What do you say to going out somewhere tonight?"

"What? You mean one of your drunken parties?" I didn't mean to scoff, but I couldn't help myself. Right now, the last thing I needed was to see him leave with another woman, "No, thank you."

"Actually... I was gonna ask if you wanted to catch a movie, or even just stay in and watch T.V... catch up, or something," He shrugged, confusion spreading across his features as he tried to work out why my attitude was so harsh.

The sour look on my face disappeared quickly, and was replaced with shock within seconds. Randy Orton was asking me to go to a movie... or to just catch up? What the hell?

Why didn't he want to go to a party full of girls and beer?

"Are you feeling okay, Randy?" I asked, not being able to hide my smile.

"Why, because I'm being nice?" He asked, chuckling, "You'll be surprised to know that I can be a decent guy sometimes, Ella."

I hated myself, and I hated Randy, for allowing me to feel like this. Despite the mood that I had forced myself into the last few days, I couldn't stop my self from breaking out into a wide grin, and laughing lightly at him. Despite me wanting to avoid my best friend, I knew that I couldn't. I'd never be able to stay away from him, no matter what he did to break my heart. I loved him too much.

"I know, Randy, I know," I shook my head, smiling at him.

He grinned back, and I felt my heart melt. He was utterly perfect. Too good for me, even as a best friend.

I shouldn't have been upset that I couldn't have him as a boyfriend. Why was having him as my best friend never good enough?

"So, what do you say?"

I sat quietly for a few moments, even though I knew it would be quite impossible to refuse such an offer from Randy. It was beyond rare that he ever took me to do something I wanted to do...

"Umm, Ella, can we talk?"

Mine and Randy's gaze shot up to the voice which had interrupted, and I felt a jab of pain in my stomach as I realised who it was. This really was not the best time, Jesse.

"Err, I guess..." I shrugged.

He looked between Randy and I, and I knew exactly what he was implying. He didn't want Randy to be here when he spoke to me...

"Alone, maybe?"

I sighed as I looked between both the men, wondering how on earth I was supposed to do this. If I stayed here, then Jesse would no doubt be upset... but if I went with him?

I didn't even want to think of the consequences of that.

But I knew that was what I had to do. From the moment that Randy had told me I was better without a boyfriend; I had already known what I was going to do. I had just been holding it off... but I couldn't allow it to be held off any longer. I had to tell Jesse what was really going down.

"Randy? Will you excuse me for a few minutes, please?" I barely even whispered this as I looked his way, my eyes pleading with him.

His scowl was still placed on his features as he looked at Jesse, but once he turned my way, he let out a defeated sigh, before nodding.

I smiled at him ever so lightly, before standing up and leading Jesse over to an empty table not too far away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I spoke up instantly, wanting this moment to happen as quickly as possible.

"Well, we had such a great night the other day, Ella," He grinned, reaching over un-expectantly to place his hand over mine on the table, "And like you said, you'd like to go out again... so I was just wondering, if you'd like to do that tonight?"

I looked his way, watching him intently as he looked expectant and excited about my answer. His blonde hair was gelled different today, not into spikes, but into one simple messy style. It suited him. He looked gorgeous... perfect, even. He was the perfect guy.

Just not the perfect guy for me.

It wasn't because Randy had told me that I was too good to have a boyfriend. It wasn't because I didn't like him, because I did. It was simply, because I loved, not liked, Randy Keith Orton... and no matter who else I dated, or how hard I tried to fall in love with another, my feelings were never going to change.

And I couldn't lead him on like this... not when he could have someone so much better than myself. It was he that was too good to have a girlfriend, not the opposite way around.

"Jesse... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can," I shook my head, my eyes falling to the table as I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Oh, okay... well, another night, then?"

I sighed, shaking my head over and over again as I tried to think of an easy way to break the news to him. But there was no easy way.

"No, Jesse," I sighed, finally making myself look up towards him, "Not tonight, not any other night. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

He stared at me without speaking for what seemed like an eternity, and I wondered if he'd even managed to process the words. I felt terrible, now, knowing that I must have meant something to him, and that I had lead him on like that.

How could I have been so cruel to him?

"Jesse?"

He tilted his head to the side, before a smile broke across his face, and a laugh without humour left his lips.

"This is because of him, isn't it?" He asked, sneering as he jolted his head towards Randy.

I turned my own gaze towards him, noticing that he was staring off into space as he finished off his fruit. I sighed, wondering if I should just tell Jesse the truth, that it was because of him...

But then it was obvious that Randy would find out the truth... and then, I wouldn't have him. I wouldn't have my friend, or my best friend. He'd most likely just freak out, and not even want to know me.

"No, Jesse... it's because I don't think of you like that," I shrugged, finally turning back his way, "I'm sorry, I truly am. I've tried to think of you as more than a friend, but I can't help myself if I don't," I shook my head, "Look... I don't really know what else to say. I just hope that you can forgive me, and that we can go back to being just friends again. If not, then I understand," I shrugged.

I sat for a few minutes, waiting for a reply, but eventually I realised that I was not going to receive one. I sighed lightly, before pulling myself up from my seat. It would be best for me to leave him alone now, to work everything out. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

I slowly span around and walked away from Jesse, back over to the man that I really did love. I sat down in my previous seat and folded my arms across my chest, watching him intently as he looked my way.

"So, is your offer still there for tonight?" I spoke up, smiling lightly.

"You're not going somewhere with Jesse?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over to where the blonde man was still sat alone.

"No," I shook my head, "Not anymore."

Randy's eyebrows scrunched together, before a grin broke across his features as he realised what I meant. As he began to talk about the night's plan, I allowed myself to forget about everything except for him.

I may have only just broken Jesse's heart, I may not have been able to have a romantic relationship with the man that I truly loved... but at least I still had him as my friend. Even if I had to continue like this for the rest of our time together, I'd be at least happy enough. Happy that he was even part of my life.

* * *

College continued for the next two years, and Randy and I stayed best friends throughout. He continued to be the biggest player in the entire school, and for his sake, I continued not to date.

Time flew past, and five years after we left school... we both found ourselves where we wanted to be in life. Randy had followed in his father's footsteps, becoming a professional wrestler... and myself? I'd become what I had always wanted to be, a make up artist. Although I sometimes got hired for other projects, I mainly worked for the same complany as Randy, WWE... so, we still spent the majority of our time together.

Even five years after college, we were still best friends.

The only problem was, I still loved him as much as I had the first day I laid eyes on him.

And I still hadn't managed to win his heart...


	6. Five Years Later

**A/N: Okay, so... this is craziness! Haha, I can't believe that a day after posting the last chapter you gave me not 13, but 14 reviews... I adore you guys!**

**The only problem is, I'm running short on chapters now! I'm writing 8 as we speak, so I really only have one more to post... which means, unless we get a really big number of reviews for the next chapter, I'm not gonna be posting it as fast. Let's say, if I receive over 20 reviews, I'll post. If not, I'm gonna leave it for a little while so I can catch up on not only this, but my other stories too.**

**Big thanks go to **_xDarexToxDreamx, foolishangel87, xXParieceXx, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Christina89, , CraftyTink529, AntigoneJane, , Starkittie, lightninbug, nikki1335 _**and **_Cena-holic8 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all fab.**

**Here's the next one, enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback. Remember, twenty and I'll post the next one. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Five years later

It did not take long after I moved into the wrestling world to realise that it was really no different from college. As a matter of fact, I felt just like I had five years prior to this. I was a make-up artist for the Divas, and occasionally the wrestlers if they needed it. My job was to make them look good. They were the ones that were popular... a little like school had always been. Not only that, but the people around us, the women especially, were completely miffed that such an ordinary young woman like myself got so much attention from perhaps the best looking wrestler they had... Mr. Randy Keith Orton.

Unfortunately for me, that attention which I got still wasn't quite enough. As I had always knew since the moment I had laid eyes on him, I was still, and would always, be in love with him. He was still the one that I craved as my partner, and the only one that I would ever want... but nothing had changed. Plenty of time had been given so that his feelings could develop further than friendship, but I guess, it just wasn't meant to be. I was destined to be miserable for my entire life, watching the man that I loved frolic around with the other women that were ten times more suited to him than I would ever be.

"So Ella, you know Randy Orton pretty well, so I've heard?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood with my back to the blonde Diva whose make-up I was doing. I looked through the different shades of lipstick, trying to find the perfect colour to match her skin tone as I ran over what she was telling me in my mind.

I wasn't quite sure why I still allowed myself to get annoyed every time one of the Divas asked me a personal question about my best friend, or even mentioned his name to me. I hardly ever managed to get through one of my sessions with them without Randy being brought up in some way or another... but I still allowed it to get to me.

Probably because I knew they all had a much better shot at getting with him than I did.

"Yeah, I do," I nodded as I turned around and began to outline her lips with a dark pink.

"You see, I don't get that," Her eyebrows scrunched, and I could feel my temper rise even higher. I clenched my teeth together, forcing myself to behave, "Most of the Divas have told me that apart from, well, the fact that he's amazing in bed, they know nothing about him. Apparently he's like, super hard to get to know. He doesn't let anyone close, really, except for you..."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes for the second time as I listened to Michelle McCool. She was young, beautiful, talented... I even imagined that she was relatively smart, but she still followed suite. She sounded just like every other blonde ditz that wanted a piece of Randy.

I sighed, realising that once again I was trying to have information about my best friend sucked out of me. Hadn't any of them learnt by now that the reason he was so secretive about himself was because he didn't want to have anything serious with them? He didn't date, as he never had in the past. He wanted sex, and that was all.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time," I shrugged, as if that would answer her question. Obviously it didn't, but I wasn't going to tell her that the reason he confided in me so much was because he wasn't attracted to me, he only thought of me as his best friend. He could tell me absolutely everything about himself and have no worry in the world, because he thought I only liked him as a friend too. If only he knew how I really felt.

"What do you think I need to do, to get him to notice me?" She spoke up as I began on the second colour of lipstick.

How about stand in his line of sight? All she needed was for Randy to see her and he'd most likely be pursuing her within seconds. Actually, I was surprised he hadn't done so already. Michelle had only been a Diva for a month, but still, Randy had worked much faster than that on countless occasions.

"I honestly don't know, talk to him, or something," I shrugged. I didn't want our conversation to carry on any longer. I didn't want to have to explain to her how to win the man that _I _was in love with, "How is that?" I asked, moving sideways slightly so that she could look at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's okay," She screwed her face up, and I held in a glare. I hated when they tried to tell me how to make them look good... I was the expert, after all, "My cheeks look a little pale, can you do anything to give them some colour?"

Yes, a slap around the face, perhaps? If only that were possible. It'd make me feel better – well – up until I got fired.

"Sure," I plastered perhaps the fakest smile I had ever mustered on my lips, before grabbing hold of the blusher off the table and dabbing it onto her cheeks. If she wanted to look like a ragdoll, that was fine by me.

"Perfect," She smiled when I'd finally finished, "Thanks Ella," She stood and towered over me, and I suddenly felt extremely small... not only because she was nearly a foot taller than I was.

I felt idiotic, stood in my normal white shirt and black trousers with someone like Michelle beside me. She was supposedly wearing her ring attire, but it wasn't far off a bikini. I sighed, hating the fact that she was skinny, tall and beautiful all in one. Just the kind of person Randy liked. Lucky bitch.

I waited until she had left before I packed up my things for the day. No more Divas were going to need doing up now... there was only one match left after Michelle's, and that was Randy's. After around five minutes of putting everything away in the case that travelled around with me, I made my way through the still buzzing corridors to the room which I had been in when we first arrived.

I stood at the door for a few moments, composing myself. I was still unhappy about the fact that yet another one of the beautiful Divas was interested in Randy – but I didn't want him to see that something was bothering me – he'd only keep pestering until he found out the answer, and that really wouldn't do either of us any favours.

I finally built up the courage to join my best friend, so with a determined sigh I opened up the door and walked in, my gaze instantly locking with the man before me.

I felt my eyes widen as I watched Randy bending over to lace up his boots. I had a perfect view of his butt, and it was heaven. In those wrestling trunks, which couldn't really be called trunks as they were so small, well, it left little to the imagination...

"Enjoying the view, Ella?" His gruff, sexy voice spoke up, causing me to jump out of my shoes.

I felt the blush grow across my cheeks as he stood up and turned around to look at me, the smirk of his which I loved so much on his lips. I hadn't realised that he knew I was there...

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, and forced myself to walk over to the sofa so that I could hide how red my face had become.

He chuckled lightly as he walked over to stand in front of me, a small bottle in his hand. I turned my head sideways, trying to make it look as if I were studying the room. Really, I just wanted to look at anything except for the gorgeous specimen before me.

"Everything go alright, today?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

He was far too close to me now. His bare leg brushed against mine as he bobbed it up and down, and I could feel the heat returning to my face. Even now, after seven years of being like this with him, I couldn't take a casual touch.

"I suppose," I sighed, resting my head back against the sofa and closing my eyes. I hoped that now I couldn't see him, I'd forget what he was wearing, or how close he was to me...

"That doesn't sound good; I thought you liked your job?" He laughed again, his hand coming down to rest on my leg comfortingly. I really hated him right now.

"What can I say? Spending the afternoon with a dumb blonde isn't really something I enjoy. It's more you're kinda thing," I let a small smirk of my own grow across my face, and despite the fact that I still felt embarrassed from being caught staring at his ass, I had to take a peek at his face.

"Touché," He laughed, before patting my leg and standing up, "Do me a favour, babe?" He asked, holding the small bottle out in front of me so I could see the contents.

My eyes grew wide; despite the fact that I knew he was gonna ask this favour of me, he always did when I was free before his match. Being his best friend, it wasn't a problem at all, but being in love with him? That was a whole different story...

"Do I have to? You know I hate that stuff," I groaned, dramatically crossing my arms across my chest. Anything so I didn't have to do it.

"Stop being such a baby," He rolled his eyes playfully, "You only hate it because it makes me look sexier than you," He grinned.

Oh, he certainly didn't need anything to make him look sexier than I did. He could do that wearing a damn dress and high heels.

I glared as I pulled myself up and reluctantly took the baby oil bottle out of his hands. Obviously the oiling up part wasn't a problem... it was the fact that I enjoyed doing it way too much. One of these days, I was going to be enjoying it a little too much, and blurt out something Randy really didn't want to hear, or grab a rather inappropriate part of his body...

"Why do you hate doing it so much, anyway?" He rose an eyebrow, his yet again famous smirk being sent my way.

"Because it's icky, Randy," I pouted, something that I hardly ever did, as I opened up the bottle and emptied half of the contents on my hands, "It doesn't come off for ages, and it smells," I scrunched my nose up as I rubbed my hands together.

"Are you saying that I smell, Ella?" If it were possible, his brow scrunched together even further, and despite my situation, I couldn't help but grin at his expression.

"I'd never dream of saying such a thing," I answered innocently, and before I could think of it too much, I slapped my hands down on his chest and began to rub the oil into his perfectly chiselled stomach muscles.

Silence filled the room as I worked on oiling up the perfection before me, and I bit down on my lip hard, trying beyond measure to keep my feelings under control. I wonder if he really knew what affect he had on women. Obviously he knew he was good looking, but I was sure he didn't have a clue how he could really make a girl feel.

He held his legs up as I lathered the liquid over them, before moving on to his shoulders, and finally, his lower back. I reached the top of his trunks, and every ounce of my strength had to be used to stop myself from letting my hand slide lower...

"Excuse me, Randy," A knock, followed by the door being opened and a face popping through caused me to jump back from my best friend quicker than I would have moved from an eroding cliff edge. I forced my attention on the man who was now looking in the room, and I wondered to myself just what he had thought he'd seen when he walked in..., "You're match will be starting in five, if you'd like to make your way to the gorilla."

"Sure, man, thanks," Randy nodded.

The young man smiled in return, before closing the door behind him and once again leaving us alone. I rubbed my hands together and cringed at the feel of the oil on them. I hadn't been lying when I had told Randy that it took forever to get off. I'm sure he knew that, anyway, seeing as he always seemed to be covered in it.

"Movie night, tonight?" He spoke up as he picked up his elbow pads off the coffee table and pulled them into place up his arms.

"Of course," I nodded, grinning at him stupidly. Monday night was perhaps my favourite of the week. After Raw, seeing as we stopped in the hotel near the arena which we had just been to work in, Randy and I would rent a movie and stay up practically all night laughing and gossiping about pretty much everything. It was our special day, although I was sure that it was a damn sight more special to me than it was to him.

"It's my turn to choose," He smiled mischievously, this time picking up his tape and beginning to work on his wrists.

"Please don't make it a horror film, not after last time," My eyes grew wide at just the thought of having to sit through another film like Saw. I had sat scared out of my wits all night, not being able to sleep.

"You're such a wuss," He sighed, shaking his head as he snapped off his tape and threw it my way, "Wait for me here until I come back, yeah? Then we'll get going."

"No, I think I'm just gonna go now..." I grinned at him and rolled my eyes. Of course I was going to wait for him; we never left the arena without each other.

He repeated my eye rolling, before walking over to me and placing a cute little kiss on my forehead. He always did this before a match, and I hated it. It was like torture.

"Good luck, be careful out there," I told him sternly.

"I always am," He smiled, before leaving me to it.

As the door closed behind him, I once again took a seat on the sofa and let out a sigh. I grabbed the television switch off of the table and turned the channel to the live Raw feed. For the next twenty minutes or so I was just going to have to live with Randy on the screen in front of me rather than beside me... but perhaps that wouldn't be so bad. At least I wouldn't have to hide my ridiculous feelings from him.


	7. Proposition

**A/N: First of all, thank you **_Christina89, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, foolishangel87, xDarexToxDreamx, Kayla Smiley, Cena-holic8, VolcomStoneBabe, Starkittie, , , lightninbug, AntigoneJane, WalkingAllOver, RKO.I.F., gurl42069, xXParieceXx, rkolover2, davis25, CraftyTink529 _**and last but not least, **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the previous chapter. Just... wow. I asked for twenty reviews, never expecting to get that many really, and you gave me twenty one!**

**Now, I'd love to be able to carry on with updating so regularly like this, it seems the quicker I update, the more reviews I get... but right now, I really need to work on my other stories.**

**So, I'm not going to ask for a review count for this chapter. Of course, I still want lots and lots of them :P, but I'm not going to post the next update after a certain amount. I'll post it as soon as I've managed to update some of my others... hopefully it won't be too long!**

**Sorry to go on and on, just wanted to let you guys know seeing as you've been such great readers :). Here comes chapter seven, enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Proposition

As I watched Randy triumphantly making his way from the ring, a small grin of my own grew across my features. He'd barely been wrestling for a year in the WWE, yet already he was doing so well. Not only did this make him happy, but it made me happy too. I was glad to see that after all the hard work he was putting in, he was finally getting somewhere.

My smile disappeared, and a small groan escaped my lips as my phone began to ring, interrupting me from watching the beauty of my best friend during his last few moments of this weeks Raw. I frowned as I switched off the television, picked up my bag and ruffled through it until I found what I was looking for.

"Hello?" I spoke quickly, barely managing to catch the caller before the phone rang off.

"Good afternoon, can I please speak to a Miss. Ella Sheldon?"

"This is her," My eyebrows furrowed together even more as I wondered who could possibly be ringing me at this time.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but we have a bit of an emergency. So I've been told, two weeks today you will be in New York with you're company, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right; we all fly there Monday morning for our show that afternoon."

"That's fantastic, because I have a proposition for you. Monday lunchtime, the company which I work for is having a fashion show. Unfortunately, our make-up artist has some scheduling conflicts so he will not be able to make the date. I've heard that you've done other work outside of you're everyday job, and that you're one to look out for... so we were wondering if it would be possible for us to borrow you for the day? Of course, by the time you are needed by you're own company, everything will be done and dusted."

I felt my face twist in shock as the man's words sunk in. I'd had plenty of offers like this before, and all which if I was able to, I had accepted... but this was a little late. With only two weeks notice? I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it, not when I'd have to match every facial with the colour of the outfits being used in such a short time.

"Can I ask what company it is you work for?"

"Elle, Miss Sheldon."

My eyes grew impossibly wide at the answer which I was given. Elle wanted me, Ella Sheldon, the normal, boring make-up artist, to work for them? No way, this had to be some joke, or I was hearing things, or I was simply just day dreaming as I continued to watch Randy on the television...

"Elle?"

"Yes, Miss Sheldon, you heard me correctly. I'm sorry to rush you, but obviously I'm going to need an answer now, seeing as if it isn't possible, I'm going to have to get in contact with others."

It barely took me ten seconds to run everything over in my mind. I may not have thought that I was capable of such a huge fashion show, but surely they did. Elle wouldn't ask anybody to work for them. If they wanted me to be their make-up artist for the day, then so be it. I wouldn't miss this for the world.

"I'd love to; thank you so much for the offer."

"That's excellent, Ella, we owe you quite a bit," The man chuckled light heartedly on the opposite side of the phone, "I shall call you tomorrow with details, and I will also ask for an e-mail address so I can send you everything you need to work with."

"That'll be great, thank you again..." Just as I was about to hang up the phone, the door opened up and in walked Randy, his body glistening and his breath short. My own breath caught in my throat, and I struggled to compose myself as I looked his way. He grinned at me, realising I was on the mobile – as he did, a thought came to mind and a smile grew across my own face. I caught the man just before he ended our conversation, "Wait, one moment... would it be possible for you to save a seat in the audience for a friend of mine? That is, of course, if you have any left."

"Hmm, you're in luck. The previous make-up artist we were using had one seat reserved in the front row for a friend, but he will no longer be needing it. It's all yours now, Miss Sheldon. Thank you again, and I will speak to you soon."

"Thank you, bye!"

"What was all that about?" Randy spoke up as I placed my phone back in my bag. I looked up to see him unwrapping the tape off his wrists, his elbow pads and wrestling boots already thrown on the floor.

"Hmm, nothing important, really... I've just got myself another gig," My beaming smile told him otherwise as I hopped up off the comfortable leather sofa and walked over to help him remove the tape that was getting tangled around his fingers.

"You have? That's great, Ella, who with this time?" He asked, grinning as he held out his hands willingly. I rolled my eyes playfully at the mess that he'd managed to get himself into, and as I took a hold of his hand to untangle the tape, I tried to hide yet another blush that was threatening to spread across my cheeks as our skin touched.

"Elle," I tried to keep my voice even, but failed. It came out as more of a squeak than a word.

"Elle?" Randy's eyes grew extremely wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" I giggled, finally managing to free Randy from the tape. I scrunched it up into a sticky ball and kept it in my hands, grateful for the distraction as I still stood within touching distance of my best friend.

"Wow, Ella... wow," He laughed lightly, moving over and pulling me into a bear hug, "That's fantastic, congratulations."

I didn't answer; I barely even heard what he was saying as he held onto me tightly. I wrapped my own arms around him and rested my head against his bare shoulder, taking in his familiar scent. I hated this. I hated being so close to him and not being able to have him.

"When is it?"

"Umm," I stuttered, trying to compose myself as he finally pulled away from the hug, "Two weeks today, in New York."

"Two weeks, ouch, you'll have a lot of work to do," He whistled.

"Tell me about it," I nodded with a small sigh, "I'm gonna be working my ass off."

"Does that mean no movie night tonight?" He asked with a playful pout.

I knew he was joking, but the look on his face nearly shattered my heart into a million pieces... and this was only his fake saddened look.

"Randy, I might be busy, but I'll never be too busy for our movie night," I smiled at him, and I doubted that he really realised how much our day of the week meant to me.

"Good, because neither will I," He grinned, before picking up his things off the floor and shoving them into his bag, "I'm beat, so I'll take a shower back at the hotel. I'll just change into something a little less comfortable," He wiggled his eyebrows, and I giggled rather childishly.

I rolled my eyes silently at myself. I was such a dork when it came to Randy. I was glad that he was comfortable in his tiny little wrestling trunks, because I certainly wasn't comfortable being around him when he had them on.

"By the way," He began, stopping as he reached the door to the small shower room with a bundle of clothes in his arms, "Am I invited to this fabulous Elle show?" He asked, his voice changing to something close to a posh English accent.

"Pfft, why would I invite you?" I snorted, before shaking my head and smiling, "Of course you are, Randy, didn't you hear me ask?"

"Hmm, I did, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a mystery guy you were taking along or something," He smirked, before disappearing into the bathroom.

I sighed to myself, wondering what he really meant by what he had just said. He had always told me that I was better off without a boyfriend, but surely he knew that I hated not having another half. Fortunately for him, though, the only other half I wanted was him.

* * *

I sat on the bed, my legs stretched out across its length as I stared at the television screen, not really taking any notice of what was being shown. All I knew was that it was some cooking programme for now, up until Randy had finished in the shower, then we'd watch the film which he had chosen at the nearest rental store we had drove passed on the way back from the arena.

My hands twiddled nervously as I listened to the running water only a few feet away. There was only a wall between myself and a wet, naked Randy... and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as I thought of this. Not just because he was the most beautiful person to ever exist, but because it was painful. Painful to know that I'd never get to hold him as anything other than a friend, or run my hands across his chest in any other way apart from oiling him up for his match, or be in that shower with him...

"Cheer up, you look like somebody's just died or something. I thought you'd be happy, seeing as you've just been hired by one of the biggest fashion companies around."

Being deep in my thoughts, I hadn't even heard the water being turned off, or the bathroom door opening up. I looked over and my eyes widened in horror as I took in Randy's appearance. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he'd been sent here by Satan to torture me. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hip bones visible above the fluffy white material, water dripping across his chest, down his gorgeous tattooed arms... well, he might as well have been sent to torture me. That's what he was doing.

"I haven't been hired, I'm only working for them once," I barely even whispered as I forced my eyes back on the television screen, concentrating on the rather uninteresting Spanish omelette that was being made on it.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure as soon as they see how amazing you are they'll want to hire you permanently." Despite the fact that I wasn't looking his way, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smiling, "Wouldn't that be great, if you got to work for someone as big as Elle? It'd be like you're dream come true," When I felt the opposite side of the bed creak, I looked over to see him taking a place beside me, still clad in only a towel, his long legs somehow managing to dangle over the edge as he took up the same position as my own.

"I, I don't know," I shrugged, frowning slightly as my heartbeat picked up even more. Being dressed like that and being across the room from me was hard enough. Now I had to put up with him being beside me, "I guess I'd love to do it in a way, but it'd be hard work, really hard work... and, well..."

"Well, what?" Randy asked, his eyebrow rising as he looked my way.

"I'd miss my normal job," I sighed, my eyes connecting with his for the first time since he entered the room, "I'd miss working with you. I'd miss all this."

Randy didn't answer, instead his eyes grew wide and he looked at me in confusion. Was he really that oblivious to what was going on around him? Of course he was. He thought that we were best friends, and that was that. He probably thought I was being ridiculous, saying I'd miss our time together, our working together... and I thought I probably was too, but how could I change how I felt? I wish that I could. I wanted to be able to forget that I loved him, and to go work somewhere like Elle, where I could become one of the best make-up artists there was... but instead of that, instead of making a name for myself, I'd rather stay with him. The man who would never even be mine.

I forced myself to look away from him, his penetrating gaze making me feel uncomfortable. I hated when he looked at me like that, it was like he could see straight into my soul... and neither of us would want that.

"Ew, Randy, do you mind, you're dripping all over me," I scrunched up my nose and pushed him away lightly with a fake giggle, trying anything to end the awkward moment, "And can you please put some real clothes on?"

"Can't take my hotness, princess?" He asked, a grin finally growing across his features, "Don't worry, I'll put something on," He winked at me mischievously, and I instantly regretted asking him to change. He stood up, walked over to his bag and without a second thought, dropped the towel from around his waist.

"Randy!" I squealed, covering my eyes with my hands as my face turned beetroot red. I may have only got a good look at his backside, but it was bad enough. I could not allow myself to look at this man wearing nothing... I'd end up hyperventilating, or worse, diving on him and ravaging him right there.

"What?" He chuckled, "You told me to put some real clothes on, I couldn't exactly do that with a towel in the way," His voice grew louder as he spoke, and I knew he was back beside me when the bed lowered on his side, "It's okay, you can look now."

I slowly lowered my hands, but with one eye still closed, I peered at him with the other. I opened my eyes fully when I noticed he finally had something on, although I wasn't much happier about it. The shorts he had on concealed him less that the towel did.

"Please don't do that again, it's gross," I put a fake look of disgust on my face, and Randy laughed lightly at me.

"Please, you're just saying that because you wanna tap it," He rolled his eyes as he yet again stood and walked over to the television.

I gulped as I watched him take the DVD out of its case and place it in the player. He joked about me wanting him all the time, but little did he know how true his sentiments really were.

"Now, you're not going to squeal like a little girl, are you?" He raised an eyebrow as he picked up the remote and walked back over to me.

"Oh, most definitely," I grinned slightly.

He sat down beside me with a small laugh, laying himself out as he did before. Without even realising it, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder casually as he pressed the play button. I momentarily forgot that I was about to endure two hours of terror, all I could think of was the feel of his muscles against my back, and the warmness of his side as he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry, Ella, I won't let the bad guys get you," He smiled at me playfully.

I forced myself to smile back, not wanting him to know what affect he was having on me, as he always did. As the movie began, I moved my head to rest against his shoulder, taking in his scent. I knew he thought of this as a friendly gesture as he pulled me in even closer to his side... but it wasn't. The reason I had leant in so close was so I could hide the tears that had begun to fall from my eyes. I didn't usually cry about my situation, but every now and again it all got the better of me, and this was one of those times. This was how close I was ever going to get to him. We were never going to cuddle as a couple, or kiss, or make love, and the thought of that killed me.


	8. Catch My Attention

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know I told you all it wouldn't be long, but I've just had so much to do as of late... finding a job for one! I find out if I have gotten one tomorrow, so hopefully I'll get it and it'll all be sorted out. Once I know my hours, I'll be able to plan out when to update and what not.**

**Now, thank you **_CraftyTink529, foolishangel87, Kayla Smiley, CapriceCC, Christina89, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, xDarexToxDreamx, nikki1335, RKO.I.F, Starkittie, Payton. Sari, _**and **_Cena-holic8 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fab. We got thirteen reviews; can we make it to fifteen this time? I can't promise I can post the chapter as soon as the 15****th**** comes through, but I'll try my best.**

**Right, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Catch My Attention

"Hey you, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm alive," I chuckled down the phone as I pulled my suitcase through the terminal where I had landed half an hour earlier.

The first thing I had done once I had chance to switch on my mobile was call the number which I knew as if it were the back of my hand. I felt slightly ridiculous, but I was already missing him... even after a few hours. We were barely ever apart, and seeing as when we were together we were basically inseparable, being away from him felt like a vital part of my body was missing. Like an arm or a leg. Or my heart.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your flight?" The deep, familiar, and drop dead gorgeous voice of my best friend answered, causing me to swoon.

"It was amazing, Randy," I sighed, more from hearing the sound of his voice than the flight, "It was first class, there was champagne, sushi, the lot... oh, and guess who was sitting across from me?" I asked, squealing lightly as I manoeuvred myself through the busy crowd of passengers.

"Hmm, Freddy Kruger?"

"Haha," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "No, Randal, it was Josh Hartnett!"

"Who?"

"Are you being serious? The guy from Pearl Harbour, you know... the film that I constantly make you watch and then cry all over your shirt because the cute guy dies at the end? Well, that's Josh Hartnett!"

"Ah man, that pansy? I thought you were at least going to say somebody interesting," I could hear the sarcasm in my best friend's voice, and I couldn't help but laugh at our bickering. Even though we were hundreds of miles apart, nothing had changed.

"Please, you're just jealous because he's hotter than you are," I giggled.

"Ella, _nobody _is hotter than Randy Orton."

I stayed silent for a few moments, and then shrugged at his words. I had to give him that... there really was nobody that was hotter than my best friend. I groaned inwardly as the thought's that seemed to constantly eat away at my brain returned to me, consuming me in sadness as I thought of Randy, and how much he really did mean to me. Luckily for him, he most likely didn't even care that I was no longer in the same state as he was. He probably couldn't wait to get off the phone with me so he could go out with some long legged whore who he met the previous night. If only I could be as unaware as he was.

I glared at a middle aged man who pushed past me as I walked through the terminal towards the exit. In a matter of minutes, I had gone from being in a fantastic, excited mood about what was to come, to a morbid and annoyed one. Things were bad enough as they were, I didn't need some New York snob of a man pushing me out of the way and making things worse.

"Whatever you say, Randy," I sighed, shaking my head, "Whatever you say."

"Hmm, I do," He chuckled, before I heard him sigh lightly, "I'm gonna miss you tonight, Ella."

I felt my lips instantly pull down at the sides as I heard his remarks. Today was Monday, meaning that not only was I missing Raw and someone was going to be filling in for me... but I was also missing our movie night. The first one I had missed in months due to work.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too. It won't be the same, sitting in a hotel watching a film by myself," I knew he couldn't see, but I pouted.

"Tell me about it. Who am I going to comfort when the scary stuff comes on?"

"I don't know, Randy. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone," I rolled my eyes to myself, shaking my head. This was Randy Orton we were talking about. He always had someone to comfort...

I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as I thought over this fact. He most likely would be with another woman tonight, and despite the fact that I couldn't be there, it still made me jealous. Monday was our night.

"Nobody like you though, babe."

Right, nobody who he could talk to about absolutely anything. Nobody who was the opposite sex who he could tease, laugh with, or even be serious. When we were together, he didn't have a care in the world – he didn't have to worry about feelings other than friendship. Right...

Shaking my head to rid myself of these thoughts, I made my way over to the door and after a couple of attempts to try and open it with my elbow, I finally made it through. I breathed in a huge gulp of fresh air as I walked out into the streets of Manhattan and admired the gigantic buildings that surrounded me.

I had been told that there would be a vehicle waiting for me when I arrived, but when I scanned the buzzing traffic, my eyes grew wide at what I saw. I had to read the sign that said 'Ella Sheldon' five times over before I realised that the posh looking man stood in front of the gorgeous black, stretch limo was waiting for me.

"Oh my... Randy, you'll never guess what."

"What, Josh Hartnett just smiled at you?"

"No, I have my own name board and limo and everything," I must have sounded rather awe struck, because I heard Randy chuckling lightly on the opposite end of the phone.

"Well, what did you expect? A taxi and a sleazy driver?"

"Yes, actually," I laughed lightly, "Look, I really have to get going now. The guy keeps staring at me with a rather bored expression; I think he knows it's me he's after."

"Just make sure he doesn't take any wrong turns, you never can trust limo drivers these days..."

"Oh, shut up Randal," I rolled my eyes, but laughed all the same.

"Alright, babe, take care okay? Make sure you ring me later on and fill me in on _everything_."

"I will," I nodded, "I'll miss you, talk to you later," I cooed, before finally, and rather reluctantly, hanging up the phone.

I slipped my phone back into my jean pocket, before letting out a large, shaky breath. I didn't want to admit to anyone, not even Randy, but I was terrified. I had done this sort of thing before, but never with a company as big as Elle. What if I screwed up? Or if I ruined their show?

I could really do with Randy's words of encouragement, or even his teasing right now...

But he wasn't here, so for once I was going to have to rely on myself. It was about time I depending on someone other than my best friend. Perhaps if I did, then somehow I'd be able to move on with my life, rather than holding on to hope that died a long time ago.

With another small sigh, I shook away all my worries and held my head up high as I walked towards my ride. I was Ella Sheldon, I had dreamed about this day since I had been a little girl... there was no way I was going to let a few small fears get in the way.

* * *

I walked into the town hall where the fashion show was going to take place, and I was instantly taken aback by my surroundings. I had been the make-up artist for catwalk shows before, yes, but never anything to this scale.

I was instantly met by dozens of workers and designers, running back and forth as they set up the seating area and decorated the walls in the years trending colours. I watched on in awe at the amount of work that was already being put in to make this fashion show a success, and it was still a week away. Of course, this just proved that Elle were one of the best companies around. Everything had to be perfect; otherwise it just simply wasn't good enough.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sheldon?" A voice from beside me spoke.

"Yes, that's me... but please, call me Ella," I smiled politely, holding my hand out.

"Ella," He smiled back, taking my hand and shaking it, "I'm Pierre Van-Helden, the man who spoke to you on the phone.

"It's great to meet you, Pierre."

"You too, darling, but I suppose you're much more excited about meeting the models who you're going to be working with for the next week or so?"

Excited about meeting a bunch of females with stick thin figures, and who would most likely hate my guts? More like terrified.

But I knew that it was all just a part of my job. I loved being able to make them look their best, I loved the fact that at the end of the day, they looked good because of me. The rest of it, I had just learned to live with.

"Of course, I can't wait to get started," I replied enthusiastically, nodding my head eagerly like a goon.

"That's something I always like to hear," He added, linking arms with me before he dragged me off to introduce me to everyone there was to know.

Hours seemed to pass by as Pierre showed me the entire building, discussed who was who, and what their job was. He filled me in on all the latest gossip, who Elle's biggest competition was during the current season, and what high standards they expected from me. Despite me assuring him that my standards would definitely be high, I was beginning to grow worried. There where thousands of make-up artists at work out there, ones who had had tons of experience when it came to this kind of thing... and they chose me? A nobody?

But as I had once told myself before, Elle wouldn't choose someone to work at one of their biggest fashion shows of the year if they weren't sure they would cut it.

"Now, I'm sure this room will look familiar, seeing as they all seem to look the same," Pierre chuckled as we entered the room which I was to be working in.

I nearly choked at his words as I looked around, my eyes wide. Yes, the chairs, the mirrors, the lighting – they all looked familiar to me – but the selection of make-up, thousands upon thousands of different materials scattered all over the room, were not familiar at all. It was like make-up heaven.

"This is for you," He spoke up finally, thrusting a thick blue folder into my hands, "It has multiple pictures of the models which you will be working with wearing all of their outfits. We'll be expecting you to work nearly none stop, as there is a lot of work that needs to be done, in basically no time at all. It is a lot to ask for, so before we start, Ella... I'd just like to make sure that you can cope with the load."

I flicked through the folder quickly, not really taking in anything except for the size of it. There must have been fifty different outfits that I had to co-ordinate the make-up with... in a week. A lot to ask for? More like impossible.

But what was there to lose by trying? If I didn't manage to get everything done in time, I could always improvise on the spot. So, it may not end up as they had wanted, but it wasn't like I was going to be working for them again anyway.

And if I did a good job, then all the better for both of us.

"I can cope," I nodded, smiling lightly as I shut the folder up and hugged it against my chest, "Not to sound pushy, but is it okay if we get to meeting the models now? I have a whole bunch of work to do," I grinned, nodding towards the folder.

"Of course, darling," He smiled back.

Okay, so Pierre may have been a little camp, and he may have been the typical fashionista – from his Calvin Klein shoes to his one hundred dollar hair cut – but he was one of the nicest guys I had ever met, and I had barely known him for a few hours. If everything else about this week was going to be a large fail, at least I knew I met a great person because of it all.

Linking arms with me once more, we left behind the heavenly make-up studio and made our way through crowds of builders and interior designers, before we finally reached the room we were looking for.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, scrunching up his immaculately waxed eyebrows towards me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed nervously.

The pair of us pushed the door open together, and I had to take a step back as I took in not only the twenty or so absolutely stunning people before me, but also to refrain from being trampled by the other twenty designers that were running around like headless chickens, from one model to the next, their arms overflowing with outfits.

I wasn't even sure how everything had happened, but before I even realised it, I was standing in the middle of the room, gaping at the goings on as Pierre argued with another fashionable man who looked to be a hairdresser or something along those lines.

As I waited for him to return to introduce me to the people who I would be working with, I busiest myself by admiring the perfection around me. Each and every model was beautiful, flawless... and that was just the women. The men were... well, there wasn't really any words to describe what they looked like.

But even now, as I stood in a room with some of the most sort after men in the fashion business, a number of them wearing nothing but their underwear, I couldn't find myself to be interested in any of them. They were all beyond gorgeous, yet it didn't matter to me, because they weren't _him_...

"Ella? Is that... is that really you?"

I frowned, hearing a male voice from behind me that was strangely familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it. Who could possibly know me here? I was little old Ella, and they worked for Elle... they couldn't possibly know who I was.

I span around, and if it were possible, my jaw dropped to the floor in both shock and surprise at who had called my name. I must have missed him while searching the room, because there was no doubt in my mind that this one would have caught my eye.

He was so much like the man who I used to know, yet at the same time he was also so different. Before, he would have been the last person I would have expected to be working somewhere like this, as a model for a huge fashion company like Elle.

But now, as I looked at him, it was perfect. He no longer had the baby face, or the cute blonde spikes, or the lanky body of a teenager. His face was chiselled; his hair was swept to the side in one very sexy, messy due – and the body...

For the first time ever, a man that wasn't Randy had caught my attention.


	9. Déjà Vu

**A/N: Heya everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank **_hotpocketbandit, Becky. xo , Christina89, Starkittie, xDarexToxDreamx, Peyton. Sari, RKO.I.F, hardyrhodescenafan1, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Kayla Smiley, Joviper54, CraftyTink529, CapriceCC, I'mxAxRockstar, Cena-holic8, emma217, B. N. Bennett _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter. Wow, eighteen reviews, and I only asked for fifteen! I love you all!**

**I've update pretty quickly this time, as you've all been angels. Do you think we can make twenty reviews this time around? If so, I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as the twentieth comes through, but I can't promise anything.**

**So, here we go. Enjoy and don't forget to leave lots of feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Déjà Vu

I sat with my back propped up against the headboard, my laptop placed on my knees. I typed away nosily as I looked back and forth between the pictures in the blue folder beside me of the current model I was working on, and the keyboard. Three days had passed by since I had left New York behind, with a whole twenty models depending on me to have their make-up ready by the time I returned to them for the Elle show, which was now only four days away.

Excluding sleep, work and food breaks, I hadn't put my laptop down since I had returned... yet I had still barely gotten anywhere. I was already half way through the time I had to get everything sorted, yet I had only managed to finish one quarter of everything.

It looked like I was going to have to forget about my sleep break tonight. The only way I was ever going to get things finished was if I stayed awake all night and worked. Besides, even if I were going to try to sleep tonight, I knew that I wouldn't be able to. There were other, even more complicated things on my mind right now than work.

"Babe, maybe you should take a break or something? You look really tired; no wonder you're not getting very far."

I looked up from my computer screen to see Randy stood at the end of the bed, his eyebrows scrunched together. I sighed inwardly, and despite my situation, I instantly relaxed as I took in his appearance. Wearing smart black dress trousers and at the moment, an unbuttoned dark blue shirt, he was no less than perfect.

But the reason he was dressed like this was far from perfect... and it was all thanks to the _wonderful _advice which I had given out to a certain blonde Diva just over a week prior.

"You know I can't, Randy," I sighed, as I ran a hand through my messy locks, "I don't have time to rest."

"Yes, you do," He sighed, sitting down beside me and grabbing the laptop and the folder before I had chance to fight him for it, "If you don't, you're going to make yourself ill, then whose going to do your job?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at my best friend, even though I knew he was right. I really was going to over do it... and then it would all just be one big disaster. He grinned back at me, showing his perfect smile, and I struggled to keep the blush growing on my cheeks under control. Right now, this was the last thing I needed. I didn't want to feel _anything _for him, because I knew as soon as he walked out the door to go to his date with Michelle, I would break down.

"Just, take it easy, okay? I don't want to be worrying about you all night," He chuckled as he began to fasten up the buttons of his shirt.

"Please," I snorted, "You don't have to lie to me, Randy, I'm not stupid. There will be only one woman who you'll be thinking of tonight, and that most definitely won't be me." I looked away, not wanting to see the smile on his face that I knew would be there.

"You know me too well, Ella," I heard him chuckle.

I sighed, knowing full well that I knew him too well. If only I didn't know him at all. My life would have been so much easier if I had no idea Randy Orton ever even existed. If I had never met him, then perhaps I would have never broken Jesse's heart all those years ago. Perhaps he and I would have hit it off properly.

But no, instead of that, my stupid, idiotic self was forced to sit in and mope about not being able to have Randy as my own, while he went out and wined and dined an anorexic blonde with no care in the world, before taking her back to his hotel room to round it all up with sex.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

I heard Randy speak, but I didn't bother to lift my gaze from my hands on my lap. Whoever it was he was talking about, I really didn't care. Hell, if Elvis Presley himself had walked into the room singing Hound Dog, I still wouldn't have cared.

"Ella, why didn't you tell me?"

Despite not wanting any part with whatever it was my best friend was talking about, I couldn't help but tense at the sound of his voice. It was different, strained... it had been a long time since I had heard him speak to me as if he were disappointed about something which I had done, or even worse, angry...

"Tell you what, Randy?" I sighed, finally looking up.

My eyes connected with his for only a few moments, before they fell to the blue folder that was lying open in his lap, the picture of the model which I was currently working on facing his way.

Oh dear, _that's _what he was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were working with Jesse now? And since when has that little nerd been a model?" His eyebrow was raised, and I could feel the tension vibrating off of him.

Okay, so maybe I should have told him that I was working with Jesse... but this was the reason why I hadn't done. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. He had always had something against Jesse, and right now, I just didn't need the hassle of it all. I needed to concentrate on my work for Elle, not on Randy having a problem with one of the models.

"Because, I just didn't think it was a big deal," I shrugged, praying that he was just going to let it all go, "And believe me, Randy, he isn't the same little nerd that you and I used to know at college. He's changed, a lot."

"Yeah, so I see," He added quietly, his gaze turning back down to the picture with raised eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Ella, do you think I'm that naive?" He scoffed, slamming the folder closed before he threw it on the bottom of the bed angrily, "You kept seeing Jesse a secret, you got defensive as soon as I spoke about him, and now you're practically drooling over him!" He threw his hands up in the air as he stood up from the bed.

"Drooling? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, he's changed, a lot," Randy sarcastically replied in a voice way too similar to my own.

As the realisation hit me as to what my best friend was saying, I was utterly gobsmacked. I looked up at him, my jaw slack, as I wondered how he could have possibly come to this conclusion. Even if it were slightly true, I had kept the fact that I did find Jesse attractive under complete wraps... or so I had thought.

"You think..." I stopped, laughing in disbelief, "You think that I like Jesse? If you don't recall, Randy, I broke up with him, a long time ago."

"Exactly, a _long_ time ago. Things change over time. I don't think that you like him, Ella, I _know_ you do."

As those few words left his lips, all my disbelief disappeared. I was no longer fathomed... I was furious. I pulled myself up to stand on the opposite side of the bed, and folded my arms across my chest as I glared towards him.

"And if I do?" I asked, my voice uncomfortably quiet.

"Then you're stupid, Ella," He growled. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but before I could speak he cut me off, "You already know that he isn't the same person that he used to be... but it's not just his looks that have changed. He's a model, Ella... do you really think he'll still be the sweet and caring guy that had a crush on you in college? No, he's going to be an arrogant, self-centred asshole. He'll play along for a while, but once he's had enough, he'll just throw you to the curb and move on to the next pretty blonde he sees."

Déjà Vu hit me like a slap around the face as I recalled the last time Randy and I had had this kind of conversation, and it was even about the same damn person. Why was he so adamant about me not dating? Was it because it was Jesse? Or was it simply because he just wanted me to be miserable? Either way, I was sick of it.

"Like you, you mean?"

I knew that it was a low blow, but I had never expected to see such hurt in Randy's eyes as I replied with this. I instantly regretted it as his beautiful blue orbs left my own eyes and looked around the room. I don't think I had ever made Randy feel that way before, and just the thought of it make me feel sick to my stomach. Yes, he was being an asshole, but there was no need for what I had said. How could I have been so cruel?

"Randy, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, you're right," He interrupted, shaking his head as he finally looked back my way, a small, unhappy smile on his lips, "Look, just forget I said anything, yeah? I've gotta get going."

"Randy..."

But before I could even begin to beg for forgiveness, my best friend had picked up his necessities and left my hotel room. I groaned at how idiotic I had been as I threw myself back down on the bed.

Why hadn't I just told Randy about Jesse in the first place? As soon as I rang him up that afternoon to tell him what had happened I should have explained everything to him.

I knew that it was going to be impossible for me to get to sleep at all now. My mind was buzzing around crazily, my eyes felt sore as I struggled to hold in my emotions, and all I could do was think that I had hurt my best friend.

With a small sigh, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, getting rid of the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks, before I leant down the bed and once again picked up my folder and laptop. I hoped more than anything that my work would keep my mind off of the man that I loved.

Opening up my folder, I cringed as I saw what I had to work on, the beautiful pictures of Jesse as he stood on a catwalk, dressed in all the outfits I needed to co-ordinate with. I knew I still had a lot of work to do for him, but now was not the time. I flipped the page to the next model, and instantly starting typing away my ideas again. I'd go back to Jesse later on, when I could bring myself to think of the fact that the reason Randy and I had just had our first ever argument was because of him.


	10. Doubt

**A/N: So, I know I told you all that once the last chapter reached 20 reviews, I was going to post the next. It actually only has 18 at the moment, but because I'm feeling generous, I decided to post this for you all!**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to **_Christina89, Joviper54, xXParieceXx, VolcomStoneBabe, Starkittie, CraftyTink529, foolishangel87, I'mxAxRockstar, CapriceCC, RKO. I. F., Becky. Xo, xDarexToxDreamx, emma217, hardyrhodescenafan1, Cena-holic8, Kayla Smiley, Mrs. Brittiany Orton _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the previous chapter, you're all fantastic. Now, do you think we can make it to twenty this time?**

**Anyway, here it comes. I hope you all enjoy it, and make sure you leave feedback. I appreciate all of your opinions, even if they're negative!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Doubt

Throughout the morning, model after model had entered the room which I was working in so I could fix them up ready for the show. Each of them spoke animatedly to me... but truthfully, I really had no idea what any of them had been saying. I had watched their lips moving as I turned their faces into perfection, but I never heard the sound that came from them. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts... and most of them had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the Elle show I was working towards was now only moments away from beginning.

"You okay, Ella?"

I turned towards the door and frowned, realising that even between switching models, I had been elsewhere. I was living my dream right now, and all I could think of was my best friend?

But how could I not think of him? Ever since the night that we had had our argument, we had barely said two words to each other. I had tried time and time again to speak to him, but he had hardly even acknowledged my presence when I was around, never mind spoken back to me.

It wasn't like I really blamed him, though. I deserved the silent treatment. I had, after all, basically told him that he was an asshole when it came to dating. Okay, so maybe it was the truth, but it hurt him none the less... and it hurt me too, to realise I'd done that to him.

"Ella?"

My eyes refocused on the young man who was stood leaning against the make shift door entrance, and perhaps my first smile of the day broke across my face. My last model of the day, and the one that I had been waiting for since I stepped foot in the door. Despite the fact that the whole argument between myself and Randy was over this young man, I couldn't help but be happy to see him. He used to be one of my best friends in college, not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous.

"I, err, sorry Jesse... my mind was else where," I smiled at him, admiring his _extremely _tight jeans, which just happened to be the only thing he was wearing.

"So I noticed," He frowned as he walked over and threw himself down on the director like chair, both of his hands on the arms as he looked my way, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I nodded a little too quickly, "I'm just worried about the show, I guess. It's not everyday you have to do the make-up for Elle models. I just hope that all the critics like it."

"Ah, you don't need to worry about the critics, I never do," He wafted his hand in the air and smirked at me, "Besides, you're work is fantastic, Ella."

I felt a blush grow across my cheeks at his compliment, and I dropped my gaze to the floor. I had never been one for compliments, especially when they came from someone who looked like he did.

"Have you seen the crowd out there?"

I had seen the crowd, but it wasn't something I wanted to think about right now... because I knew it was just going to take my thought's all the way back to the beginning, back to _him._

About half an hour previous to this, when I had been waiting for a late female model to arrive for her make-up, I had decided to visit the backstage area to take a look at what the catwalk looked like now it was brimming with life. I moved back the white curtain a few inches, and my eyes had instantly grown wide at what I saw. I couldn't quite believe that all of these people were here to see fashion, to see my make-up... but despite the fact that it had made me feel terrified, it still seemed right to me. Somehow, it felt like where I was supposed to be – like home. Well, all except for one thing.

I scanned the front row over and over again, looking for the familiar face that should have been in his seat by now... but it wasn't. Randy wasn't here. I sucked in my breath, hoping more than anything that he was just running a little late – because if he had decided not to come – well, just the thought of it tore my heart in two.

"Yeah, I went to take a look a couple of models ago," I looked up shyly, "There are a hell of a lot of people."

"Tell me about it," He whistled, his eyes growing wide.

"Right, like it's going to bother you, looking like that," I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I know, I was only messing with you," He winked, before the pair of us laughed lightly, "I love the limelight."

My smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a frown of confusion. It was strange – the man in front of me may have been called Jesse Eaton, he may have had the same voice as my old friend did, but everything else? The looks, the fact that he _enjoyed _the fame... it was something I had never expected from him. He was like a completely different person now.

"Jesse, what made you change?" I asked, trying my hardest to not sound rude as I backed him towards the chair so he was once again sitting down. I figured this would be an easier conversation to have if I was working on something else at the same time.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I picked up a facial wipe off the table beside me and started on his facial.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude or anything, and it's not that I don't think it's a good thing... but since the last time I saw you, you've changed so much. Back then, you never cared about good looks, or fashion, or fame – or anything like that, really," I shrugged.

"I didn't?" He rose an eyebrow, an amused look on his face, "Maybe I did, and you just didn't know."

I frowned as I watched him smiling at me, and I wondered if what he was saying was true. Had he always liked fashion, and I had never even known about it? What kind of friend would I have been to him if I had never even known what his true loves were?

"You... you've always loved fashion?" I stuttered.

He looked at me for a few moments with such a serious expression that I really believed what he was saying was true. Wow, I really had been a lousy friend. I had been too tied up with fantasising over Randy that I hadn't even found out about my other friend. The friend that I could have dated, if I hadn't wanted someone else instead...

"No," He finally broke out in a grin, shaking his head back and forth, "Well, actually... I started to look into it a little more during our last year at college, you know... when you and I didn't have classes together anymore so we didn't see each other much? I thought that, if I knew more about fashion, then maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Once again he looked my way, but instead of his serious expression, he looked as if he were calculating something in his head. I waited patiently, studying him as he worked things out. I watched the slight pout of his lips, the lines on his forehead as he racked his brain, his beautiful gold eyes as they looked at my own, his broad shoulders, his stomach muscles...

I didn't catch myself until I saw a smirk on his lips. My face grew bright red as I threw the make-up down beside me and searched through it for the next product I needed... anything to keep me from looking his way. I'd just been completely drooling over him and he was watching me while I did it. What had gotten in to me?

Despite my utter embarrassment, the smallest of smiles grew on my lips. For the first time since I had met Randy, I was admiring a man that wasn't him. I found a man who wasn't my best friend extremely attractive... maybe I'd finally learned my lesson. Perhaps I had finally realised that it was time to move on. Randy wasn't interested in me, so why should I wait for something that would never happen?

"Nothing," He shook his head as I finally turned back around, "Anyway, I couldn't quite believe how quickly I took to it... but as soon as I had, I realised I wanted to be a part of this world, just like you always had," He smiled, lifting his hand to wave it around the room.

I shook my head lightly and smiled back at him, wondering how I had ever turned down someone like Jesse. I stayed silent as I finished off his make-up, my mind on the fact that I could have belonged to this man right now. Hell, we could have even been married... but I had ruined all those chances, because of Randy. It was all his damn fault, why did he have to be so beautiful?

"All done," I grinned at him as I put away the last of the products.

"Thanks, Ella," He grinned as he stood from the seat and once again towered over me.

"Anytime Jesse."

He stood looking down at me, and an uncomfortable silence quickly filled the room. I folded my arms across my chest and puffed air from my cheeks, trying anything to end what was going on. I wasn't quite sure why this was happening, I has never felt this awkward around Jesse before. Then again, I had never found Jesse this attractive before.

"So, umm... I know you have you're wrestling show later today, but are you doing anything afterwards?"

An automatic yes was going to leave my lips straight away, but before I opened my mouth, I managed to stop myself. Monday, after Raw, was mine and Randy's movie night... we had both told each other multiple times that unless we had work matters, we wouldn't miss it. Even Randy would turn down women on our movie night.

But were we even going to have one tonight? We hadn't spoken in five days, how could we possibly make up in a few hours to do so? I really doubted that we would, especially seeing as he hasn't even turned up to one of the most important shows of my life yet.

"Actually, Jesse..."

"Excuse me, Jesse, if you'd like to quickly make your way to the changing area, you're stylist is waiting for you," Pierre's voice sounded throughout the room, interrupting me before I had barely begun to speak.

The pair of us turned slowly to see him stood in the doorway, dressed in a very camp white suit, but looking immaculate none the less as he beamed at us.

"Sure Pierre," He nodded, before turning to look my way, "You coming to watch the show from the back?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I grinned up at him, before the pair of us followed Pierre from the room.

I didn't speak to either of them for the next few minutes as we walked, I was much too worried about the fact that the show was only a few minutes away from starting... and much too annoyed that my best friend wasn't even there for me.

As we reached the curtain area, all three of us separated – Pierre left to sort out the first few models who were waiting to go out on stage, Jesse went to get changed into his outfit, and I went to peer out at the crowd one last time.

My eyes skimmed the front row for perhaps the tenth time that day, but when they found someone knew, my breath caught in my throat. I watched as Randy sat with his arms crossed, his long legs dangling out in front of him, as he looked around the room absentmindedly.

How could I have ever doubted him? He was my best friend, of course he wasn't going to show on the most important day of my life so far. Despite what had happened between us, he was still here, for me.

And it just made me love him even more. I sighed lightly to myself as I let go of the curtain and took a step backwards. So it seemed, I did have feelings for Jesse now... but they were still nothing compared to what I felt for Randy.


	11. Living The Dream

**A/N: Heya guys! Wow, 21 reviews, that's crazy. Thank you **_CraftyTink529, foolishangel87, RKO. I. F, Christina89, emma217, alana2awesome, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar, VolcomStoneBabe, Becky. xo, xDarexToxDreamx, Starkittie, Cena-holic8, CapriceCC, hardyrhodescenafan1, Joviper54, Kayla Smiley, davis25, rkolover2, legacyfangirl _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic! Now, I don't wanna be greedy, so do you think we can make just one more, 22 reviews, for this chapter?**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy, and leave lots of feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Living The Dream

I stood in oar for the next hour, wondering how I could have possibly been a part of something like this. The fashion show was like nothing I had ever seen before in my life. It was a million times better than anything I had worked on previously – a million times better than I had thought it would have been... and part of this was because of _my_ work. Watching the models, whose make-up I had done, show off the latest clothes for one of the biggest fashion companies in the world – well, it was like a childhood dream.

Speaking of the models, each and every one of them looked flawless as they strutted down the catwalk, one of them in particular.

"Quite a catch, isn't he?"

I turned quickly to my side to see Pierre looking my way, a small smile placed on his lips. He nodded towards Jesse, who was now showing off the latest Elle underwear to the crowd. I too nodded, my face growing warm as I turned back to look at what was happening. I looked through the females in the audience, and from the expressions on their faces as they watched Jesse, I realised Pierre and myself were not the only ones that were admiring him.

I could feel my stomach clench uneasily, and a feeling of anger grew inside of me. Who were they, to look at him that way? It was if he were a piece of meat. Yes, I had been admiring him myself... but I knew the real Jesse too. It wasn't just his gorgeous face and perfect body that I liked about him. He was by the far the nicest man I knew... and I had turned him down.

I was shocked to find myself feeling this way – jealous. What right did I have to feel like this, when once upon a time, he could have been mine? I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

I shook away my thoughts, my eyes once again looking around the room to find something else to concentrate on – something other than Jesse's immaculately chiselled abs.

It didn't take me long to find someone else to look at... and this time my jealousy grew even further. Watching the women in the crowd admiring Jesse was _nothing _compared to watching Randy admire the women models. I could nearly feel my heart splitting in two as I watched him eyeing them, a long legged blonde in particular...

When Randy turned to look at Jesse, I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the change of his expression... even if there really was nothing funny about it for me. If looks could kill, then Randy would have murdered right there and then from the glare he was sending towards the other man. I shook my head, realising that both he and I hated each other liking anyone else of the opposite sex... even if it were for totally different reasons.

I sighed to myself and shook my head lightly, wondering what I was going to possibly do with my current situation. I loved Randy... more than anything – but he didn't love me in return – and despite being okay with doing it so far, I was slowly becoming tired of being by myself, of not having someone to share my life with.

But how could I share my life with someone that my best friend didn't agree with me dating? Would he _ever _agree that someone was good enough to be my other half?

* * *

Half an hour later, the show had finally come to an end... and each and every one of us backstage, including the models, were basking at the curtain in glory. From the roar of the crowd cheering and clapping, the show had definitely been a success, which put all of us in a fantastic mood.

I watched as a number of designers and models that had already changed walked back out onto the catwalk to greet the people who they knew in the crowd. Despite my earlier thoughts about my best friend, I still couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting to see him... especially after we had barely even spoken to each other over the past few days.

I jittered rather impatiently on the spot as I waited for the horde of people to enter first before I moved. Although I couldn't wait to see Randy, there was no way I was going out there while everyone was still looking. I loved fashion shows, yes... but I would never in a million years have been able to do what the models do, in front of so many people.

I hadn't realised that as I was gazing lazily through the crowd of people beside me that I was looking for a certain someone... not until my eyes connected with his, anyway. Jesse was still wearing his last outfit from the show, a suit, and he looked nothing short of perfect.

I could feel the blush growing across my cheeks as he half smirked my way. Despite my growing discomfort, I shook my head lightly and smiled at his arrogance. I couldn't quite believe what I was thinking right now, but the new Jesse was more like Randy than he was his old self, the one I knew at college.

The young man looked down at his watch, and I guessed that he was somehow late for something - perhaps returning the clothes he was wearing – because with a quick wink my way, he disappeared through the slowly thinning crowd backstage.

I sighed to myself as I finally got into the queue to see my best friend. I forced myself to forget anything to do with Jesse, even if he was completely and utterly beautiful. Right now, I didn't need a guy getting in the way of my friendship with Randy.

Forgetting about Jesse was proving to be much more difficult than I had first thought... up until I finally manoeuvred through everyone else to reach my best friend. The moment I stopped beside him and my eyes locked with his beautiful blue ones, everything else was forgotten.

"Randy," I breathed, smiling at the sound of his name leaving my mouth. It had been too long since I had said it... much too long.

"Hey, beautiful," He replied, standing from his seat and sending me his own smile which I loved so much, "That was..."

"Rubbish?" I teased, smirking lightly.

"I was going to go with horrendous, but I suppose rubbish will do," He shrugged, before a large grin grew across his face.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him childishly, a giggle breaking out of me afterwards.

"Come here, you," He rolled his own eyes, before reaching out and pulling me in for a tight hug.

All my teasing thoughts melted away as I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest. I breathed in the scent of his cologne, and vowed to myself that I was never going to argue with him again. I couldn't bear the thought of having to stay away from him again, even if it were for only a week.

"Randy, I'm sorry, for how I spoke to you... it was completely out of line," My mouth was pulled down at the sides as I finally lifted my head to look at him once more.

"Hey, Ella... you don't need to apologise to me," He shook his head, his hand rising to my cheek, "I said some pretty bad stuff as well, I guess we just got caught in the moment," He shrugged, sighing lightly, "But I've really missed you, babe. Life isn't the same without my best friend," He smiled ever so lightly.

"I know exactly what you mean," I smiled back timidly, my cheek burning under his palm, "Please, can we never fight... ever again?"

"That sounds pretty fabulous to me," He grinned, before pulling me in for yet another hug, "Oh and, by the way," He whispered, his mouth so close to my ear that I could feel his breath tickling the side of my face, "The show was amazing, especially the make-up."

"Thanks, Randy," I cuddled up against him, a smile breaking across my face at his compliment.

We stayed like that for a long time in silence, basking in the fact that we were together again in happiness. I could feel eyes on all sides of me, most likely women from the crowd who were disappointed that the beautiful man they were sat near was 'taken'. Although I hated the fact that I wasn't his, I still smiled against his chest as I took a peek and noticed that my assumptions were correct. We weren't together, but they didn't need to know that.

"Erm, Ella..."

My eyes shot open wide, and my smile disappeared instantly as I heard an all too familiar voice behind me, followed by the sound of him clearing his throat. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and cringed, wondering how his timing could be any worse. Any other time, I would have loved his company, but right now?

I lifted my head slowly from Randy's chest, and smiled apologetically his way before I span around to face the gorgeous blonde man behind me. From the looks on both of their faces, neither was happy to see the other. Great, this was just what I needed.

"Jesse, hi," I spoke up, plastering on a fake smile, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," He nodded, his eyes looking between my own and Randy's, "I was just going to come and congratulate you... I'm sorry, I had no idea that you two were still so close, or, err... dating."

I looked between the arm that Randy still had around my waist and Jesse's face, and blushed lightly. I had wanted all the women to think that we were a couple, but Jesse? I wasn't so sure...

"Oh, err, we're not together," I shook my head, smiling at him lightly.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and he gave the pair of us a look that spoke more than any words possibly could. He either didn't believe a word I was saying, or he thought we were completely mad for not being together when we were so close to each other. I agreed with him completely on the latter, even if Randy didn't.

"So, umm, yeah..." I stuttered, trying to find something to talk about as the awkwardness took over all three of us, "You guys haven't seen each other in a while, huh?"

"Not since school," Jesse shook his head as he inched closer, "It's good to see you again, man," He nodded, holding his hand out towards him.

"Hmm, likewise."

Randy's voice was completely flat as his spare hand shot out to shake Jesse's. Their grip went on for too long, and I could see the veins in Randy's arms straining from the force he was putting into it. I elbowed him inconspicuously, knowing from the look on the blonde man's face that he was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Randy," I growled under my breath, so only he could hear.

He turned his head towards me, saw the expression that I was giving him and quickly let go of Jesse's hand. I looked back towards the smaller of the two, and sighed lightly in relief as I realised he didn't seem to be _that_ bothered by Randy's death grip. I rolled my eyes to myself at my best friend, wondering why he hated Jesse so much that he had to try and rip his hand off.

I was grateful that barely seconds after this; Pierre entered our little group with an excitable smile on his face. I wasn't sure whether he was just happy that the show had been a success, or whether it was because he was stood in between two absolutely gorgeous men. I wouldn't have blamed him if it were the second option.

"Hi Pierre," I smiled brightly at him, "Randy, this is the man who rang me with the offer to work with Elle," I looked up at him with the smallest of glares, gripping his arm tightly. I would seriously kill him if he tried any other funny business now.

"Nice to meet you, man," He nodded, catching on with my thoughts as he smiled his way politely.

"And you," Pierre added, rather flustered as he looked the largest of our little group up and down.

I had to press my lips against Randy's arm to hide the grin on my face as he looked sideways down at me, his beautiful features twisted uncomfortably. If I were not so faithful to my darling Pierre, I would have been rolling around on the floor laughing from his expression.

"Help," He mouthed, his eyes pleading.

"Err, so... Pierre, is there something that you needed?" I choked out, still struggling to hold in my smile as I turned back his way.

"Actually, Ella my darling, there is," He grinned back at me with his immaculately white teeth, "I have another proposition for you."

"Another... another proposition?" I stuttered, my eyes looking between both Randy and Jesse, before turning back to the small man, "What is it?"

"Well, you see, the artist which you replaced for this fashion show was supposed to be working with us for the entire tour we are doing – but truthfully, he's not up to scratch. He's not like you, for example," He smiled at me, "So, I was wondering if for the next six months, you would like to travel with Elle, and be our make-up artist for the tour we are doing, rather than the man before you?"

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing as Pierre asked me this – it felt like a million emotions were all running through my head at once – excitement, oar, triumph... but also sadness.

Six months? Six whole month's away from my job in the wrestling world? How would I ever manage to get away with that? Six month's away from my home – away from my best friend – away from the man that I loved. I had struggled to be apart from him for a week, how would I ever handle half a year?

"I, I don't know..."

"What?"

I looked up to Randy, to see him looking back at me as if I were mad. I frowned and shook my head at him. He may have been okay with shipping me away for that long, but I damn sure wasn't.

"Randy's right, Ella," Jesse spoke up. I groaned, wondering why the one thing they had to agree on was this, "Think about what this could do for you, for you're career."

"But six months... that's just, too much. What about my job? I'll never be able to get all that time off, and I can't quit. I love it too much."

"Hey, you're best friend is a favourite of Vince's," Randy nudged me, smirking. I hated that smirk now, "Leave him to me, yeah?"

"Yes, leave it to the handsome young man, Ella," Pierre added.

I looked between the three of them, pouting like a five year old as they all worked against me. I didn't blame Jesse or Pierre, if they thought their business would be better with me working for them for a while... but Randy? Why did he want me to go?

"Babe, all you've ever wanted to do is this. You have you're shot now, you could be living your dream... and you're not going to take it?"

My eyes locked with his, and I could feel a lump growing in my throat as he pulled me closer to his side and smiled. Why did I always jump to conclusions? Of course Randy didn't want to get rid of me... if he did; he would have done it years ago. Instead, he wanted me to be able to live the life that I had always wanted. He wanted me to live my dream.

I ever so slowly smiled back up at him, as I once again squeezed his arm – but this time it wasn't with annoyance, it was gratefulness. I sighed as I turned back towards the other two men, looking first at Jesse, then at Pierre.

"Okay, I'll do it."


	12. The Last Bit Of Hope

**A/N: Thank you **_Joviper54, hardyrhodescenafan1, foolishangel87, Becky. xo, Cena-holic8, emma217, Christina89, I'mxAxRockstar, xDarexToxDreamx, CapriceCC, gurl42069, nikki1335, Starkittie, davis25, legacyfangirl, grafx. ALLURE, RKO. I. F, xXParieceXx, grayharmony, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, CraftyTink529 _**and last but not least, **_LKANENITE _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic! I asked for 22 reviews, and you gave me 23, so I'm chuffed. :)**

**Do you think we can make 24 this time? Here it comes, anyway. I really like this chapter, so I hope all of you will as well. Either way, make sure you all leave lots of feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – The Last Bit Of Hope

I slowly opened up the bathroom door, my expression timid as I slipped my head through the gap to see what my best friend was up to. His attention was on the television screen before him, to my relief. He was waiting for me to join him for our weekly movie night... but right now, I wasn't ready. I needed a few moments alone to compose myself, to think over all of the madness that had occurred since I had agreed to travel with Elle.

It wasn't until afterwards that I was told we were leaving far too soon for my liking. Tomorrow. I felt my stomach drop at the news. Of course I was going to go along with it, for the sake of my career, my dream... but the thought of having only one more day to spend with Randy before I wouldn't see him again for six months, well – it was killing me.

Somehow, although I wished he hadn't done, Randy had managed to convince Vince to give me leave for as long as I needed, and my job would still be there for me when I got back. If he hadn't agreed to me having so much time off, then I wouldn't have gone. I would have been upset, of course, but at least I wouldn't have to have left behind my best friend. The show that night passed quickly, and as soon as it had ended, we had returned straight back to the hotel. We couldn't take spending time apart now, not when we had such little left as it was... so instead of going back to my room first, we went straight to his.

The only problem with this, was that all of my things, including my clothes, were in _my _hotel room. I looked down at the large t-shirt and boxers that Randy had borrowed me, and cringed inwardly. I was not looking forward to walking out in front of him dressed like that... but I couldn't hold it off much longer. I couldn't stay away from him over something petty like that, not when after tomorrow I wasn't going to see him for half a year.

I finally built up the courage to push the door the entire way open, before I walked a few steps into the room. I looked at Randy, my cheeks turning red as I watched him do a double take at my clothes. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked me up and down. He could have tried to hide the fact that I looked so hideous.

"Maybe I should... go and fetch some of my clothes," I stuttered, my eyes on the floor.

"What? Why?" He asked, his voice confused, "Ella, you don't need to go anywhere. We only have tonight, remember? And why you would ever want to change out of my clothes, I have no idea," I looked up to see him smirking my way, his head tilted to the side, "And besides, I like it. It suits you."

I pulled a face at him, wondering why he spoke to me like that. If he really liked how I looked, wouldn't he have done something about it already? He'd had seven years to do it. Why did he continue to do this to me, to get my hopes up, then ruin them all once again when he ran away with the next beautiful woman he saw?

"Whatever you say, Randal." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I waited for one of his sarcastic replies, but instead, all I received was a sceptical look. I frowned, wondering what he must have been thinking right now to give him that kind of expression.

"Ella, can you..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead he patted the bed beside him, "We need to talk."

Ah crap. Those four words were never a good sign, for couples they usually meant that they were separating, and despite the fact that Randy and I weren't dating, we were closer than most people were in relationships.

I timidly walked across the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, bringing my hand up to my shoulder to try and rid my tense muscles. Today had been hard work, both emotionally and physically... and right now, I was really starting to feel the latter.

"Here, let me," I jumped at the sound of Randy's voice, even if it were only a whisper. He was much closer than he had been when I had first sat down, and despite how often we spent together, I still couldn't hide the blush that grew across my cheeks as I felt his hands reach up to my shoulders and his bare leg brush against my back. What was his problem with wearing something longer than shorts? "What's gotten you so tense, Ella?"

"Hmm, work..." I bit my lip, barely managing to control myself as I felt his hands caress my shoulders and neck over the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Well, don't worry, I'll make it all better," He breathed in my ear.

Mere moments later a gasp escaped my mouth as I felt the tug of the t-shirt, and the feel of his warm hands on my bare skin. I looked between both of my shoulders to see that somehow, Randy had managed to pull the large neck hole down so that my shoulders were no longer covered by anything. My cheeks flamed as he massaged the width of them, millions of tiny sparks exploding one after another from his touch.

I had always forced myself to act sane at moments like this, when we were so close together, because who knew what I would end up doing if I let myself go? But right now, as he helped to ease my tension, I couldn't help myself. I felt myself leaning backwards until I was stopped by the solid wall of his chest, which pushed against me as he breathed in and out.

I watched as he removed his legs from behind my back, and instead moved them to both sides of me to become more comfortable. I closed my eyes, and once again bit my lip as I struggled to hold in a moan at the thought of being sat between Randy's legs, his hands on my bare shoulders. What would happen now... if I were to turn myself around? If I were to run my hands across his perfect torso? If I were to kiss him? Would he kiss me back? Or would he turn me down?

My eyes shot open, and I jerked myself forward, away from his grasp. How could I have been so stupid? It was suicide, allowing Randy to get to me in that way, allowing my feelings for him to take over like that.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full with concern.

"Nothing, I err... you wanted to talk?" I asked, turning sideways to glance his way as best I could in our position, while my hands awkwardly tried to pull the t-shirt back up.

"Oh, that, yeah," He nodded, pulling himself backwards, so that he was once again lay down the bed, looking towards the television screen.

I pulled my legs beneath me, and slowly inched closer to him, my eyes locked on his face as he stared at nothing in particular in front of him. I could feel my entire body coursing with adrenaline from the moment that he and I had just shared together, and I had to press my palms against my knees to stop my hands from shaking.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing's up," He shook his head, finally looking my way again with the smallest of smiles, "I just, I wanted to talk to you about... about Jesse."

"Jesse?" I instantly replied, a suspicious look on my features. If this was going to be anything like our other chats about my blonde friend, then it wasn't going to be comfortable. In fact, it would most likely turn into an argument.

"I know I've said some bad stuff about him in the past, Ella, and I still stand by some of them, but..." He was glancing at me from under his eyelashes now, his thumbs twiddling around each other thoughtlessly.

"But what, Randy?" I asked, my eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion.

"Ah man, I can't believe I'm going to say this," He threw his head back, puffing out the air from his cheeks.

"Just spit it out," I rolled my eyes, playfully punching him on the arm.

"Alright," He chuckled ever so lightly as he peered my way, his head still resting against the wall behind, "I know that you said you were sorry for how you spoke to me the other day, but what you said really got me thinking, and well – you were right. You know I never have been, and I never will be, a fan of Jesse's, but has it really got anything to do with me? I'm you're best friend, and I worry about you because I don't want to see you getting hurt... but that doesn't mean I can make you're decisions for you. If you like him, Ella, then you should do something about it. Don't listen to what I have to say, because who am I to give you relationship advice?" He finished, sending me his patented smirk.

I had waited for this since the first time Jesse has asked me out on a date, nearly seven whole years ago. I had waited for Randy's approval of him, and I had been beyond annoyed when I hadn't received it.

But now, now that I had a second shot with making a life with Jesse, he'd given it to me... in a strange, Randy sort of way, he was approving of a relationship between myself and my beautiful blonde friend. This was one of the only things I had ever asked of my best friend, but now... now that I finally had it, I didn't want it. I wanted him to take his approval back.

"Ella?"

"Urr," I struggled to compose myself as my emotions began to run wild. I had to get out of this situation before my stupidity took over and I really told him what I was thinking, "Thank you, Randy," I smiled his way.

"Hey, I only want you to be happy," He replied, brushing my cheek with his thumb, "So, I know how much you hate horrors, and seeing as it's going to be our last movie night in far too long, I'll let you choose the genre."

"I, err, I don't know. Comedy?" Anything to keep him occupied while I thought over everything that I was trying to keep out of my mind.

"Hmm, sounds good," He nodded, grinning at me, before he took a hold of the remote from the bedside table and began to look for a suitable movie.

After pulling me into his side as he usually did, Randy began to talk to me about something, I guess it was to do with what different options we had when it came to the film, but truthfully, I heard none of it. I ummed and arred, as if I were paying attention, but instead my head was elsewhere, and it was reeling.

I had never thought in a million years that Randy would accept Jesse as being a suitable guy for me to have a relationship with, but I had wanted him too. Hell, only earlier on that day, I had wondered to myself why he had such a problem with me dating him, because I knew that he was such a nice guy.

And now, he was finally okay with it... but for some crazy reason, I wasn't.

Some idiotic part of me had been stupid enough to hold on to just a small bit of hope. Deep down, I had always wondered if the reason he had been so protective about me dating was because he secretly liked me too...

But tomorrow, I was leaving him for a whole six months – six months that I would be spending with Jesse, and he was okay with that. As this thought ran over my mind, the last bit of hope that I had shattered. Randy Orton would really never be mine, and I was just going to have to accept that.


	13. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: Heya guys! First of all, I just want to thank **_Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Christina89, VolcomStoneBabe, hardyrhodescenafan1, xDarexToxDreamx, emma217, RKO. I. F, Cena-holic8, I'mxAxRockstar, CapriceCC, foolishangel87, Becky. xo, Joviper54, Kayla Smiley, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, legacyfangirl, davis25, grayharmony, rkolover2, grafx. ALLURE, CraftyTink529, nikki1335 _**and **_ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are absolutely fantastic, and you gave me the exact amount of reviews that I asked for, so thank you!**

**Secondly, I thought I'd wait until now to post this chapter so I could give you all a Christmas present with it. You'll probably hate me after you read this one, but still, haha. And for those of you who are starting to get worried about Ella and Randy, don't. There's still a long way to go yet.**

**So, I probably won't update for a few weeks now as I'll be busy during the Christmas holidays... unless of course, I get that many reviews that I can't simply stay away. I hope you enjoy this, and I'll try and be back with the next one soon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Some Things Never Change

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light that was entering the room as I stretched out my limbs. I turned to the side, and smiled ever so lightly as I noticed Randy was still sleeping soundly beside me. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the television was still switched on, and he was still holding on to the remote in his hand. I took it from him gently and turned off the TV, before turning to place the remote on the bedside table.

My eyes skimmed over the clock beside me, and an audible gasp left my lips as I realised I was late. Extremely late.

"Shit!" I squealed, diving out of the bed and running around the room as I tried to find my work clothes.

"Huh, Ella? What's wrong?" I heard Randy mumble. I turned to see him now sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes as he gave me a confused look.

"Its 10am Randy, my ride is going to be here in fifteen minutes and I don't even have my bags ready back in my own room!" I threw my hands up in the air as I failed to find anything but my shoes, "Look, I'm going to have to leave my stuff, I can't find it anywhere. If you find it, can you just... keep it until I see you again or something?" I sighed, pulling on my leather boots. I had been extremely self conscious about wearing Randy's boxers and one of his t-shirts the night before, but right now, I was too worried to even care. I was going to run through the entire hotel to get to my own room dressed in them, and it still no longer bothered me.

"Woah, wait... aren't you even going to give me a proper goodbye?" Randy spoke up, suddenly wide awake as he jumped up from the bed to stand beside me.

I looked up at him, and my lips pulled down at the thought of having to leave him for so long. There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to give him a proper goodbye, but I just didn't have the time.

"I'm sorry, Randy," I shook my head, turning away from him and walking over to the door, "I can't. They'll kill me if I'm late, and..."

"So don't go."

Despite the little time that I had left, I stopped in my tracks, my hand wrapped around the door handle. Was he serious?

"What?" I asked, turning half way around so that I could see him better.

"I said don't go," He shook his head, his expression serious, "I don't want you to go, Ella."

"Randy..." I sighed, pouting with sadness, "I don't want to go either. I'm going to miss you so much," I smiled lightly, and placed a hand on his arm, "It'll be okay. We'll keep in touch."

"No, Ella, it's not just because I'm going to miss you," He barely even whispered, a small, un-humorous smile on his lips.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, spinning around fully to face him... and that was when his lips came crashing down against my own.

I pushed against him, my eyes wide. I was in complete shock. He had known me for seven whole years, and had had far too many chances at showing me how he truly felt... yet he decided to choose now?

Noticing that I wasn't responding to the kiss, Randy quickly pulled away; his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked down at me.

"Ella, I..." He began, slightly breathless, "I'm sorry if... I didn't mean..."

And then it suddenly hit me. Randy Orton, the man that I loved more than anything, had been kissing me. Why the hell would I fight, or question, that? It was what I had wanted since the moment I had laid eyes on him at college. There was no way I was going to pass this chance.

"Randy, shut up," I whispered, smiling at him as I placed my finger over his lips.

He sent me his famous smirk, making me shiver with anticipation. He pulled my hand away from his mouth, and within seconds our lips were once again joined. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in closer. I felt his hands on my hips, lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

My skin felt as if it were on fire as his lips left my own, only to trail down my jaw and across my neck as he pulled my t-shirt over my head in one harsh tug. I ran my hands across his tattooed arms, still not quite believing that I finally had the man that I had been craving for.

He stopped then, his eyes finding mine, as if he were thinking the exact same as I was. His beautiful blue orbs burned into my own with such passion that I couldn't bear to be apart from him any longer. I grinned at him timidly, before reaching over and kissing him once more. Randy didn't need to be told twice... before I knew what had happened, he had spun around and dropped me down on the bed, never letting go as he crawled on top of me...

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I choked loudly as I struggled to pull the air into my lungs. I looked around the still dark room, my heart pounding in my ears as I wondered what the hell was going on. I felt a slight pressure against my waist, and I turned to see that Randy was lay beside me, his arms wrapped around me securely. My eyes travelled to the bright letters that I saw shining on the black box on the table behind him, and a grim smile broke across my face as I finally realised what was happening. The alarm clock read 8:11am.

It had all been a dream.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my messy hair, wondering how my subconscious could be so cruel to me. How could I have ever believed that something along those lines was real? Randy had never wanted me, and he never would.

With a small sigh, I looked back towards the man still sleeping soundly beside me. He looked so innocent, so beautiful... I could feel my stomach twisting with pain as once again I craved to be his.

I shook my head, trying to bring myself out of my depression as I looked back up at the clock. I knew that I still had a few hours till I had to leave for the airport, but it wouldn't hurt me to be ready early. At least that way, I would also have something to take my mind off of what had just happened.

I slowly pulled Randy's arms from around my waist, and inched out of the bed, trying to keep from waking him. I knew he'd be mad that I'd left without him, he had told me that he was going to help me prepare... but as I looked on, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to wake him when he looked so peaceful. I'd just catch up with him later, before I left properly.

I walked over to the corner of the room and quickly found my pile of clothes where I had left them the previous night. I tried not to think about it too much as I pulled them on, I didn't want to be reminded of my dream even more.

After I was finally dressed, I picked up my mobile phone, and after one last glance at the still sleeping Randy, I tiptoed from the room silently.

I sighed in relief as I slipped through the last corridor unnoticed and opened up the door to my own room. Once closed, I leant my back against it and looked around at the three half packed suitcases that were scattered around the room. I groaned at the thought of having to fit all of my clothes into them, so instead, I opted for a hot shower first. Once I had mulled things over in the warm water, hopefully I would be ready to finish everything off... and not to mention forget about my dream.

* * *

I had only just left the bathroom, freshly dressed, when I heard a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and growled under my breath at the interruption. Right now I didn't have time for whatever they wanted from me. It was now quarter to nine, the time was passing by quickly and I still had a lot to get through before I left.

"So, were you planning on saying goodbye before you left?" The person on the opposite side of the door spoke up as I opened it.

I cringed as I noticed it was none other than Randy, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt. One of his eyebrows was raised as he leant against the door frame, his arms crossed over his perfectly chiselled chest.

"Of course," I smiled at him shyly, opening the door wider so that he could enter, "And I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I just didn't have the heart to when you looked so..."

"Dashing?" He asked with a fake dramatic sigh, bringing his hand up to rest over his heart as he walked into the room.

"Hmm, if you say so," I shrugged, smiling at him once more, "I was going to come and see you as soon as I got all this packed up done though, I promise," I innocently added, as I pointed around the room at all the packing I still had to do.

"Did you really think you were going to get all this done by yourself?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"I don't know, I was going to try," I shrugged, walking over to take a few pairs of jeans and squeeze them into one of the cases.

"Well, don't worry, I'll help you out," He stretched his arms up in the air, and I couldn't help but notice when his t-shirt rode up to show his stomach underneath. I blushed and turned my attention back to the clothes in front of me as he walked over and picked up some items himself.

"You don't need to do that, Randy," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Hey," He began, taking a hold of my chin so I would turn to look at him, "That's what friends are for," He grinned.

"Right..." _Friends._

I sighed to myself, before allowing a fake smile to grow across my lips as I nodded his way. We quickly fell into an easy conversation as we began packing, but even then, I couldn't get my mind off of him. All I could think of was the dream that I had only just had, about the fact that Randy would never be anything other than my _friend_ – and not to mention that in an hours time, it would be the last time I saw him for a whole six months.

* * *

Once it was finally time for me to leave, the pair of us made our way down to the lobby, Randy carrying the majority of my luggage for me. Neither of us spoke a word the entire way down, and I couldn't stop myself from glancing at his beautiful face any single moment that I could. I had to take in everything about him; I had to paint his picture in my mind... because it was going to be a long time since I got to see something so perfect.

"Excuse me, Randy... do you mind if we get a quick picture with you?" A tall, lanky and beautiful blonde, along with a shorter woman, but no less stunning, stopped us as we stepped out of the elevator.

I looked up at Randy, sighing slightly to myself as I already knew what his answer was going to be. Of course, I couldn't deny fans their photos... but just once, especially now – when I was leaving behind my best friend for so long – I would have liked for him to put me before another woman.

"Actually girls, if you don't mind, I'll take them in a minute. I've just got something to do right now," He replied as politely as possible, causing my mouth to nearly drop open to the floor.

I watched on as the pair of them nodded, before disappearing to the opposite side of the lobby to get a picture with a different wrestler. I looked back up at Randy, my jaw still slack, as I noticed him smirking down at me.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"Err, nothing," I shook my head, the smallest of smiles growing across my features. He'd just turned down two absolutely gorgeous women for _me_. Was this the same Randy Orton that I knew? Because it certainly didn't seem that way.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sheldon?" A voice spoke up, bursting my happy bubble.

I turned to the voice, and my mood instantly dropped as I noticed the chauffer stood before us, a bright smile on his face.

"Err, hi..."

"It's nice to meet you," He nodded, smiling once more, "My name is Terence and I'll be your driver this morning. Would you like me to take your luggage for you?" He asked, holding out his hand for the bags which the pair of us still held on to.

"Sure," I nodded, passing my own over to him, and watching Randy do the same, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied, before looking between the two of us, "I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes."

The moment he began to take my bags to the car, I turned back towards Randy, not wanting to waste another moment. I could feel the pain that had twisted my stomach earlier that morning return, and my eyes began to sting as I struggled to hold back tears. I knew that this was going to be hard, but now, that it was really happening... it was _excruciating_. How was I supposed to say goodbye to him?

"Ella," Randy spoke up first, his arms falling to wrap around me and pull me against him, "I'm going to miss you so much."

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of his cologne, my head shaking back and forth against him.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I whispered, holding on to him tightly.

"What am I going to do without you for six months?" He asked, chuckling slightly as I looked up once again.

"Hmm, I dread to think," I smiled lightly, "Just don't go getting yourself arrested or anything, okay?"

"I'll try my best," He grinned, before leaning over and placing a kiss on my forehead, "Call me when you land, okay? And I know that it's going to be hard getting in touch when our time frame is going to be so different, so make sure you keep emailing me."

"Of course," I nodded, my eyes scanning outside to see my driver stood beside his limo, waiting for me to join him, "I guess I better get going. Take care of yourself, Randy."

"I will, you too... and have fun," He smiled, hugging me one last time.

I reluctantly pulled away, my hand still gripping to his as I backed up a few spaces. My eyes pleaded with his to say something, _anything_, to make me stay.

But this wasn't a dream. This was real life, and I should have known by now that I was never going to get the fairytale ending that I had dreamed about. With a small sigh, I watched as he sent his famous smirk my way, and I nodded back in return.

I backed away a few more steps, before I finally had to let go of his hand. I span around and began to walk away, my emotions no longer bothering me. As I pushed open the large glass door and walked out into the cool air, all I felt now was numbness.

I turned around as I reached my ride, wanting to catch one last glimpse of my best friend before we parted for so long. My eyes locked on his form, still in the middle of the lobby where I had left him... but now, he was no longer alone. I shook my head, and smiled without humour to myself.

The girls from before who had asked for a photo were back, and from their postures, along with the patented smirk on Randy's face as he spoke to them, I knew that they were all flirting with each other. I could feel the tears returning as I turned away, not being able to watch them any longer.

I guessed some things never did change.


	14. Time Will Tell

**A/N: First of all, thank you **_foolishangel87, Fairy Skull, xDarexToxDreamx, I'mxAxRockstar, baybie, emma217, RKO. I. F., hardyrhodescenafan1, VolcomStoneBabe, Cena-holic8, CapriceCC, Joviper54, Becky. xo, CraftyTink529, nikki1335, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Christina89 _**and **_Kayla Smiley _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic... but I know we can still do better! We got eighteen reviews for this one, so do you think we can make it to 20 again this time? If you do, I'll post the next one as soon as I possibly can.**

**I hope you all had a fab Christmas and got everything that you wanted and more!**

**A bunch of you guys have asked me if the next few chapters are going to lack Randy as Ella is going away for six months. Don't worry guys, because those months will pass in only four chapters, he'll be back by eighteen, and there's still going to be tons of bits about him in the next few as well.**

**And, just before I go, for those of you who have Tumblr, I've now created my own page, and although I'll use it for random stuff as well, I'm going to be posting previews for up and coming chapters, including one's for this... so, if you'd like to follow me on there, check out the link on my profile page.**

**Right, sorry for the essay... here comes the next chapter. Enjoy, and make sure you all leave lots of feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Time Will Tell

The flight to the first country of the tour, Germany, was far too long. I had never been one for flying, especially long distances such as this... but for once, it wasn't the thought of being so high that was getting to me. It was the fact that I had far too much spare time to think.

Of course, the majority of the people I would be working with for the next few months were on the plane with me, but so far, I'd only made friends with one person, Pierre... and Jesse, well – seeing as I knew him before, he didn't even count. But still, the two people who I actually knew were nowhere in site, which meant I had nobody to talk to, nothing to distract me... I was left alone with my thoughts, and right now, that was really something I didn't want.

No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, my mind kept returning to the moment before I climbed into my ride at the hotel, the moment when I had seen Randy flirting with the two young women. I had always hated Randy being with other women, especially beautiful ones who outweighed me by a mile... but for some reason, these two stuck out more than any other had. For once, I had thought that he was putting myself before his own needs... but obviously not. He was the perfect gentleman while saying goodbye to me, but the moment I had gone, he was back to his old self. Obviously he wasn't bothered about the fact that we were going to be apart for so long, unlike me, where the thought was already unbearable.

I had known for a long time that Randy and I were never going to be a couple, and I had learned to accept it... but I had never known how he felt about our friendship. I had always thought that as a friend, I had meant as much to him as he did me. Seeing as he seemed more bothered about a bunch of blondes than us being separated for so long, I guess not.

My mind ran over these thoughts again and again, wondering if I was the problem, if I had done something wrong, or if it were my fault for leaving. In the end, I came to the conclusion that none of these were true. The problem wasn't me – it was him.

* * *

I scrambled out of the plane far too many hours after leaving America, but still my mood was no better than when I had left. In fact, it was worse, because now I knew that none of what I was feeling was my fault, it was Randy's. Usually, as soon as the plane touched the ground and I was allowed to switch on my phone, I would have been calling him to tell him I was okay... but this time? I was far too pissed off with him to even contemplate ringing him straight away. He was just going to have to sweat it out a little... if he even gave a crap.

An hour or so later, I finally managed to make my way out of the airport and to the limo that was already waiting to take me to the hotel that was going to be my home for the next week or so. I was in oar of the size and the beauty of it as we eventually pulled up outside – of course, I'd stopped in plenty of nice places while back home and travelling with work – but compared to this, they were nothing.

After checking in and tipping the staff that carried my bags to my room for me, I was left by myself... and once again with my thoughts. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched it on, the smallest of smiles growing across my lips at the picture of Randy and myself on the screen. No matter how angry I was with him, I needed to let him know I was okay.

I pulled up the all too familiar number, dialled it, and waited patiently for him to pick up... but after the tenth ring, and it went to voicemail, I could feel myself once again losing control.

So now he wasn't even answering his phone? If it were the opposite way around, I would have been waiting anxiously for his call... I would probably have tried to ring him a million times already to make sure that he landed okay. I guess he was too busy having fun with a bunch of women to care if his best friend made a flight okay. It was nice to know how he truly felt.

I threw my phone down on the bed angrily, and I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think of something other than Randy... other than the fact that I loved him so damn much and he didn't even care about our friendship. I knew that I needed a distraction right now, and truthfully I didn't care what it was. I'd take anything to get my mind off of him. I picked up my room card and made a bee line for the door...only to jump back when I opened it to find someone else stood on the opposite side.

"Jesse" I asked, my eyes wide as I took in his frame. He looked nearly as startled as I felt, and his hand was still raised as if he were about to knock on the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you'd settled in okay," He shrugged, his expression starting to change from shock to suspicion as he looked at me with raised eyebrows, probably trying to work out why I was looking so flustered.

"Oh, well... that's nice of you," I replied, as politely as I could possibly say in my current mood. I half smiled afterwards, hoping that he'd realise I was trying to be genuine; "I'm doing okay so far, thanks. The flight wasn't so good, though. A little too long for my taste."

"Really?" He asked, frowning slightly, "I thought you would have been used to the flying by now, seeing as you travel all over with your job."

"What can I say?" I shrugged with an unenthusiastic sigh, "I've never liked flying."

We fell silent for a few moments, and I cringed at Jesse's expression, knowing full well that he knew something wasn't right about me. Why did he have to be so perceptive? Couldn't he just leave it alone?

"Ella, you okay?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door frame, "You seem kinda... I dunno. Is something bothering you?"

I shrugged, wondering if I should even bother trying to hide how I really felt right now. It was pretty obvious that he knew there was something wrong with me, so why should I lie to him? After all, maybe telling Jesse my problems would make me feel slightly better. I could really do with a second opinion.

"I guess," I nodded, my eyes finding the floor.

"Hey," He quickly stood up, and brought his hands up to rest on my shoulders. I sighed, my eyes closing from his touch. Maybe he couldn't give me electric shocks just by holding me like Randy did, but it still made me blush. It was completely different from being held by Randy... it wasn't exciting, it didn't give me a rush, but instead, it felt nice, comforting... _safe_, "What's wrong?"

"Jesse..." I began, looking back up into his beautiful golden eyes, "Have you ever loved someone, or wanted someone so much... but they didn't feel the same way?" I was barely even whispering now. This was the first time I had ever spoken to anyone about my feelings for Randy, and although I hadn't admitted it was him I was talking about, I knew Jesse had probably already guessed.

"I have, actually..." He interrupted my thoughts, and I refocused my gaze to see that he was looking straight at me, his eyes blazing with an unknown emotion.

I froze, my own eyes growing wide as I realised what he meant, and I was instantly filled with guilt. The person who he had liked who didn't like him in return had been me. Back when we were in college together, he had wanted for the pair of us to be together, but I had barely even given him a chance. I had been too hooked up on Randy.

"I never didn't like you, Jesse," I shook my head, smiling lightly at him.

At least this much was true, I _had_ always liked him... just not as he had wanted me to. But now? Now things were completely different. For the first time since I had laid eyes on Randy, I felt something for another guy. Not only was his personality just as cute as ever, and not only was he absolutely gorgeous now, but he had also really grown up in the last few years... and although until now, it hadn't seemed like it, so had I.

I had waited seven years for Randy, I had told myself over and over again that I needed to move on because he was never going to be mine, yet I never had. I was sick and tired of doing that, of waiting for someone who didn't even care for me enough as his best friend. I knew I was always going to love him, but I wasn't going to wait for him any longer. There was no point in being miserable for the rest of my life because of him, when I could make myself so much happier by just acting on my other feelings. Besides, he'd even told me to go for it if I liked Jesse... so that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Jesse?" I spoke up, breaking a rather long silence that had taken over the pair of us. I wondered if he had been thinking back to when we were in college as well... but he had probably come to a completely different conclusion than I had. He probably thought I was only telling him that I had never not liked him to make him feel better. I had just basically told him I was hooked on Randy, after all.

"Hmm?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, looking down at my watch to see that it was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon already, "Or now, actually," I chuckled, looking back up his way expectantly.

"Now?" He asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah..." My smile quickly disappeared as I took in his expression. I didn't blame him, though, really. I had had this chance before and blew it, it was my fault if he didn't want to try again, "Of course, it's okay if you're busy, if you already have something else to do..."

"No, no," He shook his head, a slow smile creeping across his lips, "I'm free all night."

"You... are?" I asked, my own grin returning as he nodded my way, "Well, umm, do you want to do something?"

"I'd love to," He nodded, sending me a smirk and a cute little wink.

I must have looked like an idiot as I giggled childishly, but right then I really didn't care. I hurried out of my hotel room, closed the door behind me and linked arms with Jesse as we began to walk down the corridor. I shook my head, remembering back to our first date from years ago, at how we had started off in the exact same position as we were in now. I smiled, realising that was the only thing that made the two events similar. Back then, I had still been hopeful that one day I would have belonged to Randy. But those dreams were gone now... and I was just going to have to replace them with new ones. If these dreams were going to involve Jesse, I still wasn't quite sure. Only time could tell if he was going to finally be the guy that took my mind off of Randy and became the new love of my life.


	15. Moving On

**A/N: Thank you**_VolcomStoneBabe, Fairy Skull, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, Becky. xo, Kayla Smiley, foolishangel87, gurl42069, Christina89, CapriceCC, xDarexToxDreamx, CraftyTink529, RKO. I. F, emma217, Cena-holic8, nikki1335 _**and **_grafx. Allure _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock. I know I asked for 20 reviews, but being nice like that, I decided to post this after I got 19.**

**Now, I've had loads of inspiration for this story as of late (that probably has something to do with the fact that I am totally drooling over Mr. Orton again) so, if you review, then I'll keep updating. I want 20 again this time, and the minute the 20****th**** comes through, I'll post chapter 16. I have up to 18 done already, and I plan to write more tomorrow, so like I said, review and you'll get quick updates!**

**Here comes the next one. Enjoy, and make sure you leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Moving On

Time passed quicker than I could have possibly imagined while in Germany, so before I knew it, two whole weeks of the tour had already passed by, along with our first country. We had arrived in Italy a few days ago, and we were yet again working to make the up and coming fashion show as perfect as the two which we had only just done.

Although I did miss my every day job, the amount of work that I had definitely kept me occupied. Strangely enough, I loved the pressure of the shows, because when they finally took place, and they were a success, it was all worth it. Not to mention travelling around Europe was beyond amazing. Everything was so open... nothing like New York City, or Florida... it was beautiful.

As for myself and Jesse, well, the two of us were getting on like a house of fire. Because of our busy schedule, we'd only been out on two dates as of yet... but I honestly didn't mind. Spending time with him every day while working on the fashion shows was enough for me. Who wouldn't want to see the man that they liked trying on his outfits? Outfits that consisted of barely anything, the majority of the time? I most definitely didn't.

Nothing romantic had happened between us as of yet, but the inclination was definitely there, so I didn't mind in the slightest. We had plenty of time for that, anyway, we still had five and a half months to spend with each other. Surely something was bound to happen in such a long length of time, especially when it was obvious we both had feelings for each other. Why someone who looked as good as he would ever like someone who looked like me, was completely beyond me... but I didn't complain.

Everything in my life was fantastic right now... everything was as I had always hoped it would be. Everything except one thing, that was. I'll give you three guesses what that problem was.

I sat on the bed of my hotel room, the sky dark outside, matching my mood. I had had a good day, actually no, a _great _day before now. We'd done a full dress and make-up rehearsal for the next show, and Jesse and I had had a major flirting session as I made him up. I had been giddy when I returned home to work some more on my laptop... but that was before I had checked my e-mails.

Right now, I just didn't want this. The day after I had left, after I had finally cooled down, I had pulled myself together and sent Randy a quick email, filling him in on the fact that I was okay, and how things were going so far. It didn't take him long to reply, telling me that he had been more than worried, that he had tried to ring my phone but it wouldn't connect through, and then he went on to tell me about what I was missing at home, including the cute brunette who he'd spent some time with the previous night.

After that, I had only emailed him once, and it had only been a brief message telling him that I was sorry, but I was too busy to be sending regular messages. It was the truth, in a way... but once upon a time, no matter how busy I was, I would have found time for Randy. Now – now I didn't even want a spare second to think about him and what he was doing back home. I didn't need any more distractions on his part, especially now that things seemed to be going well with Jesse.

But I couldn't hold it off any longer. I cringed as I clicked on the message I had received two days previously, and took in a deep, shaky breath before I began to read it. I knew that if it had anything to do with his conquests, I was going to be beyond annoyed. Why did he insist on filling me in? Didn't he realise what it did to me?

But as I skimmed over the email, my anger quickly subsided, and my mouth pulled down at the sides. Now I felt even worse than I would have felt if he had told me about a bunch of girls.

_Ella,_

_How are things? I know that it's probably going to take you a long time to read this, as you're so busy right now... and I know you're probably enjoying yourself far too much to care about you're best friend –sniff- but I just wanted to write to you anyway and tell you something. I miss you, Ella. I know, it sounds crazy, doesn't it? But it's the truth. It's not the same without you. Everything seems so empty. I keep expecting you to walk into my locker room and complain about something one of the Divas has said to you. I keep thinking that you're going to be in my hotel room when I get back, watching movies with me or rolling your eyes at my idiocy. I can't quite believe that it's only been two weeks. How am I supposed to last another five months without you?_

_Anyway, please don't take all of my moping to heart... not completely, anyway. I don't want you running back just to comfort my gorgeous self, now. Take care of yourself, Ella, and please, as soon as you can, let me know how you are. Hearing from you would probably ease some of this boredom that is all I have here without you!_

_I'll see you soon. Kind of._

_Randy._

I shook my head back and forth, wondering how with just a few sentences of sweet talk, Randy could win back my affections completely. My eyebrows pulled down in a frown, my mood not improving in the slightest. To be honest, I actually preferred the Randy that told me that he was with other women... because this Randy, the one that told me his feelings, and that he was missing me, really was not what I needed. Not when I was trying to move on with Jesse.

But still, I knew I had to email him back, regardless. I was missing him too, after all... the least I could do was tell him that. _As a friend_. If that was even possible for me.

_Dear Randy..._

_**Knock, knock!**_

My stomach jolted and my breath caught in my throat at the sound of someone on the opposite side of my door. I looked quickly at the time on the screen of my laptop, my frown growing even further when I realised it was now nearly half past eleven at night. Whoever it was, and whatever they wanted, this couldn't be a social call. Not at this time.

I shut my laptop up slowly, my mind no longer on the email from my best friend as I crawled off the bed and made my way over to the door, standing on my tiptoes to get a good look at whoever it was through the peep hole.

My worry quickly turned to relief, and not to mention happiness as I swung open the door. Standing on the opposite side, dressed in a slightly unbuttoned white shirt and black jeans, was Jesse... and he looked _gorgeous_. Of course, he always looked gorgeous, but there was just something about him at that moment that rendered me completely breathless. Minutes ago I had been worried about Randy's confession about missing me, I had been worried that it would once again leave me completely wrapped around his little finger and I would have left Jesse for the second time... but now, as I looked at him, I knew that wasn't true. Randy didn't want me, no matter how much he missed me.

But Jesse did.

"Hey you," I grinned up at him, "Is everything okay?" I asked. Obviously I was more than happy to see him, but that still didn't stop me from being confused as to why he was stood outside my hotel room at this time of night. Especially when the pair of us had to be back at the hall where the next show was taking place at half past six the following morning. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for long with the amount of work I had to get finished, but as for him... I had thought he would have been in bed by now. After all, he was one of the models... he needed his beauty sleep.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late... if it's a bad time I can talk to you tomorrow," He smiled, dazzling me momentarily.

"Err, no, its fine," I shook my head back and forth.

"Okay, well..." He sighed, and I frowned, wondering why he was looking so wound up. I'd seen the old Jesse get worked up plenty of times, but the new one? I didn't know he could get worked up... he was always so laid back these days.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," His eyes grew wide as he shook his head back and forth, "It's nothing like that."

"Okay then," I nodded encouragingly, smiling up at him once again.

"The reason I've come here, Ella, is because, well – we've not really had chance to speak to each other today, and I've been thinking about you all day..."

"You have?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"I have," He nodded his head, chuckling lightly.

"Well... I've been thinking about you too," I tilted my head to the side, my cheeks blushing at my confession. It was true, I had been thinking about him quite a bit during the day, especially since I had seen him only a few times, and barely managed to speak a few words to him throughout.

"I was hoping you'd say that," He grinned once again, making my legs feel like jelly, "Because you see, there's something I've been meaning to do..."

"What do you..."

Jesse didn't give me time to finish my sentence before he told me, no – showed me, what he meant by what he said. Before I knew what was happening, he had closed the small distance between us, taken my head in his hands and plastered an absolutely amazing kiss on my lips. The feel of his lips against mine was better than I had ever expected, perfect even... except for the fact that it was far too short. As quickly as he had kissed me, he had pulled back away from me, his eyes searching my own.

I knew he was waiting for some kind of reply from me, but I was completely speechless. How could he expect me to speak after he had kissed me like that? He must have been crazy.

"Ella?" He asked, his face scrunching with worry, "I'm so sorry, I mean, if you didn't want me to do that, I'm sorry, I..."

"Jesse, shut up," I finally managed to find my voice, the smallest of smiles growing across my lips as I did so.

"Okay," He nodded, his eyes wide, his voice serious.

I shook my head back and forth, my smile growing even wider at how naive he was right now. Did he really not know how utterly beautiful he was? Or how good a kisser he was? Despite how strange I thought it was, it was nice. It was nice to see that he wasn't arrogant about how he looked, or who he was. It was a whole lot better than what I was used to.

"Would you like to come in?"

I watched on for a few moments as recognition crossed over his face, before a smirk grew on his lips. Finally, I told myself, rolling my eyes with a giggle. It took him long enough to realise that was what I wanted as well.

"Sure," He nodded as I moved out of the way for him to enter, before closing the door behind us, leaving us in complete privacy.

"So," I began, my own nerves now beginning to show at what I was about to ask. I hadn't had much practice in this area, thanks to Randy, so it was a little worrying that I was going to say something completely stupid and ruin everything. _Randy_. Why did my thoughts always have to go back to him? No matter who I was with, I still couldn't stop myself from thinking about my damn best friend.

Well it was about time I put a stop to it. Randy was always going to be one of the most important people in my life, but he could no longer be _the_ most important. It was time for me to move on, once and for all.

"So what?" Jesse asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Where were we? Before you so rudely pulled away?" I asked, walking over to him and resting my hands against his perfectly chiselled chest, my voice far more confident than I felt inside.

He replied with a grin of his own, before he closed the gap between us once more, his hands finding their way into my hair as we continued from where we had left off.


	16. Prince Charming

**A/N: First of all, thank you **_Becky. xo, Paparoachgirl94, foolishangel87, Cena-holic8, Christina89, lovelegacy7, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, R. M. E. A., xDarexToxDreamx, rkolover2, legacyfangirl, davis25, Fairy Skull, RKO. I. F., emma217, jeffhardyfan09, xpunkrockerx, CapriceCC, greyharmony, alana2awesome, I'mxAxRockstar, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, xXParieceXx, Joviper54, hardyrhodescenafan1_** and **_gurl42069_** for reviewing the previous chapter. 26 reviews, wow, that's just crazy! I can't really ask any more than that from you, so give me the same again (although more would definitely be appreciated) and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**I'm guessing you're not going to like this chapter as much as the last. You'll understand when you read it. But don't worry; everything that happens in this is for a reason, which you'll find out in chapter 17... kind of.**

**So make sure you leave lots and lots of feedback, and then you can find out what all this is about!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Prince Charming.

With work, travelling and spending all my spare time with Jesse, my hours blurred in to days, my days in to weeks, and before I knew it, four more months had passed by. We were by far passed the half way point of our tour now, there was only a month and a half left to go... and the thought of that frightened me.

Working for Elle was like my own personal fairytale, I had everything that I had ever wanted, the dream job, the gorgeous boyfriend, the rather large pay check... but I knew the minute I returned home, everything was going to come crashing down, and I was going to have to face the real world.

When I had first left for the tour, I had been reluctant to leave everything behind. My job, my best friend, my life... but now – now the thought of returning back to my old life made my stomach clench. I had barely spoken to my parents as of late. Of course, they knew about the tour, and despite my mum never liking the fact that I had wanted to be a make-up artist, she had been happy for me when I had told her I was going to be working with Elle. Both she and my father had told me to keep in touch with them while I was away... but it was so much harder than that, especially when they weren't exactly up to date when it came to technology. Because they had no email address, no instant messaging service, the only way I could get in contact with them was by phone... and that was pretty much impossible. While I had been away, I had managed to call them a grand total of twice, and both of the conversations had been brief... which meant I still had so much to tell them, including my relationship with Jesse.

There was also one other person who I needed to tell about that, and I knew that it was going to be ten times worse than telling my parents. Perhaps Randy had told me to go for it with Jesse if I liked him, but now that it had really happened, well... it was harder to tell him than I had imagined. It wasn't exactly something I could tell my best friend, who just so happened to be the guy who I had loved for the past seven years, in an email.

Speaking of emails, I had sent more and more to Randy over the past few weeks as I began to adjust well to my time frames... but it was nothing compared to the horde that I received from him. It was unusual if I didn't receive one a day from him now, when I returned to the hotel after a long day at work, the first thing I would do would be to check my email. I waited to hear about his day now... because everything he told me was so different to what he had told me two months ago. He no longer boasted about his good looks, or acted cocky, or told me about the Divas he'd been chatting up. In fact, I hadn't heard about women from him in weeks. Instead, he told me about how much he missed me, about the fact that it wasn't the same at home without me, and that he couldn't wait for me to get home.

I had no idea what had happened to him while I had been away, but whatever it was, I liked it. I liked _most _of it. There was only one problem I had with this new man that Randy seemed to be.

Spending time away from him, and with Jesse, had made me realise that despite the fact he was always going to have a place in my heart, Randy wasn't the only man that I was allowed to care about. Jesse was kind, and beautiful, and perfect for me... and over the last few months, since we had been together, I had grown to love him.

But I was beginning to grow worried, now. It wasn't long until I went back home... what if Randy really had changed when I got back? What if he was the perfect gentleman now, the one that he seemed to be in his emails? Would I fall back into my old ways? I knew it wouldn't be that simple... obviously I wasn't just going to fall out of love with Jesse because I was back with Randy, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to want my best friend again.

But, so it seemed, all this worrying was for nothing... because after what was about to happen, it wouldn't matter how I felt for Randy. It wouldn't matter, because I was going to belong to Jesse. Offically.

* * *

Everyone who I knew who has visited Australia had told me how amazing it was, how it was one of the nicest places they had ever visited... so when I had been told it was on our list of places to visit, I was beyond excited. That was until I got there.

If the fact that we barely left our hotel rooms except to go to work wasn't bad enough, then the heat definitely was. I was used to warm weather, living in America, but I had never felt anything like the heat in Australia. It was blistering, and I hated it.

I hated the fact that I had to work in it, I hated how I had to redo the model's make-up countless times during the show, and I also hated how I felt.

I stood behind the curtain, watching the last lot of clothes getting shown off on the catwalk, my mood glum. I looked around at the other female models stood around me, all of them now finished for the day, dressed in their 'everyday' attire, which consisted of short shorts and a bikini tops. I looked down at my own clothes and cringed at the site of my white t-shirt and three quarter denim trousers. What a mess... how out of place could I possibly be? They were the beautiful white swans and I was the ugly duckling.

I needed a distraction. I needed anything to make me forget about the heat and about the fact that I looked like a little girl next to these beautiful women... but the distraction that I got wasn't really one that I wanted.

I turned away from the curtain, and my eyes instantly connected with the gorgeous young man who was walking passed me. _My gorgeous young man._ I smiled at him as I caught his eye, but my mouth quickly pulled down as after a few moments of looking my way, he pulled away his gaze and walked over to the opposite side of the room.

I sighed to myself, my eyes finding the floor as I struggled to hold in tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. So what if we had had an argument that morning, it wasn't like we hadn't had one before. I had stopped in Jesse's hotel room the previous night, and everything had been perfect... up until we fell asleep without setting the alarm. When we finally woke up, we were already half an hour late, Jesse was cranky, and everything ended up being my fault. We barely spoke two words to each other on the way to the show, and although we ended up making good time in the end, it seemed that he was still mad at me... for something that was actually both our faults. I guess that just showed how real our relationship was now. It wasn't real until you argued about the stupidest things.

"Hello, beautiful, you've been rather quiet today my love," A familiar, camp voice spoke up from beside me.

"Yeah... I'm sorry I've not been very talkative, Pierre," I smiled ever so slightly as I looked up at him, "I'm just tired, I guess."

Pierre had become one of the closest friends I had ever had during the last few months. He was like the perfect girlfriend, I could tell him absolutely anything and no matter what it was - guys, fashion, gossip; he always had advice. So what if he was gay and fancied the pants off both my boyfriend and my best friend? I loved him, no matter who he loved as well.

"I'm not surprised, there's only so long you can travel for before it really starts to take it out of you," He smiled back my way.

"Tell me about it," I nodded, "But I should be used to it by now. I travel all over the place with my job at home... although I guess being with Randy makes things easier."

"Hmm..." He eyed me sideways, his waxed eyebrows scrunched together, "How is Prince Charming today?"

I groaned, not wanting to think about Jesse right now. Pierre may have been the perfect person to talk to about my problems, but I didn't think I could tell him this without crying, or making myself look like an idiot... and I didn't want that. Not when _he_ was still in the same room as me.

"Okay, I guess. I haven't really seen him today, except for doing his make-up, of course... and we had to rush through that because we were short on time."

"No, Ella...," Pierre shook his head, causing me to frown, "I wasn't talking about Jesse."

I froze, my eyes wide as I stared at the older man, completely dumbfounded. Of course, I knew exactly what he was talking about; I just didn't want to admit it.

"What... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about tall, dark and handsome. It's obvious that..."

"No, don't even think about finishing that sentence," I cut him off, my head shaking back and forth frantically, "I love Jesse, Pierre."

"I never said that you didn't," He looked up at me once more, rendering me speechless. He was right... "Look, the show is pretty much over with now, why don't you take off? You look like you could do with an early night."

I frowned, wondering if I really looked that bad, or if he was just trying to end our awkward conversation. I'd never been allowed to leave early before because I was feeling tired... so knowing Pierre, it was probably the latter.

I was just about to ask him if it was okay for Jesse to leave with me when I heard a giggle coming from the opposite side of the room. My head shot in the direction of the laugh, and I felt my stomach drop at what I saw.

I watched on, my head spinning, as Jesse stood with three barely dressed female models, all of them laughing and giggling as he joked around with them, his eyes wandering far too low down their bodies.

"Oh, Ella..." Pierre whispered sympathetically as he caught what I was seeing, but I barely heard him. I could barely even see my boyfriend anymore. All I could see was red.

"You know, I'll take that offer of getting out of here," I growled, before storming out of the room without another glance towards Jesse.

What the hell was his problem? We had an argument, whoop de fucking do. The damn thing hadn't even been my fault, but hours later he had still ignored me. That, I could just about take... but this? Flirting with a bunch of stunning models right in front of me? Not only was he just downright taking the piss, but it was just too much of a reminder of something else that had ripped my heart from my chest. All I could think about as I watched Jesse with those women was the last time I had seen Randy at the hotel, with the two blonde women...

_Randy. _I slammed the door to my studio shut behind me, wanting nothing more than to have my best friend beside me as I began to pack away my things. All I wanted right now was to be in his arms, and to hear him telling me that everything was going to be okay... even if he was only still my best friend.

Why did Pierre have to bring him up in our conversation? Was I really still that obvious? Was I so easy to see through, that he still knew how I felt about Randy? That deep down inside, I did still want him to be my Prince Charming? Was that why Jesse was acting that way towards me?

No. If he knew how I felt about Randy, he would have ended things between us a long time ago. I didn't really care, either way, at the minute. Jesse could think what he damn well wanted about how I felt about Randy. It didn't matter anyway. Like I had told myself millions of times before, the feelings were unrequited. Randy was my best friend, and _only _my best friend.

Even so, that still didn't stop me from wanting to be with him now more than anything. I just needed him to comfort me.

I stopped with my hands full of make-up, my eyes searching the room to find what I needed. It didn't take long for me to spot what I needed, and for the first time in a while, a smile grew across my lips. I packed away the last of my equipment, before I walked over to my laptop and opening it up.

I looked at the clock to see that the time was now getting on, so I was hopeful as I opened up a new webpage to check my emails... but when I finally did, I could feel my face drop as I saw the only messages I had received were spam. Although I wanted to see Randy's comforting words right now more than anything, that didn't mean I couldn't send him my own email. It had been a few days since my last, so he deserved to know what was going on with my life. Besides, at least I had something to look forward to later on in the night when I heard from him, seeing as it looked like I would now be spending it alone.

_Hello stranger,  
How are you? I hope things are well at home. I was a little worried when I came online today to see that you hadn't sent me your email yet. You didn't get yourself arrested, did you? You know I told you to stay out of trouble!  
So... I thought I'd just let you know that I'm about to leave our last show in Australia, which was another success. I can't believe how smoothly they've all gone... and how much I've enjoyed it all. It's perfect, Randy. It's everything I could have hoped for and more. I'm so glad that I decided to take the offer... and that's all down to you. You have no idea how much I owe you for pushing me into doing this. I'll buy you a million beers when I get home!  
Speaking of getting home, it's only a month and a half to go till I get back now. Do you think you can last that long without me? Of course not, you probably look like a hillbilly now without me by your side to clean you up.  
Anyway, I just want you to know that I miss you, so much. I look forward to reading your emails any chance I can get; it gives me a little piece of home.  
I'll see you soon, okay? Take care of yourself, and write back soon.  
Ella xox_

I read over my message once more, before hitting the send button and waiting for it to go through. Once it finally did, I closed up my laptop once more and looked around the empty room with a sigh. What I wouldn't do to be home with him right now. Hell, I'd take having the Divas asking me how to get in his pants over this any day... anything was better than being away from my best friend, from fighting with my boyfriend, and then seeing him flirting with a bunch of gorgeous women.

I shook my head once more, before standing up, picking up my things and making a quick exit. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so that I could take a long, hot shower to try and take my mind off of things. I wasn't too sure what I was going to do with myself afterwards, but I didn't want to think of that just yet, because I knew I was going to have one long and empty night ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. I didn't want to write this at the top, because I didn't want to spoil this one for you, but the next chapter will fill you in on why Jesse is acting like he is. Thank you for reading, but don't forget to leave feedback! The more I get, the quicker I update.**


	17. Little Black Box

**A/N: Well hello again everyone. I actually wasn't planning on posting this so soon, as I'm really struggling with a chapter for this at the moment. I don't know whether it's just writer's block, but yeah... when I saw how many reviews I'd got for the last chapter, how could I not post this one? 30! That's just... crazy.**

**Gigantic thanks go to **_Christina89, Kayla Smiley, Fairy Skull, foolishangel87, CraftyTink529, CapriceCC, DareToSeeThroughMe, alana2awesome, Cena-holic8, Joviper54, Sonib89, xDarexToxDreamx, I'mxAxRockstar, Becky. xo, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, xXParieceXx, emma217, RKO. I. F, lovelegacy7, hardyrhodescenafan1, Roxxi-Dynamite, jess346, darkangelmel, davis25, rkolover2, legacyfangirl, grayharmony, grafx. ALLURE, nikki1335 _**and last but not least, **_RKOsgirl92 _**for leaving me feedback for chapter 16. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

**I'm hoping that all your reviews will once again get me motivated, as I really want to get the next chapter up soon for you all. I don't want you all to wait, seeing as a certain someone will be making his comeback in chapter 18! :P**

**Anyway, sorry for blabbing on. This note is about as long as the chapter, haha. Enjoy, and please leave reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Little Black Box

I stayed in the shower for as long as I possibly could, until my hands were wrinkled and the water had begun to run cold. I wanted no part of the outside world right now... the only think that could keep my mind off of the fact that Jesse and I were arguing was the warmth of the water... and even that was no longer there for me.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped around me as I searched through my suitcase for some sweats and a tank top. I quickly dried myself and pulled on the clothes, sighing at how comfortable they felt.

I looked around the room, my eyes scanning the empty sofa, the tidy kitchen area... everything just seemed so wrong without Jesse here. I hated to admit, but I even missed his mess thrown all over the place.

But why was I so upset? It wasn't like I'd done anything wrong. The whole reason I was here right now without him was because he had been such a damn asshole. If he had only smiled back when I had grinned at him as he passed by me, if only he hadn't blatantly flirted with the women models in front of me, then perhaps our whole stupid argument from earlier that morning would have been settled.

But of course not... everything had to be complicated when it came to Jesse. He couldn't choose an easy route. Although I suppose I could say that of every man.

As I threw myself down to lie on my bed, I once again thought about home, about my best friend. I had started to grow worried at first, about returning back to Randy, in case like the stupid girl that I was, I'd fall head over heels for him again and break Jesse's heart... but now all I wanted to do was go home. I'd have given anything to have been able to tell Randy all of my relationship problems and hear his rather ridiculous, but still comforting advice.

I shook my head back and forth, wishing I had taken Randy's advice about Jesse all those months ago, when he had first found out he was back in my life. I had thought then that he was just being an ass because he didn't want me dating anyone... but maybe not. Maybe he was right, maybe Jesse was just too good to be true. Perhaps what Randy had told me was right, that he was going to be perfect to begin with... until he got bored of me.

What if that was true? I couldn't bear to think that after everything we now had together, after everything I had given him, he was just going to leave me...

Just as my breathing began to hitch and my throat tighten at the prospect of my boyfriend leaving me, my eyes caught sight of my computer screen from across the room, and a frown grew across my face at the flashing orange light that was signalling a new instant message.

I quickly pulled myself up and walked over to pick it up, only to return back to my bed so that I could sit against the headboard, the laptop now on my placed securely on my folded legs. I opened up the flashing page, and despite my situation, the smallest of smiles began to grow across my lips at who the message was from, and also from the fact that he was still online.

Randy: _Hey you._

I quickly typed a reply, not wanting to waste another moment not talking to him. It had been far too long since I had had a conversation with Randy, and despite the fact that it wasn't the best way for me to speak to him, it was still better than nothing. It still numbed the feeling I had when I realised how much I really did miss him, and home... especially now, after what had happened with Jesse.

Ella: Hey you, yourself. How are things?  
Randy: _Okay, I guess. Pretty bored.  
_Ella: Bored? Randy, isn't it like, 2am there? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a show tomorrow... or today, I guess.  
Randy: _Yeah, it's just gone 2am, but I couldn't sleep.  
_Ella: I'm sorry, did you just say that you couldn't sleep? Is this the right Randy Orton I'm talking to?  
Randy:_ I know, I can't quite believe it either. Anyway, that doesn't matter... how are you? I got your email, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself._  
Ella: Woah, wait a minute; you don't just get to change the subject like that. What's wrong? Is there something on your mind?  
Randy: _Like I said, it doesn't matter.  
_Ella: Randy...  
Randy: _Ella...  
_Ella: Fine. Whatever. To your previous question, I've been better. But I'm okay.  
Randy: _You've been better? What's wrong, babe?  
_Ella: Nothing.  
Randy: _Of course not...  
_Ella: If you tell me, I'll tell you, Orton.  
Randy: _*sigh* Look, Ella, if I could tell you what was bothering me then I would... but believe me, you don't wanna hear it. Not when you're over the opposite side of the world enjoying yourself. Now, what's wrong with you?_

I frowned as I stopped myself from typing anymore, wondering what it was that could be bothering my best friend... and also why he couldn't tell me about it. When did we ever have something that we couldn't tell each other? Unless...

Unless it was about me.

But how was that even possible? How could he have a problem with me, when I was on the opposite side of the world to him. It couldn't be me... right?

Randy: _Ella? You still there?  
_Ella: Yeah, sorry. What did you say?  
Randy: _I asked what it was that's bothering you.  
_Ella: Oh, that. It's... complicated.  
Randy: _I have all night._

I shook my head back and forth, wondering why I wouldn't tell him it was Jesse who was bothering me. He was my best friend, after all... and not to mention he was the king when it came to flirting with women. Maybe he'd be able to tell me what was going on.

Ella: Okay, well...  
Randy: _Wait._

Wait? What the hell? One moment he wanted to know, the next he didn't? He was seriously acting strange... was there something wrong with him?

Ella: What?  
Randy: _I'm sorry, I wanna hear all of your problems, you know I do... but can I say something first?_  
Ella: Of course you can.  
Randy: _Well, I know I said that I didn't want to tell you what was wrong with me, but I've changed my mind. You deserve to know, Ella.  
_Ella: Randy? What are you talking about? What's wrong?  
Randy: _I didn't want to talk to you about this just over the computer... that's why I didn't say anything, but I guess it can't wait.  
_Ella: Okay, well, go ahead.

Just as I sent the last message, my heart pounding in my ears as I did so, a knock echoed throughout my room. I froze, silently cursing whoever it was that had interrupted the conversation. It had better be something damn important.

Ella: Randy, I'm really sorry, someone is at the door. I'm gonna have to get going... I'lll talk to you soon, okay? I hope you sort everything out. Email me about it or something.  
Randy: _Oh, alright. No that's okay... it wasn't important anyway. Take care of yourself._  
Ella: You too. See you soon.  
Randy: _Yeah, bye Ella._

I closed the lid of my laptop, the smallest of sighs leaving me as my lips pulled down. I felt bad, not staying to hear what the problem was with Randy... but how bad could it be, really? It was probably something completely stupid, like the fact that he didn't know which woman to take out the following night, or what colour shirt to wear at a club. Since I had known him, he must have had less than a dozen problems that he had needed to speak to me about – serious ones, of course. He was far too perfect for that.

I pulled myself up off the bed and walked over to the door, running a hand through my now messy locks as best I could. Perhaps I looked like I lived on the street right now with my sweats and untidy hair, but to be honest, I really didn't care. This person had knocked on my door after hours... or after my hours, anyway, so they'd just have to accept it.

"Ella, hey..."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice turning sour and my eyes narrowing at the site of the beautiful blonde man on the opposite side of the door. I had always thought it would have been impossible to get mad at Jesse... but obviously I was wrong. I was beyond mad at him right now.

"I... I need to talk to you about something."

I sighed, about to reply with a sarcastic comment... until I saw what he was wearing. My anger turned to confusion as I spotted the black Elle suit he was wearing. It looked just like the ones from the fashion show, but I knew it was his own... the suit that he wore for special occasions.

Then why the hell did he have it on now?

"Talk about what?" I shook my head, bringing myself back to the now. There were more important things to ask him first than why he was wearing a suit, "The fact that you haven't spoken to me all day? Or maybe you want to tell me why you were flirting with the models earlier?"

"Models?" He frowned, "What are you talking about, Ella? I..."

"Don't lie to me," I hissed back, opening up the door for him further so he could enter. I didn't exactly want him in my room right now, but I didn't want other people to hear us arguing in the corridor, either, "I saw you with them, Jesse, minutes after you passed by me without even a damn smile or anything."

I watched as his eyes grew wide, and recognition became present on his features. He looked down at the floor for a few moments, his hands twiddling nervously in front of him, before he finally looked back up, his eyes full with an intense emotion, something that I had never seen in him before.

"I wasn't flirting with them, Ella. They're my friends, all we were doing was joking around. You know I'd never do that to you..." He began, reaching out to take a hold of my hands, but I backed away. He wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Friends? Of course." I added dryly, crossing my arms across my chest to stop him from trying anything else.

"Look, I'm sorry," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth as he stepped forward, closing the gap between us so we were now only a few inches apart. Despite how angry I still felt, I couldn't stop my breath from faltering at how close he now was to me. He was far too beautiful for his own good, "I know I've been an asshole today, and I deserve all this stick, but there really is a good reason behind it all."

"There is?" I asked. I couldn't help being just the slightest bit curious.

"Yeah, I haven't just been a bastard for the sake of it, you know," He smiled far too perfectly my way, "I've been playing up because I've been keeping something quiet... something that I've wanted to ask you for some time now, but had to wait for the right time."

"Jesse?" I asked, my heart rate beginning to pick up as I watched him fishing around in his pocket for something. Oh my god was he..., "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think I got dressed like this for nothing, did you?" He smiled once more, finally pulling out what he had been looking for.

My eyes grew wide, and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground as I stared at the little black box in his hand. So maybe he did have a good explanation for acting like he had, but never in a million, billion years had I expected _this_.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha. Let me know what you think, bad or good. The more reviews I get, the quicker you get the next chapter, and the quicker Mr. Orton is back.**


	18. Home

**A/N: Thank you **_Sonib89, CraftyTink529, hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, Becky. xo, foolishangel87, iluvmycena, lovelegacy7, nikki1335, Fairy Skull, xDarexToxDreamx, emma217, RKO. I. F., xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, legacyfangirl, davis25, grayharmony, rkolover2, DareToSeeThroughMe, I'mxAxRockstar, alana2awesome, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, VolcomStoneBabe, BourneBetter67, jess346, Joviper54, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Mizzy681, Kayla Smiley, Cena-holic8, Roxxi-Dynamite, darkangelmel, little miss michelle _**and **_xXParieceXx _**for reviewing the last chapter. 37, just... wow, you guys are absolutely amazing!**

**So, here comes the next... and guess who's back? :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Home

"Ella? You're back?"

I groaned to myself silently as I walked through the all too familiar corridors of my home town's arena, stopping as I heard a not so pleasant voice speaking to me. Being polite, I span around and smiled as best I could at the young woman who was staring back at me... but right now, this was the last thing that I wanted. I didn't want to be hanging around with a Diva who I knew hated me, speaking pointless nice words to her.

I just wanted to see my best friend.

Our tour had finished two days earlier than expected, meaning that I got to return home for Monday Night Raw... and the fact that it was taking place in St. Louis was even better. Where better to see Randy again after six months than here, in the state where we first met? Our home?

I couldn't hide my smile at the thought of returning to him early, even if was only a few days. I hadn't told him that I was home yet, meaning that it was going to be a complete surprise when I visited his locker room. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Actually, I just couldn't wait to see his face, full stop.

I knew it wasn't right, especially since Jesse and I were doing so well again. Especially since I had something extremely big to tell everyone once they knew I was home... and it wasn't just that I was dating Jesse. Even though it was something about him and me, it was something much, much bigger than simply dating.

"Hi, Michelle. Yeah, I'm back," I nodded, smiling lightly her way.

"Wow, well, you look... different," Her eyes were wide as she took in my appearance, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

It had taken Pierre quite some time to grow tired of my moping when it came to how pretty all the other female models were around me, but eventually he snapped. A few weeks prior to coming home, he had taken me to the best salon he could find in China, the country we were then visiting, and had pretty much everything changed about me. My hair was now even blonder than before, nearly white. It was cut short to match the latest trends; I had a whole bunch of new make-up which suited my skin tones, and not to mention all the latest clothes. At first, I felt completely stupid... but once I started to receive compliments from people about my looks, I quickly learned to love it. Not to mention that Jesse thought I looked amazing, too.

"I guess I do," I smiled at her confidently. I didn't feel quite so stupid stood next to her now as I used to. Perhaps I couldn't do anything about how short I still felt, but I could easily match her in the looks department now, "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, there's someone I've got to go and find."

With one last gaze her way, I continued on down the corridor, my eyes scanning each door for the familiar name of my best friend. As I began to get closer, and I noticed familiar superstar's names, I began to grow uneasy.

Of course, I was beyond excited about seeing Randy again. The six months away from him had been even harder than I had ever imagined... but what was I going to say, once I saw him? How was I going to tell him about Jesse? I hoped more than anything that he didn't get angry with me. I didn't think I could take it.

What if... what if he wasn't the same Randy who I left behind? His emails, after all, had completely changed over the past few months. He seemed like a totally different person when he was writing to me, telling me how much he missed me rather than filling me in on a hot new woman.

Before I left for the trip, I had wanted this type of Randy more than anything. I had wanted him to care more about me than his stupid one night stands, even if it was just because I was only his best friend.

Why did he have to become all sentimental now that I had Jesse, the perfect boyfriend? No matter how utterly amazing Randy was when I saw him again; I couldn't do anything about it. It wouldn't even be right for me to think about him in that way anymore. How was I _not _going to think of him like that once I saw him again?

I pulled in a deep breath as I finally spotted the room I was looked for. I stood for what seemed like forever in front of the door, my hand clenched into a fist ready to knock. This was it. I had not seen Randy Orton in six whole months, and we were about to be reunited...

"Here goes," I whispered, finally lifting up my hand and knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," The all too familiar, and breathtakingly beautiful voice called from the opposite side.

I shook my head back and forth, the smallest of smiles growing across my face at the sound of him. I wasted no more time in opening up the door and walking into the room, spotting him almost instantly.

I closed the door behind me, watching him as he stood with his back to me, completely oblivious to the fact that I was in the room with him.

"Cena, you know I told you I'd be there in ten, do you have to bug me like this? You know..."

I stood in silence as he spoke; my arms crossed over my chest, just taking in the sound of his voice, the view of his beautiful back, and not to mention that butt...

But it didn't take him long to turn around, and when he did, his sentence died instantly. His eyes connected with mine, and everything else seemed to disappear. In those few moments, nothing else mattered except for us, and the fact that I was back with my best friend again after being apart for so long. My worries from earlier on had completely disappeared. I didn't care if he was a changed man, or whether he was still the ass that I left behind. I didn't care that I had to tell him about my relationship, or that little something else to do with me and Jesse. All I cared about right now was the fact that I was finally staring into the face of the man who meant everything to me once more.

"E...Ella?" He asked, barely above a whisper, "Your home?"

"I'm home, Randy," I nodded, my voice thick with emotion.

I waited for a response, taking in his beautiful features, his perfect jaw line, his gorgeous blue eyes, that body... god, how had I ever stayed away from him for so long? How had I managed to even last a single day without him in my life?

I finally came back to the now when I noticed his lips begin to pull in to that all too familiar smirk, before his arms opened wide. He didn't have to ask twice; within seconds I had closed the gap between us and dived into his grasp. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go again. I leant my head against his chest, for once not becoming embarrassed by the fact that it was bare... instead I breathed in his beautiful scent, the one that I had gone so long without.

"Randy..." I mumbled against him, the widest possible smile on my lips, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," He sighed, his chin resting against the top of my head as he rubbed my back comfortingly, "But what the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting home for another two days. You could have told me!" He groaned, pulling away just far enough to see my face.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, "I wanted to surprise you."

I watched on, my mind racing as he frowned, before lifting his hands and wiping at my cheeks. I sent him a confused look, not realising until he spoke what he was actually doing.

"Hey," He smiled, his voice comforting as his thumbs stroked my cheeks, "I thought this was supposed to be a happy moment?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

I realised then what he meant... I was crying, and I hadn't even noticed. I shook my head back and forth, laughing as best I could through my tears.

"It is... I'm just so happy to be back home again, and to see you. I dunno how I managed six months away from you, Randy."

"I didn't," His eyes grew wide, and I chuckled, "No, seriously. You have no idea what trouble I got into while you were away."

"Do I want to know?" I rose an eyebrow, not being able to hide my smile.

"I don't think so, no," He shook his head, laughing as his hands left my cheeks, only to move to my hair. I let out a deep, shaky breath, my eyes closing from the feel of his hands twirling with my locks, "Your hair, it looks so different. _You _look so different."

"I do?" I asked, the smile slipping from my face, only to be replaced with a frown. Okay, so I knew that I did look completely different from the Ella I was when I left for the tour... but still, I had hoped Randy would have liked that fact, "I look bad?" I asked, pouting ever so lightly to try and keep the conversation playful, even though deep down inside I felt like my chest was ripping in two.

Not that I should have been caring what Randy thought about my looks. Now that I was back with him again, maybe I realised how beautiful he was once more, how god like he was... but that didn't matter anymore. No matter how powerful my feelings for him still were, I belonged to Jesse now.

"Bad? Are you serious?" He rose an eyebrow, his expression amused, "You never look bad, Ella... you look beautiful, actually. Just because I think it's different doesn't mean I think it's bad."

Oh god. I think I would have preferred for him to have said it _was_ bad.

"Hmm..." My eyes were wide as I thought of something to say, "So, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Pretty much," His head tilted to the side, his hands coming down to rest on my shoulders. I could feel the heat of them through my jacket, and slowly but surely the all too familiar blush was returning to my cheeks from his touch, "What about you?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Great, actually." I nodded, making myself smile his way as I looked down at my hand, my eyes catching the glitter from one of my fingers. Perhaps now was the time to tell him about Jesse, and about this...

"Good, that's good."

I nodded my head, taking in a deep breath as I prepared to fill Randy in on _everything _to do with Jesse and I. I knew it would be better to get it out in the open now... he hadn't exactly been happy the last time I had kept something about Jesse quiet from him.

"Randy, I, I need to talk to you about something..."

"You do?" His eyes grew wide, "That's strange, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about as well."

"There was?" I frowned, completely forgetting the importance of what I still had to tell him being unsaid, and instead wondering what exactly it was he had to talk to me about. Maybe just something to do with the fact that I was home?

Or what if it was something he had done while I'd been away? Something bad. Or if it was just about some girl he wanted to brag about. Or... or about the fact that he had missed me? I didn't know which would be worse right now.

"Yeah," He nodded, "You remember our IM conversation not too long ago, when something was bugging me and I was going to tell you about it?" He asked, one of his hands lifting to brush the back of his neck. I gulped, knowing too well that the only time he ever did that was when he was nervous. Oh crap.

"Yeah, but I had to go, I'm sorry about that," I nodded, my voice sounding far too wavy. What was he going to say?

"Well, you see..." He cut off, his gaze dropping to the floor between us, and I guessed he was just trying to think of a way to put what he was about to tell me. Whatever it was, my heart was pounding right now. I had _never_ seen Randy act like this in the entire seven years I'd known him. Was something wrong? What was bothering him so much that he couldn't just tell me, his best friend, about?

Was it something to do with me?

"Ella?"

I shook my head, not realising until I heard Randy speaking my name that I had disappeared into my own little world, my worried thoughts taking over the now completely. I looked towards him once more, my eyes telling him to continue, but when he didn't, and I noticed the frown on his face, I began to wonder what was happened.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled dryly, his nervousness completely replaced with something I _had_ seen from him before, "What the hell... is that?" He asked, his voice far too steady as he nodded his head down towards my hands that were clasped together in front of me.

If possible, my eyes grew even wider as I instantly knew what he was talking about. I followed his gaze down to my hands, wiggling my left one around slightly so that the light would catch the large diamond on my third finger, causing temporary blindness from the sparkles.

I cringed as I forced myself to look back up at my best friend, only to see that he was already looking back at me, his expression far from happy as he raised his eyebrow my way. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I was about to throw away my last seven years... because those seven years had all been about _him_... and that wasn't the case anymore. Despite how I still felt about him, it didn't change that he didn't feel the same, or that we were never going to be together.

So I'd done the only thing a girl could do. I'd moved on. My life wasn't just about Randy anymore. It was about Jesse, too.

"Like I said, Randy, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

* * *

**A/N: You didn't think I was going to give you answers that quickly, did you? Haha**

**The next chapter is going to be written in Randy's point of view, and you're finally going to find out what he wanted to talk to Ella about. Review in your millions, and I'll update soon!**


	19. More Than Just My Best Friend

**A/N: Thank you **_foolishangel87, hardyrhodescenafan1, iluvmycena, Joviper54, DareToSeeThroughMe, Christina89, alana2awesome, CraftyTink529, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Cena-holic8, Mizzy681, RKOsgirl92, Becky. xo, VolcomStoneBabe, CapriceCC, emma217, Starkittie, I'mxAxRockstar, darkangelmel, ' xDarexToxDreamx, Fairy Skull, BourneBetter67, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, legacyfangirl, davis25, grayharmony, rkolover2, Sonib89, Kayla Smiley xSamiliciousx, little miss michelle, stuffoflegends, JohnCenaFan, nikki1335, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx _**and **_StraightEdgeButterfly _**for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are fab!**

**Like I said at the end of the last one, this chapter is written in Randy's point of view. Part of it also laps over the previous chapter so that you can see his own thoughts on what happened, but there's also some new stuff in it as well.**

**I think what happens in this one is what most of you have been waiting for. Well, one part that you've all been waiting for, anyways!**

**For those of you who I didn't tell over PM, I've now posted a banner for this story on my profile page, so if any of you would like to see how I think Ella and Jesse would look, go and check it out.**

**I hope you like it, and make sure you leave lots and lots of feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – More Than Just My Best Friend.

**Randy.**

I couldn't quite believe what was happening. One minute, there was a knock on the door of my locker room. The next, Ella was back.

And the next? I was about to confess something to her that I had kept to myself for far too long now. Something that I didn't even know I could think, let alone say.

"Randy, I, I need to talk to you about something..."

"You do?" My eyes grew wide, wondering if what she wanted to say was anything like what I had in mind, "That's strange, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about as well."

I didn't even know what it was I wanted to tell her. How was I supposed to admit to her that since the moment she had left for the tour, all I had been able to think about was her?

At first, I had thought it was just because she was my best friend. The only person left for me to talk to about serious stuff was Cena, and he wasn't much help. There was nobody who I could confide in like I could with Ella, so keeping my cool when problems arose was harder than I could have imagined without her.

Not to mention that she wasn't there to fill me in on the awful day she'd had while working with the other Divas so I could comfort her. I could no longer hear her infectious laughter when I told her something stupid, or see her blush when I embarrassed her. I could no longer pull her tiny body against mine while we sat watching a film together, before nearly always falling asleep in each other's grasp.

It was only then that I realised I was missing far more than a best friend.

The more time she spent away, the less everything seemed to make sense. I couldn't eat, I could barely even sleep... hell, I couldn't even look at another woman, because all I saw when I did was Ella. Why was I so bothered by the fact that my best friend wasn't there with me?

It was then that I realised I thought of Ella as _more_ than just my best friend.

"There was?" I watched her frown, and I began to feel uneasy.

_Pull yourself together, moron._ I growled to myself, wondering why the hell I was feeling so nervous as I lifted my hand to rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

It wasn't like I was confessing my love for her or anything. Of course I had feelings for her, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't... but I wasn't that far gone – not yet, anyways. Perhaps it would turn into more, if we gave it a shot, which was really all I was asking for. A shot at a relationship with her, if she felt the same way, of course.

Perhaps the reason it was so hard to say anything was because I was so inexperienced when it came to that kind of thing. I had not once told a woman that I liked her, never mind had serious feelings for someone. And it wasn't like this was just any girl, either. It was Ella, my best friend who I had known for seven full years. It was ten times worse than telling anyone I had met a few months ago.

And then there was the small matter of that blonde idiot known as Jesse. I was hoping, no – praying – that nothing had happened between the two of them while they had been away together. Like the pansy I was, I had told Ella before she left that she should go after Jesse if she wanted... but back then I hadn't realised that _I _had wanted her.

But, I realised, that nothing could have possibly happened. At first I had been worried. She had barely even had the time to email me, and although she told me it was because of her work, I kept thinking that maybe she was busy with Jesse, too.

But, it didn't take long for her messages to become regular, and not once did she mention him. I hoped that meant he wasn't a part of her life. I had my fingers crossed that he'd just turned out to be the asshole that I'd always known he was, and she'd got out of there while she still could. It'd make things a hell of a lot easier for me right now.

"Yeah," I finally replied with a nod, "You remember our IM conversation not too long ago, when something was bugging me and I was going to tell you about it?" I figured this was the best place to start, seeing as this was when I had first begun to realise that I needed to talk to her about how I was feeling. I was actually going to tell her there and then, over the internet, but in a way, I was glad that she had to leave. It wasn't exactly something that could be said over a computer.

"Yeah, but I had to go, I'm sorry about that," Ella added with a nod of her own.

"Well, you see..." I stopped, preparing myself for what I was about to tell her. I dropped my gaze away from hers, struggling to think of anything while I looked at how different, and not to mention how utterly gorgeous she looked right now. Although it had been the Ella before she left that I hadn't been able to get out of my head, I most definitely didn't mind the new one either. The platinum highlights suited her well, her make-up brought out the blue in her eyes perfectly, and those tight jeans and figure hugging top...

My eyes grew wide as I realised where I still was, my thoughts wandering to somewhere I really didn't need them to go right now. I shook my head, dropping my eyes once again... and that was when I caught a glimpse of something shiny in front of me.

It took me far too long to realise what it was, but when I did... everything seemed to stop. I couldn't take my eyes away from the huge diamond ring on Ella's finger. Her _wedding _finger.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO.

This couldn't be happening.

This just _wasn't _happening.

"Ella?" I spoke up, my voice sounding far too short than I had intended as I looked up once more, realising that I wasn't the only one that had been in my own little world.

She looked at me for a few moments, her eyes refocusing on my own, before a confused expression grew across her features when she saw how I was now looking at her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"What's wrong?" I laughed without humour, wondering how she could possibly think I was so naive. Did she really think I wasn't going to notice the rock she was wearing? "What the hell... is that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady as I nodded my head towards her hands.

Ella's eyes grew wide with recognition as she looked down, moving her hands around so that the lightly could catch the sparkles of the ring. I couldn't believe that this was happening. She hadn't even mentioned him to me, not _once_. And now...

My thought's stopped as she looked back up at me, and I raised an eyebrow expectantly. Now was not the time for niceties. I just wanted the truth.

"Like I said, Randy, there's something I need to talk to you about..." She sighed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Right," I answered dryly, bringing my hands up to fold across my chest, "I'm waiting."

"I... I... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't even know how to tell you we were dating, I mean, it wasn't exactly something I could just blurt out in an email, was it? Not to mention I thought you'd act like this," She shook her hands at me frantically, her mood now completely crazed as she blurted out all of her thoughts, "I thought you'd be mad, so I didn't want to tell you while we were thousands of miles apart, I wanted to tell you in person because you're important to me. And then, only a few weeks ago... he asked me to marry him. Things were going so well between us, and I know everything happened so quickly, but why shouldn't I have said yes when we cared about each other? So I did. I said yes... and Jesse and I are getting married."

It took basically thirty seconds for Ella to say all of that, she spoke so fast. I stood, unmoving, just watching her. I knew she was worried that I was going to be mad, and I didn't want to be... I never wanted to be mad with her – but how could I not be?

She was engaged. _Engaged_. If it wasn't bad enough, it was to that smug asshole of a model.

And if _that _wasn't bad enough... then the fact that everything I had felt over the past few months, everything I had wanted to say to her only moments ago, meant absolutely nothing.

I couldn't tell her that I felt something for her now... she was getting married, for fucks sake. If only I had realised that I wanted her before she left for the tour.

But of course, when was I ever that lucky?

By the time I had finally realised that the person who I wanted to be with had been in front of my eyes for years, it was too late.

"Randy?" Ella spoke up, her voice weak, "Please say something."

There wasn't much I could say right now. My head was spinning with so many thoughts I could barely open my mouth.

"Have..." I stopped, taking in a breath and forcing myself to sound a little more coherent. Now was _not _the time to act like this. It wasn't Ella's fault that she wanted to be with someone that wasn't me, "Have you set a date?"

"We have," She nodded, and I watched how she cringed when she said it. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes, waiting for the answer that I knew I wasn't going to like, "You see, Jesse could barely get anytime off of work, so we had to make it as soon as possible. It's going to be in a month's time."

A month? A fucking month? Was she trying to kill me?

God... I had been waiting for this day for weeks now so that I could finally tell Ella how I felt. I was hoping that it was going to go in my favour, that she was going to tell me she felt something for me too and that we could give it a shot.

But this day had turned out to be quite the opposite of what I had hoped. In fact, it was quickly turning into one of the worst days of my life.

"Randy?" She asked again, once more bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

I looked at her then, really looked at her. At her beautiful eyes, her perfect body, her seductive mouth... but nothing caught my attention like her expression did. She looked terrified. Did she really care about what I thought so much? If I told her I wasn't happy, would she... not get married?

Of course she would. Why would she listen to me? She had already told me once when we had argued about Jesse that I shouldn't be giving her relationship advice, which was more than true. I was the last person she would listen to when it came to that kind of stuff.

And besides... who was I to tell her not to get married, if that was what she wanted?

"Are you happy?" I asked, loosening out my tense stance slightly. Despite how much everything still sucked right now, I didn't want to make things between myself and Ella painful. I couldn't stand arguing with her again. I wouldn't be able to survive without her in my life anymore. Not now that I felt about her like I did.

"Happy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she brought her hands up to rest against my bare arms. I looked down at her petite fingers as they struggled to wrap around half of my forearm, wondering how such a small thing could make me feel so alive, yet also so completely dead at the same time, "I'm happier than I've been in a long time, Randy," She nodded, her eyes trying to find mine as she smiled up at me.

It was at that moment that I gave up completely. What was the point, when she felt this way about Jesse? There was no way I had a chance now, so I might as well give up while I could.

But that didn't stop me from feeling numb at the thought of it all.

So this was what it was like to be rejected.

And it wasn't like she had even rejected me. I hadn't even told her how I felt.

But like I said, it didn't matter now. I was just going to have to suck it up, keep my mouth shut, and do what Ella wanted... do whatever I could to make her happy. Even if it meant giving that asshole my blessing to marry her.

"Ella..." I sighed, dropping my arms to take her hands in mine, finally looking into her eyes as I did so, "If you're happy, then so am I," I told her as best I could, smiling ever so lightly.

"You... are?" She asked, definitely not expecting that reply.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, chuckling as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I, err... wow," She whispered, wrapping her arms around me, "Thank you, Randy."

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply. I just closed my eyes and held onto her, realising that it wasn't going to be long till I could no longer do this with her. Hell, I shouldn't have been now. She wasn't mine to hold anymore, or spend nights with watching movies, or fall asleep next to...

I gulped as she pulled away, slipping on my poker face as she looked at me intently. She didn't need to know what I thought. She didn't even need to know that anything was on my mind right now. I'd have plenty of time to mope about it all later, when I was by myself.

"Hey, Jesse and I were planning on celebrating tonight, and I told him that I'd ask you to come along, seeing as you're so damn important to me," She grinned playfully, and I struggled to smile back, "Are you up for it? I'd really appreciate it if you'd come along."

I gritted my teeth together, trying to hide the look of repulsion that was just dying to be set free.

Celebrate the girl who I had feelings for getting married to the guy that I hated? Why the hell not? It wasn't like the day could get any worse.

"Of course," I nodded.

She grinned at me happily once more, before throwing her arms back around me for another hug. I wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of us... but she pulled away far too quickly, her mind obviously elsewhere now as she began to back away.

"I'll let you get on with your match, yeah? I need to have a talk to Vince about the next month's work, so I'll come back afterwards and we can go get ready together?" She asked, although it was more of a demand, rather than a question.

"Sure," I nodded, watching longingly as she reached the door and opened it.

"Oh, and Randy?" She began, turning back to look at me once again.

"Hmm?" I asked without emotion. Whatever it was she wanted to tell me now, I really didn't want to know.

"It's good to have my best friend back. I've missed you," She smiled, before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah," I sighed, shaking my head back and forth as my gaze fell to the floor in defeat, "I missed you too."


	20. Love Sucks

**A/N: Thank you **_hardyrhodescenafan1, foolishangel87, RKOsgirl92, iluvmycena, Sonib89, Christina89, BourneBetter67, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CraftyTink529, xSamiliciousx, VolcomStoneBabe, alana2awesome, DareToSeeThroughMe, Becky. xo, stuffoflegends, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, SoftballStar13, Fairy Skull, ' xDarexToxDreamx, emma217, Starkittie, StraightEdgeButterfly, CapriceCC, little miss michelle, nikki1335, darkangelmel, Cena-holic8, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, legacyfangirl, davis25, grayharmony, rkolover2, poisenousprincess, RKO. I. F., Kayla Smiley, grafx. ALLURE _**and **_JohnCenaFan _**for reviewing the last chapter. Wow, just... wow. I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming like this and I'll update regularly, as I have a bunch already written.**

**I hope you like this. It's once again written in Randy's POV, and I've tried to get it as close to his character as possible. Enjoy, and make sure you all leave lots of feedback. Mwah!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Love Sucks

**Randy.**

My match that night felt like the shortest of my entire life. I didn't know how it was possible, but my time in the ring, taking a shower afterwards, before returning back to the hotel to change into something a little more suitable for this 'celebration' I was having to attend, passed in a blur.

I couldn't even remember doing most of it. All I knew was that where I was now, sat in some posh restaurant with the happy couple, was most definitely the last place I wanted to be on earth.

"Oh stop it," Ella blushed as Jesse gave her another compliment. She giggled, her face growing bright red as she playfully pushed him with her hand, before cuddling up against him.

I felt like I was gonna puke. PDA's where the last thing I wanted to see right now. Especially when the only person Ella blushed for in the past was me... and not to mention that a few hours ago, I'd been hoping she'd be cuddling me like that some day.

I frowned at the pair of them as they looked at each other lovingly, totally in their own little world. I glared at the blonde bastard and his perfect, well, his perfect everything. How the hell had he ended up like this? Only a few years ago he had been a scrawny little nerd. Now he was some butch, pretty boy model, who was loved by millions of women.

If he was loved by millions of women, then why the fuck did he have to choose Ella?

"Randy? Sweetie, you okay?"

I pulled my gaze away from Jesse and towards my best friend, my expression instantly softening as I saw her looking my way, her face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat as I tried to think of some excuse as to why I was just burning holes through her boyfriend. Wait, I'm sorry, that's fiancée now, "Err, I was just thinking... that you guys have a lot of planning to do, if the wedding is only a month away. You think you're gonna manage it in time?"

Man, I wished they couldn't, so they'd have to postpone until he had his next holiday from work... and if I had anything to do with it, that'd be never. I'd have a talk with Pierre about it. He had taken a liking to me at the fashion show, after all, so maybe if I used some of my charm...

"Hmm, it's going to be pretty hectic, but for this girl?" Jesse spoke up, smiling down at Ella with sickening affection, "I'd marry her tomorrow, and still somehow manage to plan it all out, if that was what she wanted."

"Oh Jesse," Ella sighed, leaning over to kiss him.

I forced myself to look away, feeling the contents of my stomach roll as they seemed to go on for what seemed like forever. I knew I shouldn't have had that desert, especially when this had pretty much been all they had done, all night. There was no way I was gonna be getting out of there tonight without upchucking if they didn't stop.

"Randy?"

_What?_ I was sick of Ella bringing me back into focus, just so she could go back to sucking face a few minutes later. This was not how I wanted to be spending my Monday night. The only way to spend that night of the week was in my hotel room, with a movie, and preferably with my best friend cuddled into my side.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, trying to hide my annoyance as I looked up at the pair beneath my lashes, sighing in relief when I saw they were sat a little further apart than before.

"So, I was talking to Jesse about this for a while," She stopped, smiled over at the blonde guy, making my jaw clench, "Although he already asked his brother to be his best man, we still both want you to be a big part of this wedding. You're a huge part of my life, Randy, so I want you to be there for me though out this important stage of it."

I wanted to give her the most evil glare I could summon as she looked at me all sweet and innocent, a cute little smile turning up her lips at the sides. Why the hell did I have to feel like this? Everything had been so much easier when I could have simple one night stands. Now I had to have damn feelings for Ella, and she wasn't even single. Now I realised what people meant when they said love sucks.

How could I refuse her, when she was looking at me like that? She knew from the minute she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I would agree. I'd do anything for her. I would have six months ago, when she was just my best friend, never mind now.

"I'll be there every step of the way, if you need me to," I nodded, cringing at how cheesy my line sounded, but hey... Jesse seemed to be doing well by it, why couldn't I give it a shot?

She grinned happily at me then, latching onto Jesse's arm as she excitedly began to talk about everything she wanted. I heard something about a beach wedding, but the minute I heard Leo Dicaprio join the conversation, I zoned out again. The last thing I needed was his annoying voice in my head right now.

Although my own voice wasn't any better. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, ring tactics, hot women, punching an annoying blonde guy in the face – my thoughts still returned to Ella. I couldn't stop thinking about how she looked dressed in a pair of leggings and a long, red top. She never would have worn something like that before. She had never been the girly girl she was now six months ago, even though she was a make-up artist herself.

It wasn't that I didn't like her new look. I loved it; actually... it just felt like she'd changed for him. She'd changed everything about herself for some guy, but if she hadn't have gotten with Jesse, and she and I had given a relationship a go, I wouldn't have wanted her to change for the world. I didn't care if she walked around in baggy hoodies and sweats for the rest of her life, she'd still look beautiful to me.

"I'm just gonna find the men's room, I'll be back in five." Jesse spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

The men's room, right. More like the ladies, off to powder the face and straighten the blonde locks. Idiot.

"Okay, hurry back to me," Ella grinned at him, her eyes following him as he began to walk away from the table.

"So," Now that it was just the two of us, I was determined to make conversation, even if it was about this damn wedding, "Have you told your Mum and Dad yet?"

She span around then, finally, her nose scrunched up at my question. It was obvious what her answer was going to be... and why the hell did she have to look at me like that? She was far too cute for her own good.

Man, I needed help.

"Not yet," She shook her head, her voice slightly worried, "I'm ringing them tomorrow and telling them the news. I want them to come down as soon as they can and stay with me while we plan everything."

Despite everything being terrible right now, the smallest of smiles began to grow on my lips. I loved how she wanted her family there with her when she planned out her wedding. It was going to be her big day, but still, she wanted it to be perfect for her family, and for me, as well.

It was just a pity that no matter how hard she tried, it would always be far from perfect for me.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, smirking at me playfully.

"What? Aren't I allowed to be happy now?" I rose an eyebrow and sent her my famous grin, although deep down I was speaking the truth. It _was_ like I couldn't be happy anymore.

"Of course, it's just... I dunno. I'm not used to seeing you smile like that," She shrugged, her smile wavering as her eyes began to grow suspicious.

Oh shit. She knew something was different. Why the hell did I have to smile like a love sick puppy every time she did something cute? Because now, like an idiot, I had given something away. She'd picked up on it like a damn bloodhound, and now she was trying to figure it out. I could tell by the look she was giving me that she was getting close.

I had to do something to stop her from realising why I was so 'different'. Anything...

"So, what did I miss?" Possibly the most annoying voice in the world spoke up, causing both of us to stop staring at each other and turn to him.

Right, maybe I should have said anything but Jesse before I had wished for a distraction.

"Not much, baby," Ella shook her head, her face brightening as she took in his frame as he stood over her.

"That's good, because I didn't want to pull you away if you were catching up or anything... but if not, then would you like to dance?" He asked, his eyes catching mine for barely a second before he looked back towards his girlfriend, smiling as he held out his hand to her.

Was he seriously rubbing it in my face? What the hell was his problem? He was such an asshole... if Ella wasn't involved right now; I'd have been beating the crap out of him for that look he'd just given me.

"Oh, I'd love to," Ella nodded enthusiastically, "Is that okay with you, Randy?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged, my voice flat.

What I really wanted to say was that no, it wasn't okay with me, that Jesse was a stupid prat and he shouldn't be within ten miles of her, never mind dancing with her, or god damn getting married to her.

She grinned at me happily before taking his hand and leaving the table. I waited till their backs were turned so I could sneer in their direction; my eyes narrow as I watched them manoeuvre through the busy tables until they reached the dance floor on the opposite end of the room.

As much as I wanted to turn away as I watched them wrap their arms around each other and begin to move slowly to the music, I just couldn't do it. Something was stopping me from even moving, and I could feel a bunch of emotions rolling around inside of me as I saw Ella laughing at something Jesse had just said to her.

I couldn't believe it, but as I looked at his hands around her waist, at how close she was stood to him, how happy she was because of him... I was jealous. Randy Keith Orton was jealous of a freaking model. I never got jealous of _anybody_, I didn't have to be once upon a time, but now... god, I could feel my blood boiling at the sight of them.

My eyes moved from Jesse to my best friend, and my hatred died down... although as I took in everything about her, I realised that it was easier to feel pissed off than like this. My gaze lingered on her slender figure, her perfectly sized hips as she swayed to the music, and without knowing it a sigh escaped my lips.

This was something that I definitely wasn't used to feeling. Actually, I don't think I had ever felt that way in my life. I knew I hadn't, because I'd never even felt that way about a girl before... I'd never wanted to settle down with one person, or even have a relationship. I'd never been attracted to someone's personality just as much as their looks. I had never wanted anyone so much in my life.

I had no idea that this had been possible before now... in my old world, this word had never even existed to me, but now, there was no other way I could put it.

I had fallen for my best friend seven years too late, and because of that, I was heartbroken.


	21. Excuses

**A/N: Thank you **_xXParieceXx, Christina89, xpunkrockerx, xSamiliciousx, darkangelmel, iluvmycena, Roxxi-Dynamite, stuffoflegends, viridianaln9, DareToSeeThroughMe, ' xDarexToxDreamx, BourneBetter67, Starkittie, hardyrhodescenafan1, Fairy Skull, legacyfangirl, rkolover2, Sonib89, StraightEdgeButterfly, jeffhardyfan09, QueenofYourWorld, Joviper54, I'mxAxRockstar, Kayla Smiley, CraftyTink529, davis25, foolishangel87, RKOsgirl92, grayharmony, Mizzy681, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, nikki1335, poisenousprincess, Cena-holic8, CapriceCC _**and **_little miss michelle _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**For those of you who asked me, yessum there will be some future chapters written in Randy's point of view. For now though, the next few are back to Ella.**

**Anyways, get your popcorn ready cause this one is a long ass chapter, haha. Enjoy, and leave lots of feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Excuses

Randy had taken the news of my engagement far better than I had ever imagined. The only problem with this, though, was that I knew him back to front. If the fact that he was constantly quiet about the wedding wasn't bad enough, then catching him glaring at Jesse countless times at our celebratory dinner definitely was. But still, it wasn't like I was going to complain. It was better than him arguing with me, and besides, I knew he'd learn to accept it soon enough...

I had never really planned ahead of the first day, so the moment I woke up the following morning, everything suddenly seemed to dawn on me. If I had thought my first day back was going to be hard, it was nothing compared to the month that lay ahead. We had a full wedding to plan in such a short time frame, and despite the fact that I knew we could pull it off if we all worked together, and practically nonstop... it still didn't stop the prospect from being daunting.

I had phoned my parents, as had Jesse, to tell them about our news. I wasn't sure I was talking to the right people at first. They were actually happy about the fact that I was engaged, which was most definitely what I had not expected from them. Jesse's parents were absolutely ecstatic also, and agreed to fly down in a few days to join us for a couple of weeks up until the big day. My parents, though, wanted to see me even sooner.

That's where Vince McMahon came in to it. I wasn't sure why I was so lucky when it came to him, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I was best friends with one of his most talented wrestlers, but whatever it was, I was grateful. Even though I had just been away for six months, with a little persuasion, he had agreed to give me an extra six week's vacation so that I could plan my wedding, and also attend the honeymoon afterwards.

Randy wasn't quite so lucky. Being the current WWE Champion, he had to attend Raw, no matter what, excluding one show that we had managed to get off for him, which was during the wedding week. As for house shows, though, it was a little easier for us to get him time off from them. As long as he attended the following weeks worth of shows, then he was allowed the rest off.

I wasn't particularly happy that after being away from him for so long, we weren't going to be together that much... I would be staying in St. Louis with my parents and Jesse, planning the wedding, while he was still travelling.

It could have been worse, though. In a few days time, he was only going to have one show a week, and he had already reassured me by telling me he'd be returning the morning after Raw and only leaving shortly before, so that we wouldn't be apart much. He had also told me that I probably wouldn't even realise he was gone; I'd be so busy with my family, my friends, and with Jesse.

He was just totally oblivious, wasn't he? Just because I was getting married to someone didn't mean that I didn't want my best friend there with me, or that I wouldn't miss him. Or that I no longer wanted him...

With only a month to go, we wasted no time in booking a venue, either. Seeing as we had both agreed to a beach wedding, we already knew partly what we wanted, so with a little help from Pierre, who somehow always managed to get what he wanted, we had a date set. In twenty six days, we would be flying to Hawaii. In twenty eight days, I was going to be a married woman. No matter how much I wanted this, the thought of that still scared me. Six months ago, I had barely dated anyone... and now, in a month, I was going to be married.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I sat in my best friend's car, my eyes watching the familiar surroundings as we drove through the streets of St. Louis, my mood glum.

After we had left the restaurant, all I had wanted was to take the forty five minute ride back home, to my house. I had purchased it a few years previously when I had finally started to earn a decent amount of money, but since then, I had barely had time to settle in. The thought of spending a whole month there was practically making me giddy, so I couldn't wait to get there.

The only problem was, neither Jesse nor I had a car right now, and at such a late time at night, it would have been rare to find a taxi driver willing to take us so far out of his way. I was surprised when Randy offered us a ride in his own car in the morning without as much as a second's hesitation. I frowned at him, wondering what the catch was, but he just smirked at me in return. I didn't hold anything against him for much longer; I guessed he just wanted to help out his best friend.

Although now, as I sat in the most awkward silence I had ever experienced in my life, I regretted taking up his offer. Searching for a taxi driver in the dark and cold would have been better than this. _Walking_ would have been better than this.

I had tried, at first, to strike a conversation between all three of us, but neither of them would have it. It didn't surprise me with Randy, seeing as he had never liked Jesse... but my boyfriend? I had expected a little more from him.

I turned my head away from the window and took a peak at both of them. I groaned, rolling my eyes as I took in the glares the pair of them had on their faces. What a pair of kids.

"We're nearly there," Randy spoke up, as if he knew I was looking his way. I jumped slightly as his words pierced the silence, and I watched as the smallest of smirks grew across his face. I glared at him in return, waiting for his face to turn serious again. I was too annoyed with him, and Jesse, for that matter, for either of them to be smiling because of me right now.

"Good," Jesse sighed from the back seat quietly. I didn't turn to look at him, I kept my gaze locked on Randy, and I could see from his expression that he wanted to say something sarcastic in return. I shook my head back and forth, realising that the next month was going to be ten times harder than I had first thought.

I had never been so happy for a distraction than at that moment in time. Just before any of us finally exploded, Randy turned onto a familiar street, and after passing by a few houses, finally pulled up in front of the one that we had been after.

I smiled brightly as I took it all in, forgetting how utterly beautiful it was. I noticed that my parent's car was already parked in the driveway, making my smile grow even wider. I couldn't wait to finally see them, and my house, for that matter. It had been far too long, for both of them.

I jumped from the front seat of the car the moment the engine had been shut off, thankful that the moment I did so, all the awkwardness seemed to disappear. Despite the fact that I hated both Randy and Jesse not liking each other, right now was not the time for arguing. I smiled at my best friend brightly, sucking in my breath as he sent his famous smirk back my way, his arms resting over the front of the car as he took in the house.

"Home sweet home, huh?" He chuckled as he noticed my giddiness.

"There's no place like it," I nodded in return, smiling at him once more as Jesse finally made his way around to my side of the car. I grinned up at him brightly, standing on my tiptoes as he reached me to give him a quick peck on the lips, "You both ready?" I asked the pair of them, although my eyes didn't leave Jesse's. Despite how Randy still managed to get to me, this moment in time was meant to be spent with my boyfriend, not my best friend.

"Sure," Jesse nodded with a small smile. I took his hand, not waiting for a reply from Randy, and began to walk up the path to my house, taking in everything about it that I had missed, from the landscape garden to the balcony above that attached to the main bedroom. God, it was so good to be home.

I opened the door without looking through my bag for my keys, already knowing that my parents would have used their own set to let themselves in. While I was away with work, Mum and Dad had taken it upon themselves to check my house regularly, along with cleaning, gardening, and anything else that needed to be done. What can I say? I was a spoilt child.

"Hello?" I shouted, pulling Jesse into the hallway, leaving the door open behind us for Randy, "Mum, Dad, you guys here?"

"In here, darling," I heard my father's voice shout from the living room. I quickly grinned at Jesse, along with Randy, who had finally joined us, before I pulled myself from my boyfriend's grasp and practically ran into the lounge and into my father's grasp.

"It's so good to see you!" I cooed, my eyes squeezed tight as I took in his familiar scent.

"You too, sweat pea," He chuckled, pulling away far too quickly as he nodded behind me, "So, are you going to introduce us?"

"I should hope so," A female voice interrupted, and once I noticed that it belonged to my mother, who had only just entered from the kitchen, it didn't take me long till I had greeted her in the same way, "So... this is Jesse?" She asked as we finally let go, and I turned to see that both he and Randy were already talking to my father.

I couldn't help but smile at the pair of them, together, stood with my Dad. The three most important boys in my life.

"Yeah, that's him," I nodded, smiling nervously as I turned to look at her again. It was strange, but it had only just occurred to me that despite the fact that Jesse and I had been close for a small portion of college, I had never mentioned him to my parents. I had always been too hung up on Randy to even tell them about him, I guess...

"He's quite the looker, Ella," She laughed playfully, "You've done well."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I know."

* * *

After I had finally managed to pull Jesse away from my parents, I took him for a tour of the house. I thought that he would at least want to know what was where, seeing as he was going to be living with me for the next month... and who knows? Maybe forever, after the wedding.

He seemed pretty taken with it, just as I had been the first time I had visited. Not only was it beautiful, but it was a good size, perfect to have a few friends and Jesse's parents stopping over while we planned everything.

When he seemed to have a good idea of where everything was, the pair of us returned to the living room, Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist comfortingly. I smiled up at him, cuddling into his side even further. Despite our argument not too long ago, and my doubt about our relationship afterwards, everything had been more than perfect since he had proposed to me. He had definitely had a good reason for playing up that day, so why was I to hold anything against him?

The pair of us walked into the room side by side, and my eyes instantly connected with the three people who were sat on the black leather sofas. I guessed from the small part of their conversation I had heard that my parents were catching up with Randy. My Dad had always been fascinated with Randy's job, as he had been a wrestling fan since I could remember.

Despite being in Jesse's arms, I couldn't help myself from looking at Randy, my gaze sticking as I noticed how into the conversation with my parents he was. I could feel the smallest of smiles growing across my face at the thought of how he had always liked my Mum and Dad, and vice versa...

As if he knew what I was thinking, Randy's head snapped away from my father, his beautiful blue eyes quickly connecting with my own. When he noticed that I had been watching me, his patented smirk grew across his face.

I hated myself right now. I hated Randy right now. Even stood pressed against my fiancée, I couldn't help but gasp at how utterly perfect Randy looked as he grinned at me. His beauty was just dazzling. I just _knew _it was going to be like this when I got home. I knew I was going to be completely infatuated with Randy all over again.

Well, it was tough. I wasn't just going to go back to following him around, hoping for the best. It was too late for that now. I couldn't do that to Jesse. I didn't _want_ to do that to Jesse. He was extremely important to me now, as well, and I did love him too.

"So, umm..." My Mum began to speak, obviously trying to end the silence that was beginning to turn awkward.

None of us seemed to know how to start the conversation, so I was extremely grateful when nobody had to. A sharp knock on the door broke the tension between us all, and I quickly excused myself to answer it. I had a good feeling who it was going to be, but it wasn't till I finally opened the door that I realised my suspicions were true.

"Maria!"

The moment I had heard the word bridesmaids, I had known straight away that there was only one person who I could possibly give that title to at my own wedding. I hadn't exactly made friends with any of the Divas while I had been working with them, and to be honest, there was nobody I wanted to get to know there anyway. I was plenty happy with having Randy as my best friend.

But obviously he couldn't do this for me – well, he could, but he would have looked a little stupid in one of the dresses. Once I had ruled him out, there was only one female for the job, and that was one of my good friends from college, Maria. As for my other bridesmaid, as we had decided on only two, Jesse's sister had agreed to be the second. She was going to fly down with her parents in a few days time. She wasn't stopping, but she needed to be here for measurements and what not for her dress.

"Ella? Wow, you look... wow," The redhead's eyes grew wide as she skipped forward, holding onto my arms as she took in my appearance, "You look beautiful!" She grinned as she pulled me in for a hug.

"You too," I smiled as we pulled away and I took her in. She was only a few inches taller than I was, just like it used to be. Her hair was still flaming red, but styled differently now. She was thinner than I had remembered, but not undernourished. She looked great, actually. And as always, absolutely stunning in the looks department. One thing I had always envied about her while in school was her beauty.

"So, spill!" I want to know everything," She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle back. Her happiness had always been infectious.

"I will, but first, why don't you come in?" I asked, taking a hold of one of her bags for her and pulling it into the house. As my maid of honour, Maria was one of the people that would be stopping with us throughout the duration of the planning. I needed her opinion on pretty much everything.

I waited patiently for Maria to enter and take off her outer layer of clothes, before I took hold of her wrist and pulled her back into the living room to meet my parents, and to catch up with my two boys.

"Mum, Dad, this is Maria, my maid of honour," I smiled as the two stood to greet her, "Randy, Jesse, I think you can both remember who this is," I laughed slightly as I pointed to the pair of them.

"Randy!" Maria grinned as she walked over to him for a hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, babe," He smiled ever so lightly.

"And Jesse, wow..."

I could tell by Maria's tone that she was completely surprised by how much my boyfriend had changed since she had last seen him at college, and although I would have loved to have seen the look on her face, there was something else right now that was more important.

Once again, I couldn't bring myself to look away from _him_, but this time, it was for a totally different reason. It wasn't because he was dazzling me with his smile; it was because he wasn't smiling. At all. He looked so... upset. His lips were pulled down, and his brow furrowed as he looked down at the ground. I had no idea what it was, but something was definitely bothering him.

"Hey you," I walked over to him, leaving the others chatting happily as I peered into his eyes, "You're quiet."

"Hmm," He shrugged, his gaze clouded, "Just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" I scrunched my face up, wondering what he was thinking about that made him look so upset. I had noticed this look far too often since I had been home. One that I had never seen until the day before this one. Randy had hardly ever been troubled, and if he was, he'd have spoken to me about it.

But this was... different, and truthfully, it scared me. I was worried that like I had said, Randy really was a totally different person to the one I had left behind.

Not only that, I was worried that the reason he was acting like this had something to do with me.

"Nothing," He shook his head, lifting it slightly to smile at me, "You don't need to worry about..."

Randy's sentence stopped dead as his eyes focused on something behind me, and grew wide at whatever he saw. Within seconds, they had narrowed to a glare, and I couldn't help spinning around to see what he was looking at...

Only to wish that I hadn't. It was déjà vu all over again; only this time, it wasn't with a bunch of random models... it was with one of my best friends.

I gasped silently, moving back a few steps and bumping into Randy's chest. I felt his hands clasp onto my shoulders, but even that couldn't bring me out of what I was seeing. Nobody else except for Randy and I had noticed Jesse practically drooling over Maria. Even she hadn't realised how he was looking at her.

"Ella..." Randy murmured in my ear, easily spinning me around to look at him, "Ella... I... are you okay?" He asked, his face now full with concern as he looked down at me.

I looked at him then, really looked at him, and for the first time since the argument with Jesse, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I could let this kind of thing slip once, but twice? I wasn't so sure...

And Randy? He was being the perfect gentleman right now, as he had been since I'd been home. All of this was making things extremely hard for me right now.

I shook my head, bringing myself from my thought's as I turned back to look at the others in the room, another frown growing on my features as I noticed Maria and Jesse were both talking to a separate parent now. Jesse caught my eye as I looked at him, and winked cutely before turning back to my father.

Had I been seeing things? Because right now, it certainly didn't look like he'd been drooling over Maria only minutes earlier.

And even if I hadn't been seeing things... I could have just misunderstood. They were friends; after all, maybe they had some reason for Jesse looking her up and down?

As I turned back to Randy, my facial expression now controlled, I realised that I was just making excuses. I knew what I had seen, but that didn't mean I was going to do anything about it. Everything would be so much easier if I just kept quiet and acted like I hadn't seen anything. Besides, it wasn't like I could say anything... I was the one that was still craving Randy.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, forcing myself to smile at my best friend.

"Ella..." He sighed, his eyebrow raised.

"No, Randy," I glared, my voice final, "Nothing's wrong. They're friends, nothing's wrong with that," My eyes stared into his, daring him to say anything else on the subject.

I knew he was dying to reply, to tell me something about Jesse, about what an idiot he was and that I shouldn't be with him... but he didn't. Instead of saying anything, he snapped his mouth shut and nodded. I was beyond grateful, but I was also completely confused. The Randy I knew six months ago would never have shut his mouth so easily.

"So, umm, Jesse and I have already got my bridal shower planned for a week's time, along with a little party for the boys. He told me to tell you that you're invited to it," I titled my head to the side, grateful that I had something to change the subject with... even if it wasn't exactly the truth. Our parties were in three days, and Randy was invited to Jesse's, but it wasn't him that had said so. I had practically had to beg him to allow Randy to go.

"Jesse's?" Randy cringed, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, lifting my hand to run it through my hair roughly. After everything I had gone through to get to this, and he didn't even want to go? "You know, you're such a pain sometimes, Orton," I growled.

"I'm sorry, Ella," He groaned, "I don't want to make this hard for you or anything, but I draw the line when it comes to hanging out with blondey. Besides, isn't it just gonna be full of models?" He rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Randy? You afraid that they're gonna out shine you in the looks department?" I asked, and despite my annoyance, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I hated that I couldn't stay mad with him.

"Haha," He replied dryly, "Look, can't I just come with you to yours instead?"

"To my bridal shower? Are you serious?" I choked back a laugh.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "Anything is better than the alternative. Where are you having it, anyways?"

"Umm, here?" I shrugged, wondering where else I could possibly have it at such short notice. There was really nowhere that I was going to be able to book within the next few hours, as later that afternoon; Jesse and I were planning on calling everyone we knew to invite them.

"Well, if it's already planned out, that's cool... but if not, you're welcome to have it at mine, if you'd like?"

Okay... who the hell was this guy and what had he done with my best friend? Sure, Randy had been generous in the past, but he had never been anything like this. He would never in a million years offer to have some girly party in his house for me.

"Are you sure?" I rose an eyebrow, wondering if this was what he really wanted, or if he was just trying to be nice. His place would be handy, though. It was barely five minutes away from my home, and much, much bigger. We could definitely do with the extra space.

"Sure? Ella, there's going to be a huge group of gorgeous young women in my house... what do you think?" He smirked playfully.

I groaned to myself, knowing full well that there had to be something in it for him. Perhaps he wasn't as different as I thought he was... and for some reason, that bothered me. Maybe he was still the same old Randy who cared about his sleeping patterns with a bunch of women far more than he did for me, but I shouldn't have cared about it anymore.

But I did. It hurt just as much as it ever had. Even now, when I was getting married, I still couldn't accept the fact the he and I just weren't meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that despite the fact I was going to have Maria be a Diva to begin with, I changed my mind when I began to write it. So yeah, she is the Maria that you know, but she just isn't in a wrestler in this fic.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Make sure you leave lots of feedback!**


	22. Congratulations

**A//N: Hey guys! First of all, thanks a bunch to **_CapriceCC, CraftyTink529, BourneBetter67, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, Christina89, QueenofYourWorld, Lucy Grayson, Joviper54, darkangelmel, nikki1335, ' xDarexToxDreamx, Fairy Skull, hardyrhodescenafan1, xpunkrockerx, hotpocketbandit, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, jeffhardyfan09, poisenousprincess, legacyfangirl, davis25, grayharmony, RKO. I. F., Becky. xo, Kayla Smiley, Cena-holic8 _**and **_rkolover2_** for reviewing the last chapter, you're all fab!**

**So here comes the next. I hope you all like it, and don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Congratulations

The day of my bridal shower came far too quickly. With what seemed like only a blink of an eye, a whole week had been and gone. Perhaps it was because for those seven days, Jesse and I, along with our friends and family, had worked none stop.

Despite all that, it felt as if we had barely got anywhere. It had taken us far too long to work out a suitable guest list for the wedding. Despite the fact that both of us were doing well when it came to money, it was still going to be far too expensive to fly everyone we knew out to Hawaii, so eventually, we decided the best thing to do would be to make it a small ceremony. We managed to cut the list down to around twenty people, our family and extremely close friends. We apologised to everybody else that we knew, and luckily nobody seemed to mind, especially when they knew they were all invited to our parties in a week's time, and our hen and stag nights when we finally had them planned out.

The rest of the week had been spent planning my bridal shower, along with the party being thrown for Jesse at the same time. Not only did we have to let everyone invited know the time and date, but the location... which meant we had to find somewhere for Jesse's to take place, and quick. We eventually decided, after a large amount of calls to already fully booked locations, that the best thing to do was to use my house. It wasn't like I needed it now anyway, thanks to my best friend. All we had to do then was set up two houses for two very big events in the time that we had left before they took place. One day.

Seeing as Randy had flown out the day before for his last house show for the month, he had given me free reign to set everything up in his home. Maria, Jesse's mum, my own mother, and I, spent the entire day before, and the morning of, decorating every single inch of the ground floor of Randy's home. I had forgotten until now how over the top my red head friend was. By the time we had finished, there wasn't a part of the house that wasn't covered in ribbons, balloons or flower petals. The huge living room had been completely emptied of all furniture, except for tables, where a huge buffet and a large amount of alcohol were placed. Not only this, but the four of us had spent hours creating baskets full of goodies for all of those attending.

When Randy returned in the early afternoon, I could tell by the look on his face as he walked through the door that he regretted letting me use his house completely. I wasn't sure why he looked so sullen, especially when he was going to be swarmed by a whole bunch of young, beautiful women in barely a few hours.

But he didn't complain. Even in the short time that I got to spend with him before Maria dragged us apart so that we could get ready, I had expected him to say something about his house being turned pink and puffy, but he barely said a word.

I was grateful that Maria had been watching the time; we were behind as it was... but all I wanted now was to spend some time with my best friend. There was so much I needed to talk to him about. We'd spent nowhere near enough time together since I'd been back home, all I wanted was to sit down with him and listen to the latest gossip at work, to have our movie day, and most importantly, ask him what it was that was bothering him.

But for now, I knew that was going to have to wait. I still had work to do, I had guests arriving soon to please, and a whole bridal shower to make a success. I'd talk to him once I knew everything else was sorted.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ella!" Two of the models from work smiled at me pleasantly as they walked over, towering over me as they did so. Why was it that I always felt so short?

"Thanks Mia, Selena," I smiled back, giving them a one armed hug. I wasn't exactly best friends with the pair of them, but they seemed like nice enough girls.

"We've been meaning to ask you this all afternoon, but you've been so busy with all the guests that we haven't had chance to catch you," Mia, the strawberry blonde, spoke up.

I frowned at both their expressions as they looked across the room longingly, wondering what it was that they wanted to ask me...

And then it hit me. How stupid could I have been? They hadn't been the first to ask me this during the shower, and I knew damn well they weren't going to be the last.

"Who is _that?_" Selena pointed, a seductive smirk on her face as she wafted away the chocolate locks that had fallen around her face.

I knew I didn't need to turn around to know who the pair were looking at... hell, there were only two men present in the room right then, and I was more than positive that it wasn't Pierre they were practically drooling over.

"That's Randy Orton... my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Mia asked, her eyebrows raised as she turned her gaze back to me, "Well well, we've kept this quiet, haven't we? Although I don't blame you for wanting to keep someone like him a secret. I'd want him all to myself as well."

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth fell open. Was I really that see through? Was it _that _obvious that despite the fact I had Jesse, I still had feelings for Randy? I sure as hell hoped not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrugged, with the most pathetic excuse for a smile ever, "Will you excuse me for a minute, please?"

When they both replied with small nods, I quickly moved away from them both, my mind running over so many things that I didn't want to think about right now. Now, or ever, for that matter. I shouldn't have been thinking about Randy like that. I shouldn't have been jealous of all the beautiful women who were swarming around him, or asking me about him.

But I was, and no matter how hard I tried to think of something else, _anything_ else, my mind still returned to him.

I stopped as I reached the table to refill my champagne class, and I finally allowed myself to look up at where Mia and Selena had been admiring my best friend. I sighed as I saw the horde of women surrounding him. God, I was such an idiot. I had Jesse, the perfect boyfriend, soon to be husband. Why did I have to be so damn greedy?

As my eyes skimmed over Randy's face, my frown of jealously quickly disappeared, and was returned with one of confusion. Despite the fact that he was surrounded by females, he looked, well, he looked unhappy. He wasn't sending them his famous smirk, he wasn't flirting with them, he was barely even speaking to them. What was wrong with him?

"Ella, darling, there you are," A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, and I cringed, wondering if this was becoming a habit of his. He always seemed to appear when I was thinking, or staring, at my best friend.

"Pierre," I groaned, my glum mood returning, "If you're here to tell me how gorgeous Randy looks tonight, just don't bother. I've heard it about a million times already; I don't need to hear it again, thanks." I told him, my voice far too sharp than I had intended it to be.

"Actually, I was just going to congratulate you," He replied, his eyes slightly wide.

I groaned, running my hand through my hair in frustration. Well done, Ella. You've gone and put yourself right in it again. I was going to have to learn to keep my mouth shut when it came to Randy, because sooner or later it was going to get me into some serious trouble.

"Oh god, Pierre, I'm sorry," I sighed, resting my hand on his shoulder, "I'm just so stressed with everything at the minute, I don't know what I'm doing."

"I understand. It must be stressful, having a wedding to plan in such a short time," He nodded, his expression sympathetic.

I knew by the look he was giving me that he had already let on. Pierre was far from stupid, and he'd spent a life time around girls and gossip. I could tell that he knew my problems went far deeper than my wedding... and I was beyond grateful that he didn't mention it.

We stayed silent for a few moments as I looked around the room, and my eyes connected with my mother, Jesse's mum, and his sister, all stood talking animatedly. Alex, Jesse's sibling, had arrived earlier on with our other guests, and although I hadn't managed to spend much time with her yet, she seemed like a nice girl. Despite everything going on in my head, I still smiled ever so slightly as I watched them. It was nice to see them all getting along so well... at least that was something positive about today.

"Why don't you take five minutes?" Pierre spoke up, and I turned to see him smiling up at me, his perfect teeth gleaming in the artificial light, "I'll keep everything going until you're ready to come back."

Okay, I was more than grateful. Pierre was my saviour right now. It was like he had read my mind; because what I needed right now _was_ a break, from everything.

"Thank you, hun, you're a star," I smiled at him slightly, giving him a quick hug before we parted ways.

With my glass still in hand, I swerved through the crowd, smiling and nodding as people waved and congratulated me. I didn't want to seem rude, but right now I just couldn't deal with any of this. All I needed was to be alone to clear my head of absolutely _everything_.

"Ella, can we talk?" A large hand wrapped around my bare arm, and from the jolt of electricity that ran through me, and the far too sexy voice that came with it, I knew instantly who it was.

I gulped as I turned and took in his serious expression. No, I didn't want to talk... but how could I ever say that to him when he was looking at me like that? With that frown that was creasing his perfect forehead, or those puppy dog eyes he was sending me...

_Shut up, Ella._

"Okay," I agreed pathetically, allowing him to lead me to a slightly quieter corner of the room. I waited for him to speak, my eyes not leaving his face, despite everything inside of me screaming to stop what I was doing, what I was thinking...

"Ella, I..."

"What?" I frowned, realising that there was something seriously bothering him, again. When was he just gonna man up and tell me what his problem was? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shook his head back and forth, his expression far too serious as his blue eyes held mine intensely, "It's just... are you happy?"

"Happy?" I repeated, gulping for the second time in the last few minutes. I was tired of being so utterly see-through. Was everyone else in my life a mind reader, or did I just wear my heart on my sleeve? "You've already asked that, Randy... and you know I'm happy," I tried, and failed, to smile at him.

"You know," He half smiled humourlessly, "I know you well enough now to know when you're doubting something, and you're doing it now."

"I'm not doubting _anything_," I growled back.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows rising, "So you didn't see how he was looking at Maria? You didn't think that maybe he was the asshole I told you he would be? You didn't..."

"Shut up!" I interrupted, my patience completely gone. So what if it was true? How I felt had absolutely nothing to do with him. _Nothing..._

Unless, of course, you count the fact that the reason I was feeling this way about my relationship with Jesse was because of him, and his stupid perfect everything.

"Ella, I'm only trying to..."

"Trying to what? Trying to 'look out for me?'" I spat, using my fingers for full affect, "Haven't we had this conversation one too many times now? I don't care how you feel about Jesse, Randy. I don't care if you hate his guts, which I know you do... because you know what? I love him, and I'm going to marry him, and you just need to accept that and move the fuck on."

I watched as his eyes grew wide at my outburst, and my face grew completely blank as I span around and walked away, my mind buzzing over what I had just done. I couldn't believe that I had just said that to Randy... I should have been saying that to myself. I was the one that needed to accept the fact that I was getting married to Jesse, not Randy. I was the one that needed to realise I couldn't feel this way about my best friend anymore. I was the one that had to move on.


	23. Help Me Forget

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a few things to fill you in on before I give you this chapter. First of all, thank you **_QueenofYourWorld, hardyrhodescenafan1, Joviper54, foolishangel87, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, xSamiliciousx, Christina89, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, CapriceCC, I'mxAxRockstar, Lucy Grayson, RKO. I. F., CraftyTink529, ' xDarexToxDreamx, Fairy Skull, darkangelmel, rkolover2, RKOsgirl92, Cena-holic8, poisenousprincess, Kayla Smiley, jeffhardyfan09, Sonib89, grayharmony, jldmb, legacyfangirl _**and **_Breakingdawn105 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! We got 28 this time; do you think we can make it back to the thirties again for this one?**

**And, before I go, I'd just like to let you know that I created a formspring account a few days ago. Basically, you can ask me any question you want on there, anything to do with my fanfiction, wresting, whatever you want. The link is on my profile anyways. :)**

**Okay, so here it is, finally, haha. I hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback. The more you give me, the more inspiration I have to write!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Help Me Forget

"Okay, that's it," Maria eyed me suspiciously; "I've had about enough of you being in your own little world today, Ella. This is as important as the wedding," She groaned, pointing to the hundreds of fashionable wedding dresses that were surrounding us, "And you're in la-la land. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right, of course not," Maria narrowed her eyes my way.

I sighed to myself, wondering if I should just tell my friend what was really bothering me. I had so much pressure on me at the moment, and not to mention a whole bunch of problems, that I could barely even think straight anymore. Maybe it would help to get everything off of my chest... and it wasn't like I could confide in anyone else.

"Is this about Randy?"

"What?" I frowned.

"I saw you and Randy arguing with each other at your bridal shower... I thought that maybe you're mind was elsewhere because you two weren't on the same page at the minute."

I eyed the redhead suspiciously, wondering why she had decided to bring up the subject of my best friend. So, perhaps Randy and I hadn't spoken for four whole days, and perhaps he had been on my mind constantly, but I did have other things worrying me too... like the fact that my wedding was way too close, and not to mention Jesse...

I groaned to myself, trying to make myself think about anything other than my fiancée. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong as of late... in fact, he'd been perfect since my shower, but no matter how amazing he was being to me, I still couldn't get Randy's words out of my head. I despised my best friend so much for putting these ridiculous thoughts into my brain.

"Umm, Maria, do you mind if we go somewhere a little more...private?" I asked quietly, finally allowing my gaze to join hers again.

"Of course, sweetie," She nodded, before taking a hold of my arm and leading me out of the dress shop.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now? It is about Randy, right?"

"Truthfully, Maria, I don't know. I have so many things on my mind right now I just don't know which is bothering me the most," I shrugged, which was most definitely true.

I looked around the shopping centre that we were sat in; outside of a cosy little restaurant that sold perhaps the best coffee I had tasted in years. My eyes fell to my cup as I stirred it a few more times, before taking a sip of the delicious beverage, enjoying the feeling of warmth that came with it.

"Wait, so this is more than just Randy?" She frowned, "You mean, wedding stuff, as well? Because it's only natural to worry about it, especially when you have only a few weeks left now to plan everything..."

"Part of it is to do with the wedding, yeah," I nodded, my eyes not leaving my cup as I played with it in my hands.

"Part of it?" She asked, her voice starting to turn worried, "Oh no, Ella, please don't tell me this has something to do with your ridiculously hot fiancée. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

What I really wanted to say that moment was _bingo_, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Everyone else except for Randy completely adored Jesse; they'd all think I was completely crazy when I told them I was slowly beginning to doubt my decision of agreeing to marry him.

"I don't know," I shook my head, realising this was the best answer I could give her, "I don't know whether I'm just overwhelmed because everything is happening so fast, or..." I stopped, allowing her to think up the end of that sentence.

"Do you love him, Ella? And are you happy when you're with him?"

Did I love him? Of course I did. But was I happy when I was with him? I knew I had told Randy that I was happy, but right now, I wasn't so sure. I didn't even know why I felt like this. Okay, so maybe I'd caught him flirting with a bunch of girls and checking out my friend, but he was a guy, for Christ's sake. Compared to what I used to witness between Randy and his conquests, that was nothing... right?

So why did it still feel like I was doing the wrong thing? And why could I still not get my best friend, and everything he had last said to me, out of my head?

"I love him," I sighed, finally looking up from my drink to smile at her ever so lightly. I decided the best thing for me to do would be to not answer her second question. I was hoping that she'd take my reply as a yes to both.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Maria grinned, her bubbly self returning, "Once all the stress of the planning has passed by, you'll be fine."

"Yeah..." I nodded, agreeing for the sake of it. I hoped that she was right, even if I didn't think she would be.

"So, you said that you've sorted the guest list out now?" Maria spoke up once more, and I was thankful for the distraction, even if it was still about the wedding.

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad, that we had to cut it down so much, but we couldn't exactly fly hundreds of people over to Hawaii."

"As long as I'm on that list, I completely understand."

"Oh no, I'm really sorry, but I had to get rid of my maid of honour," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, just checking," She grinned, and I couldn't help but chuckle in response, "So, how many are invited?"

"Well, we sent for thirty invitations, just in case we forgot someone really important, but so far, we've counted only twenty seven people."

"Ooh, tell me about them."

"The people?" I frowned, wondering why she'd want to hear about a bunch of people she already knew.

"No, the invitations, silly," The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Are you being serious?" I rose an eyebrow. She really wanted to know what a bunch of pieces of paper were going to look like? Call me strange, but that stuff just didn't fascinate me... and it was about my own damn wedding.

"Of course, invitations are an important part of the wedding! It gives the people attending a preview of what it's going to be like!" She added excitedly.

"Umm, okay," I frowned, shrugging; "They're just plain white, with our names, the date, place and everything else in gold writing. We haven't had the names of the guests printed; we're going to write them in once they arrive to make them a little more personal."

"Oh, they sound wonderful," Maria smiled enthusiastically, "Are..." She began, but I never got to hear the rest of the conversation, as the sound of a mobile phone ringing close by interrupted.

I knew from the tone that it wasn't my own, so I waited patiently as I watched my friend search in her bag for her own phone, before pulling it out and answering it. I tapped the table lightly with my fingers as she spoke briefly to the person on the other line, before holding it out in front of her.

"Ella, its Pierre. He says he's been trying your phone all morning."

"What?" I frowned, feeling around in my pocket, only to realise that they were empty, "Ahh, damn it." I groaned as I took the mobile from her hand and placed it next to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Ella, darling, where have you been? I've been trying to get in contact with you all morning!"_

"I know, I'm really sorry Pierre, I must have left my phone at home."

"_Hmm yes I know. I eventually called Jesse; who ever so kindly gave me Maria's number when he saw you didn't have it with you. Now, please don't tell me I'm too late. You haven't bought a dress yet, have you?"_

"Actually, no I haven't, not yet. Why?"

"_Because darling, there is absolutely no need for you to be shopping for a wedding dress when I can have a designer one made especially for you, free of charge."_

"Free? What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. I loved Pierre, I really did, and I was guessing by what he was telling me now that he liked me too... but that didn't mean I wanted him to abuse his privileges, or my own or Jesse's, for that matter. Just because I had worked for Elle for a few months didn't mean I could just let them make a dress for me, "No, Pierre. I won't allow you to do that."

"_Well I'm sorry darling, but it's a little late for that. Your measurements have already been sent, and the pattern is being made as we speak."_

"But..."

"_No buts, Ella. You're going to look fabulous on your wedding day, if it's the last thing I do."_

I shook my head back and forth, a smile breaking out across my face despite everything. Okay, so maybe I would look amazing in an Elle dress... and if it wasn't that much trouble for Pierre, the designers, and the makers, then it was okay with me.

"I owe you."

"_Hmm, give me your fiancée for a night and you'll never owe me again. Anyway I must dash, love you pumpkin. Talk soon."_ And with that, he hung up.

"Does that mean we don't need to go back to the dress shop?" Maria chuckled, after obviously being able to hear both sides of the phone conversation from across the table.

"No," I shook my head, a smile growing on my lips, "But that doesn't mean we can't shop elsewhere, right?"

Maria was more than happy to drag me around the rest of the mall to a number of designer shops, and I was more than happy for the distraction. Shopping had never been one of my favourite things, but it was a million times better than spending time alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Jesse, baby?" I shouted, hearing the echo of my own voice returning to me as I stepped into the hall of my house.

I was grateful that Maria had decided to go out for a few drinks before returning home. It wasn't that I didn't like spending time with her, of course I did, but right now, all I wanted was a few hours alone with my fiancée. I knew I needed this, to clear my mind of all of my stupid doubts.

"In here."

I frowned at the bluntness of his tone as I heard him reply from the living room. Was something wrong?

"Hey you," I put on a brave face as I dropped down my things and walked into the room. I smiled as I trudged over to where he was sat on the sofa and took a seat beside him, wrapping my arms around him in comfort.

I waited for a response... hell, I waited for him to cuddle me in return, but he did nothing. He didn't speak, he didn't even move.

I ever so slowly pulled away from him and looked up at his gaze, to see that his face was set in stone. Oh no, something really was wrong.

"Jesse? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He chuckled bitterly, pushing himself up from the sofa so that he could turn and look down at me, his expression dark as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I've been shopping with Maria, we bought a whole bunch of wedding stuff," I shrugged, my face full with confusion as I stood up to face him, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do, actually. Don't you remember what we were supposed to be doing today?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

I scrunched my face together, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Did I remember what we were supposed to be doing? No, because there was nothing...

Oh.

Oh crap. I cringed, bringing my hand up to run it through my windswept locks.

"Ahh, we were supposed to be having dinner with your parents. They made reservations," At some flash restaurant, I might add. I barely whispered as I began to speak again, "I'm so sorry, Jesse... just with everything going on, it completely slipped my mind."

"Well, they had to cancel, and they couldn't get another free slot before the wedding. They really wanted to do this for us, Ella," He was glaring at me by this point. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes as he turned his back and walked over to the opposite side of the room. It wasn't like we hadn't spent time with his mum and dad, they were stopping in the house with us, for crying out loud, "Maybe you should take your phone with you when you go somewhere, so that people can actually get in touch with you," He spat, turning around with my blackberry in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I forgot to take it with me for once in my life," I argued back, suddenly growing annoyed with his attitude. I could understand that he was mad with me for forgetting a dinner with his parents, but for leaving behind my phone? I wasn't the only one that had left their damn phone behind before. What the hell was his problem?

"I think you need to tell that best friend of yours to get a life."

"What?!" I squealed, completely losing it at the mention of Randy's name. What the hell did he have to do with this?

"I lost count of how many times he rang while you were out," His eyes were narrow as he walked back over to me and pushed the mobile into my hand harshly, "Tell him to get a life and stop interfering with ours."

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your fiancée, Ella. In a few weeks, I'm going to be your husband... and I'm sorry if I don't want a third person in this relationship." His face was growing redder by the minute, I could practically see the steam shooting out of his ears... but he wasn't the only one that was pissed off.

"Well _I'm sorry_ if you're not comfortable with my best friend, but you know what?" I asked, smiling sarcastically as I began to back away from him, "Randy has been a part of my life a lot longer than you have, and he isn't going anywhere. You need to learn to live with that fact."

When I didn't receive an answer, I shook my head ever so lightly, a sigh escaping my lips as I realised there was no way I was going to be staying here when he was acting like this. Yes, it was my own home, but I would rather leave him in it than have to stay and argue further.

I didn't bother waiting any longer to see if he was going to reply. Instead, I turned on my heel and walked out of the living room and back through the front door.

After closing it behind me, I leant up against it and closed my eyes, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. What was I supposed to do now? Jesse hated me, I couldn't even stay in my own home, and Randy...

_Randy._ Jesse had said that he had rung a whole bunch of times while I had been out. I looked down at my phone, hoping more than anything that the reason he wanted to talk was because he wanted to make up with me, because otherwise, what I was about to do would turn into an even messier fight than the one I had only just had with my boyfriend.

* * *

I pulled onto Randy's all too familiar drive only minutes after I had left my own house, and with Jesse's harsh words still fresh, I struggled to hold in my emotions as I jumped from my car and made my way over to my best friend's front door. I took a number of deep breaths before I even contemplated knocking. The last thing I needed right now was to break down in front of Randy. Not only would he see just how messed up things were, but he wouldn't want that. He'd probably think it was all an act to get back in his good books.

"Ella? What... what are you doing here?" Randy's eyes were wide once he finally answered the door.

"Hey," I sighed, smiling ever so lightly, "I'm sorry for just turning up like this. Is it a bad time?"

"No, of course not," He shook his head back and forth, opening up the front door further so that I could enter. I smiled as I took in the familiar surroundings of his home. In fact, Randy's house felt more like home than my own house did. When we had returned from travelling, the pair of us had always spent the majority of time at his, rather than my own, "I've been trying to ring you all day, but you haven't answered. I thought that maybe... maybe you were still mad at me."

"I left my phone at home," I turned around, my head shaking back and forth as I took in everything about my best friend. I knew it had only been four days, but it still killed me to think that we had been apart. Not to mention, the power of his gorgeousness after not seeing him for so long was deadly, "And I'm not mad at you, Randy. You're my best friend, I could never stay mad at you," I smiled sadly.

"Hey," He frowned, walked over and taking a hold of my wrists lightly, "Is something wrong?"

I hated that at that moment, everything that had been bothering me over the past few days just decided to come crashing down on me. I tried to hold in my tears, but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to blame Randy for being so nice to me, even though we hadn't even sorted things out after our argument. I wanted him to hate me, because the nice best friend wasn't good for my emotions right now.

"Ella, tell me what's wrong," He pleaded, one of his arms wrapped around my waist as his other hand wiped away the tears that were falling freely from my eyes.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," I replied, my voice thick as I clung to him.

"Is it Jesse?" He asked, his tone instantly darkening, "If it is, I'll..."

"You'll do nothing," I interrupted, "Please; Randy... can we just not talk about this now?" I asked, my eyes pleading with his own, "I can't deal with it. Can we just... have our movie night or something to help me forget?"

"Movie night?" He asked, the smallest of smiles curling his lips as he slowly began to lead me into his living room, "But it's not Monday."

"No, it's Thursday... but we've missed a whole bunch of Mondays, so I'm sure it'll be okay to have it today instead," I smiled through my tears, more than thankful that he was playing along.

"Hmm, I guess so," He grinned, before he pulled me against him for a hug, "I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you, Ella. And about the other day, I..."

"No," I interrupted once more, my face pressed against the fabric of his grey t-shirt, "I don't want to hear an apology or anything to do with what happened, actually. Can we please just forget all about it and be the carefree best friends that we always were before?" I asked.

I couldn't stop myself from pouting as he pulled away from me, no matter how hard I tried to cling to him. I watched as Randy stared back at me, his beautiful blue eyes full with so many emotions I could barely tell what they were... confusion? Sadness? Guilt?

"Whatever you want, Ella," He finally spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper as he lifted his hand and wiped away the last of my tears with his thumb.

With one last, strange look my way, a small smile broke across his face and he pulled me down on the sofa. Despite my confusion over what had just happened, I quickly forgot about everything except for my best friend, and the silly jokes he was telling me about the film we were currently watching. No wedding, no arguing, no Jesse... just Randy and myself, like we used to be before everything in our lives turned pear shaped.


	24. Epiphany

**A/N: Thank you **_hardyrhodescenafan1, xSamiliciousx, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Fairy Skull, RKO. I. F., Breakingdawn105, CraftyTink529, CapriceCC, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, Sonib89, I'mxAxRockstar, Christina89, Cena-holic8, RKOsgirl92, Mizzy681, Joviper54, whitter23, poisenousprincess, ' xDarexToxDreamx, Lucy Grayson, QueenofYourWorld, xpunkrockerx, stuffoflegends, jeffhardyfan09, WinchesterAngel3389, little miss michelle, legacyfangirl, rkolover2, davis25, grayharmony _**and **_jldmb _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Thanks for getting it back up into the thirties again... I'm hoping we can keep it like that from now on!**

**Anyway, I actually really like this chapter. It has been one of my favourites to write so far... well, until the end. You'll see what I mean, just don't kill me. It's not over with yet, haha.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Epiphany.

**Randy.**

Four days had passed by since the day of Ella's bridal shower, which meant it was four days since our argument about that doofus she was getting married to... and a whole four days since the last time I had spoken to her.

If I had thought our silent treatment in the past after tiffs was bad, it was nothing compared to how it felt now that I had feelings for her. The thought of her being pissed off at me made my chest feel as if it were going to rip in two. I didn't know that I could even feel this way... I didn't know that I could be in so much pain over a girl.

But what I did know was that I was going to have to sort things out, and quick. I couldn't stand not being around Ella anymore, never mind speaking to her. After a few days of being my old stubborn self, I realised that I was going to have to do something. I picked up the phone and dialled the all too familiar number... and was horrified when it went to answer phone. Was she still angry with me?

I tried over and over again to ring Ella during the day, but it was to no avail. I literally threw the phone across the room in anger after I called the fifth time, and there was still no answer. It wasn't that I blamed her for not wanting to talk to me; I was just so damn annoyed with my stupid self. My mouth had once again got me into trouble, and I felt like punching myself in the face to show myself how much of an idiot I was.

For the rest of the afternoon, I sat moping in front of the television, wondering how the Randy Orton from a year ago could have possibly turned into the mess of emotions that I was now. I didn't even know that any of these feelings existed for me until Ella disappeared on her tour... and now, not only could I not stop thinking about her, but I was constantly depressed because she was getting married to that golden retriever...

A quiet knock had brought me out of my thoughts then, and I had never in a million years expected it to be her.

If that wasn't crazy enough, she wasn't even mad with me for everything I had said to her. She hadn't answered her phone because she had left it behind.

But I just couldn't bring myself to be happy about it, not when she looked like she did... so lost, so hurt. It was obvious that it was Jesse who had made her like this, after how she had told me not to do anything to him for hurting her. I wanted to rip off his head. No, I wanted to beat him within an inch of his life, and then make him watch while... while I what? I took away his girl? Why would she even want me?

And besides, no matter how much I wanted to beat the hell out of Jesse, I wouldn't do that. Not when Ella loved him.

She asked me soon after if we could just forget about it all, and have our movie night. Of course, I wanted to know what had happened, I wanted to be able to tell her that it was all going to be okay, but if she didn't want that, then I just had to accept it. Besides, I was happy enough to just be spending time with her again.

Once the movies started, along with my stupid jokes, it was as if she had forgotten all about what had happened to her before. I couldn't help but laugh with her... just the thought that she was happy because of me was enough to make my day. Actually, more like my month.

We joked through the first film, and half way through the second, but then the pair of us began to grow drowsy, and before I knew it, we were curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Together.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the blinding morning light shining in through the open curtains disorientating me as I tried to make something of my surroundings. I knew there was something different happening, something that I needed to remember from the previous day, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it...

Actually, I could. When I finally came around, I realised that my hands were wrapped around something warm, and when I finally looked down to see what it was, my eyes grew wide, and I finally remembered what I needed too. Ella and I had fallen asleep while watching movies the previous night, and now, with such a small space between the two of us, we were completely entwined with each other. I couldn't tell where my legs were as they wrapped around her own, my arms were tangled around her small midsection, pulling her against me, and my face was barely inches from hers.

I gasped as I realised just how close we were to each other. I felt like an idiot, being so jittery, but this was different from being close to some girl I'd had a one night stand with. This was Ella, my absolutely beautiful and perfect best friend, who I wanted more than anyone, who was _forbidden_...

But right now, I just didn't care. I didn't give a crap about the fact that she had a boyfriend, or that she was gonna be getting married in a few weeks time. All I cared about was the fact that she was lay here with me, rather than her boyfriend. That counted for something, surely? Even if they had been arguing.

"Hmm..." She sighed in her sleep.

I watched her intently, completely transfixed by how amazing she looked. Her hair was messy, and the majority of her make-up was wiped off... but truthfully, I preferred it this way. She was _my _Ella when she looked like this, not the one who had changed everything just to look how the rest of those dumb models looked to impress Jesse.

And those lips... there was just something about Ella's mouth that made me shiver every time I laid eyes on them. Perhaps it was because I just wanted to sweep her into my arms and kiss her with everything that I had?

And now, they were barely inches away from my own. All I had to do was bend my head slightly and she'd be mine. I wondered whether she'd pull away, or if she'd get lost in the moment with me. I leant forward the tiniest fraction, wrestling with my thoughts, wondering if I should just pull her to me and go for it...

"Hmm, Randy..."

I froze completely, my eyes wide, my mouth slack as I stared at her. Ah man, she'd probably been awake all that time, and I'd just been lay there staring at her like an idiot.

"Randy..." She sighed again, and I frowned, slowly beginning to realise what was happening.

She wasn't speaking to me. She wasn't even awake. She was dreaming... about me.

A smirk grew across my features, and stayed planted there for a while as I tried to think of what she could possibly be dreaming that involved me. A world without Jesse in it? Where she and I were the ones that were together? Whatever it was, I liked it.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, and my smirk changed to a smile when I realised it was still only early. I knew that I should have pulled away, or woke Ella up... but what can I say? I had always been a selfish guy, and right now, that was no different.

I pulled my best friend even closer, and was happy to see that she responded by snuggling against my chest. I sighed to myself as I once again closed my eyes, wondering if this could possibly mean anything important as I slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time a few hours later, I was unfortunately, all by myself. I actually pouted when I realised Ella was nowhere to be seen... until I heard a clatter coming from my kitchen.

With a quick stretch, I pulled myself up off the sofa and made my way into the next room, a smile spreading across my face as I noticed my gorgeous best friend totally transfixed in making a load of scrambled eggs.

"Something smells good," I spoke up as I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips from behind.

"Yeah" She tilted her head to smile up at me, "I thought I'd make something for you to say thank you, for last night, and for letting me stay over."

"Ella," I rolled my eyes, pulling her around so that she was facing me, spatula still in hand; "You don't need to thank me. You know you're welcome here whenever you want, even if you're not arguing with Jesse and you just want to spend some time with your best friend," I rose an eyebrow jokingly, although deep down I knew there was definitely a serious under tone.

"Hmm, thank you," She smiled, kissing my cheek quickly before she turned back around to take a hold of pan, "So, what are you doing this morning?"

I sighed, and struggled to keep my hand by my side. What I really wanted to do was rub the tingling sensation that was running all along the side of my cheek where her lips had been moments earlier. It was like she had left little electric shocks behind, although full of pleasure, rather than pain...

"Randy?"

I shook my head and refocused my gaze, only to notice that she was staring at me, an amused smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow at me, pan still in hand.

"Umm, what?" I asked, my face reddened as I realised how completely out of it I'd been.

"I said," She began, stepping around me and walking over to the table, before scraping out some of the eggs onto the two plates she had ready, "What are you doing this morning?"

"Err, after most likely getting food poisoning off of your breakfast?" I grinned, which earned me an elbow in the chest, "I'm just gonna go to the gym for an hour or so," I shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd say that," She smiled up at me as she picked up the second lot of food, a few pieces of delicious smelling bacon. I hated when she cooked breakfasts like these for me, because they were so damn nice I had to have seconds, and sometimes thirds... and then I'd have to work it all off. Sometimes it sucked having to keep so fit.

"You were?" I frowned.

"Yeah... do you mind if I join you? I've been meaning to go for the last week or so, I wanna look good, on the big day, you know, but I'm not really sure what to do there... and you're kind of an expert." She pulled the cutest face, which almost made me forget about the fact she'd just mentioned the wedding. Almost.

"Hmm, what do I get in return, for helping you out?" I smirked, inching even closer to her. I could see the familiar blush growing on her cheeks, and my breathing faltered. God, I wondered what she'd think if she knew how she really made me feel...

"Umm, the best breakfast you've ever had?" She spoke up timidly, holding up the pots still in her hand.

I was hoping she'd say something like a kiss, but obviously I wasn't that lucky. I was getting far too wound up over what had happened since she'd been here, especially after she had said my name in her sleep... and I knew I was going to end up being disappointed at the end of all of this... but for now, why shouldn't I have allowed myself to hope? It was all I had now, anyway.

"Alright, deal," I smiled, before sitting down and picking up my knife and fork.

* * *

Two hours later, we were already half way through our gym session, and Ella was absolutely exhausted. We'd worked on the basics to begin with, weights and what not, and now we were doing the one thing I knew she hated, running.

"You okay, Ella?" I spoke up over the machines, a grin on my face as I saw how tired she looked.

"Funny," She shot back, sending me a glare, before she slowed her treadmill down to a walk.

"Umm, excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? You still have fifteen minutes to go," I slowed down my own and jumped onto the sides, so that I could now take a better look at her.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" She gasped, finally stopping the machine and dropping down to sit on it in exhaustion, "How do you do this, Randy? It's killing me."

I chuckled as I looked down at her as she ran her hands through her messy hair. I took in the pair of grey sweats and white t-shirt she was wearing, and rolled my eyes as I noticed the pair of new trainers once again. Luckily for her, she kept a few spare changes of clothes at my own house, and one of these included gym clothes... but as for shoes, the only pair she had with her were the heels she had arrived in.

And instead of just returning home to pick up a pair, she actually dragged me to the nearest shopping centre to buy a new set before we went to the gym. She told me that she needed some new ones anyway, but I knew it was an excuse. She just didn't want to go home and have to face Jesse...

And despite the fact that I never wanted to see her upset, I couldn't help feeling slightly happy by the fact that they were on such bad terms with each other at the minute.

"Practise," I shrugged, finally answering her question as I dropped down off the treadmill and took a seat across from her, "You have to build it up... maybe I worked you a little hard for your first try, huh? We'll leave it at that for today, if you want?"

"Hmm, please," She sighed, her head rising so that she could smile at me crookedly.

I tried to keep my face completely blank as she looked my way, but I knew I failed miserably. I had no idea how she managed to have this affect on me. She was dressed down, in gym clothes, her hair was messy, her face red, and she was wearing no make-up... but she still looked absolutely perfect to me.

It wasn't until that moment that I had an epiphany, and my whole world felt as if it was going to come crashing down around me.

I was in love with her.

It wasn't just some stupid boy crush anymore... I really, truly, loved her.

"Randy?"

"Huh, what?" I asked far too quickly.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda strange today," She frowned, leaning over to take a hold of my hand.

"No, I'm fine," I nodded, gulping as I looked down at her fingers entwined with mine, "So, err, are you doing anything today?" I asked, my voice ridiculously hopeful.

"Actually, yeah," She sighed, her mouth pulling down at the sides, "I really need to go back home and talk to Jesse. I can't leave things like this, we need to sort everything out," She sighed.

"Oh, right."

I knew my voice sounded short, but I couldn't help it... not when she was going to return to him, that blonde bum boy. Not now that I realised the stupid dream, the time we had spent together, meant absolutely nothing to her.

"I'm sorry; I know we haven't really spent much time together lately. I promise you that we'll do something this week."

"You don't need to be sorry," I sighed, sending her a fake smile as I stood and pulled her up with me, "You've got a lot going on."

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder what I got myself into," She grinned back, before linking arms with me as we made our way back out to my car.

The entire ride back to my house was silent. Ella was lost in her own thoughts, as was I, and I was grateful that she didn't even seem to notice. If she had asked me what had been bothering me at that moment, I didn't think I would have been able to hide it from her.

But I had too, right? I'd fallen in love with my best friend, but it was too late. She was getting married to someone else, and I just had to accept the fact that she wasn't going to be mine.


	25. Just A Little Something

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, xSamiliciousx, iluvmycena, Christina89, CapriceCC, Lucy Grayson, QueenofYourWorld, VolcomStoneBabe, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Fairy Skull, Breakingdawn105, KimmieCena, YouCantSeeMe. x, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, RKO. I. F., BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, poisenousprincess, nikki1335, Queen Chaos-Hardy, newbeginning2010, Cena-holic8, Mizzy681, darkangelmel, jeffhardyfan09, Xandman216, xpunkrockerx, ' xDarexToxDreamx, Sonib89, rkolover2, davis25, legacyfangirl, Kayla Smiley _**and **_grayharmony _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing, keep it up!**

**We're back to Ella in this one... I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and, as for the people that are feeling sorry for Randy, don't worry, there's still a long way to go yet!**

**Here we go, please don't forget to leave feedback; your opinions are the reason this story has been so successful.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Just A Little Something

The ride back to Randy's house was deadly quiet. I wasn't sure what my best friend was thinking about, but I did know that he probably wouldn't want to speak to me about it. He had barely confided in me since I had returned from my six months away with Elle, which was yet another thing that made me wonder what had happened to him while I had been away. He would have jumped at a chance to tell me about something he was thinking about before hand, or about a girl...

Speaking of girls, I hadn't heard him say anything about a member of the opposite sex since I had been home. There must have been something seriously wrong with him if he wasn't messing around with a bunch of women.

But like I had said, I knew he wouldn't want to speak about it. I figured that he'd tell me what it was eventually, if he needed to.

And it wasn't like I had let him into my own mind as of late, either. He had asked me countless times the night before and the morning after if I wanted to talk to him about what had happened with Jesse, but I had shook my head every single time, or changed the subject. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him about it... all I wanted right now was for him to comfort me about the stupid argument I'd had with Jesse... but I was afraid that he'd do more than that. I knew what Randy was like, and I knew that he despised my fiancée. The last thing I needed was the pair of them fighting because of me.

So instead of asking him about his thoughts, I kept quiet, and lost myself in my own.

And before I knew it, we were back at Randy's house. I hated that I had to leave to sort out my problems, because truthfully, I would have taken spending the day with Randy over talking to Jesse about our argument any day.

But I knew that wasn't possible. I had to sort things out, now, when it was still fresh in our minds. The longer we left things as they were, the worse we'd be when we finally did talk.

So, with a quick goodbye to my best friend, I jumped into my own car and started up the engine, ready to take the quick five minute drive back to my own home. As I eventually pulled onto my familiar drive, I tried to think of anything to say to Jesse to help us along, but everything in my mind just seemed to blur into one big mush. There was nothing I had to say to him, not after how he had spoken to me... so I hoped, for both of our sakes, that he had something to say to me.

"Jesse?" I spoke timidly as I finally walked into the house, looking around the empty hallway.

"Ella, babe, is that you?" His voice replied almost instantly, and he appeared with it from the living room only seconds later, "God, I was so worried. And I'm such an idiot," He laughed in relief, walking over and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I sighed, my eyes closing as I struggled to keep my hands by my sides. It took everything I had not to just wrap my arms around him and forgive him there and then... but I couldn't. I knew it'd be easier, but I just couldn't bring myself to forget how he had treated me, no matter how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face scrunched in concern as he pulled away slightly, one of his hands lifting to brush a strand of my hair from my face. I cringed, realising how bad I probably looked right now, after just returning from the gym... but hell, I was sure I was going to be looking pretty darn bad more than once after this, so he was just gonna have to accept it. I wasn't always gonna be dressed to the nines and covered in makeup.

"Hmm, I'm okay," I nodded, my voice showing no emotion.

"Ella, I... I don't know what came over me yesterday," He shook his head back and forth, sighing; "I was such an ass. I'm just so stressed out at the minute with the wedding and everything, I guess I just snapped."

"You're not the only one that's stressed, Jesse, but you don't see me speaking to you like that," I rose an eyebrow, pulling away from him slightly. He wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"I know," He smiled ever so lightly, "That's because you're perfect, and I feel like such a bastard, treating you that way when you'd never dream of doing the same. I promise you, that if you forgive me, I'll never do it again," He shook his head, once again inching forward and placing his hands on my shoulders, his puppy dog eyes slowly melting my annoyance away.

"Jesse," I groaned, my own hands lifting to wrap around his arms, "I understand you being mad at me for forgetting the dinner, and it wouldn't have even bothered me if we'd just disagreed about that, but it wasn't just about that, was it? It was about Randy."

"Ella," He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just... I can't help it if I don't like the guy, you know? We've always had something against each other, ever since college... and I just don't think that's gonna change anytime soon."

"I know you've never liked each other, and I'm sorry that you can't see eye to eye," I shook my head, "But I need my best friend in my life, Jesse. I can't just stop seeing him because you two don't like each other."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I frowned, wondering if I'd heard him correctly.

"Yeah," He nodded, smiling ever so slightly as one of his hands caressed my cheek, "I don't like him being a part of our life, Ella. I hate it, actually... but if it's what you want, then I'll accept it."

I knew that things could be far better than this, that I wanted the pair of them to try and get on with each other for my sake... but right now, I guess this was okay. I wasn't going to do much better, and I most definitely wasn't going to push it and turn it into yet another argument.

"Thank you," I smiled, before wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself towards him for a hug. So, perhaps I should have gone a little longer before forgiving him, but I couldn't help myself. Staying mad with someone, especially after they had tried to apologise, just wasn't my thing.

"Hey, umm... I have a little something to show you. Come upstairs with me?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Err, okay," I scrunched my face up in confusion, but followed him up the stairs all the same. What could he possibly have to show me? Something for the wedding, most likely.

Once we reached the top, Jesse span around, a cute little smile on his lips as he held his hand out to me. Although I still wondered what the hell was happening, I smiled back all the same, and took a hold of his hand.

I let him lead me through the short hallway, passing Maria's empty room first. I sighed, wondering where she was... but knowing her, she'd probably ended up spending the entire night out. I hoped so anyway, at least then I wouldn't have to explain everything. Next to that room it was the bedroom which Alex, Jesse's sister, was staying in. I wasn't sure where she was, but her door was open, and there was nobody inside. I was grateful that she was out somewhere too; it'd be another person I didn't have to talk to. We carried on, and passed the room that Jesse's parents were in. I could hear mumbles coming from the opposite side of the door, and I sighed, reminding myself to apologise to them later on for not turning up for the dinner they had planned, and not to mention the argument that they had most likely heard between Jesse and I.

We reached our own bedroom within seconds, and as he opened up the door and led me inside, all my thought's completely disappeared. My eyes were wide, and my jaw was slack as I looked around the room.

"Jesse..." I whispered, my head shaking back and forth as I took in the hundreds of candles that were lit and placed around the bedroom. With the curtains closed, they were the only source of light, which made everything look so romantic. Not only that, but thousands upon thousands of red rose petals were scattered all over the place. I inched around, so that I could get a better look at the en suite, and my eyes widened even further when I noticed it was decorated in the exact same way, and a boiling hot bath had been run. I could see the steam rising from the water, and I sighed at the thought of relaxing in it.

"Just a little something, you know, to tell you how sorry I really am," Jesse's voice interrupted, and I span back around to see him stood only inches away, smiling beautifully, "I thought that maybe we could start off with a massage, and then take a bubble bath..."

I shook my head, a grin breaking out across my face as I closed the gap and hugged him once more. So, maybe it was just a way of winning back my trust, but it was perhaps one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me.

"Hmm, thank you," I whispered, smiling crookedly as we pulled away.

"You don't need to thank me," He rolled his eyes, before a grin of his own grew on his lips, and he gave me the smallest of kisses.

"So... how about that massage?"

I smirked up at my fiancée as he chuckled in response to my question, but nodded his head all the same. His hands trailed along the sleeves of my jacket, before moving back to the collar, and slowly pulling it down across my shoulders. I shuddered at the feel of his warm hands against my skin as he slipped off my coat. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, his expression now deadly serious as his hands reached for the bottom of my tank top, before pulling it up and over my head in one swift movement, leaving my top half clad in nothing but my bra.

We stayed completely silent as he took hold of my hand again and led me over to the bed. I smiled up at him timidly, running my free hand across the front of his shirt, before I crawled onto the bed and lay down on my stomach. Within seconds, Jesse's hands connected with my back, and he began to work his magic.

I groaned at the feel of his fingers running along my muscles, loosening all the knots that I didn't even realise I had. It must have been my gym session with... _Randy._

God, no matter where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing, he always managed to find a way into my thoughts.

I scrunched my eyes up as I felt Jesse move position, so that he was now straddling my hips. His touch seemed like it was everywhere, and it felt amazing... but I still couldn't get my best friend out of my head. No matter how hard I tried to stay in the now, my mind kept returning to months previously, when Randy and I were in the hotel room together, and he was doing the exact same thing to me as Jesse was now.

I gulped, wanting nothing more than to feel the heat course through my body from Jesse's touch... but it didn't. Of course, he made me feel crazily good, but it wasn't the same as how Randy made me feel. No matter how much I wanted it to be.

My eyes shot open, and I fidgeted for a few moments until I was now lay on my back, staring up at the rather confused looking Jesse who was still straddling my hips.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He frowned, leaning over so that he was resting above me on his elbows.

I sighed, biting my lip as I tried to rid myself of my thoughts. Sometimes I hated my brain so damn much, and right now was no different.

I couldn't help myself from thinking that the reason I was feeling like this was because I was still pissed off about Jesse. Despite the fact that my fiancée and I had made up pretty easily after our argument, I still couldn't seem to forget about how he had spoken to me.

Or how he had flirted with my good friend, Maria. Or those models the day that we had argued on the tour.

And to top it all off, Randy had planted the seed of doubt when he had spoken to me about all of this at the bridal shower. What if he was right about Jesse? What if all the charm was an act, and the real man I was marrying was a player, an asshole... and everything else Randy said he'd be once I got to know the real him?

"Ella?"

I shook my head, and forced myself to refocus on my fiancées beautiful face as he looked down at me from only a few inches away, his expression full with confusion... and worry.

How could I be so stupid? Every couple had their tiffs, and ours was going to be no different. I couldn't act like this every single time we had a damn argument.

"Nothing's wrong," I shook my head, forcing a smile to spread across my lips.

It took him a small moment to accept what I was saying, but eventually, the grin of his that I loved so much grew across his face, and he nodded in reply. I lifted my hand up to trace the lines around his smile, and despite everything, I slowly lifted myself to place a kiss on his lips. It didn't take long for Jesse to realise what I wanted, as within seconds, our sweet little moment had turned into one full of passion.


	26. Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thank you**_CraftyTink529, CapriceCC, Christina89, VolcomStoneBabe, Xandman216, RKO. I. F., Mizzy681, xSamiliciousx, RKOsgirl92, Cena-holic8, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, ' xDarexToxDreamx, nikki1335, Joviper54, KimmieCena, rkolover2, hardyrhodescenafan1, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, southerncharm21, davis25, gratharmony, poisenousprincess, QueenofYourWorld, xpunkrockerx, jldmb _**and **_jeffhardyfan09 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are absolutely amazing! It's a pretty quick update this time, but I have so much of this written already, I thought why not? Might as well keep you guys happy for being such great readers/reviews!**

**Secondly, the next three chapters are basically going to take place at the same time, each one being written from the POV of one of the three main characters... this one is the first, and it starts with Ella. After these three chapters are finished, well... let's just say things are going to start picking up. :P**

**Anyways, here we go! I hope you all like and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Problems

"What about this one? I think the colour is really nice. Simple, but nice... and it'll go with basically anything."

"Hmm, yeah..."

"Or this one? It's kinda extravagant, but it could work."

"Sure..."

"Ella!"

I looked up from the dining table to see Maria practically glaring at me, her arms full with a whole bunch of linen samples for the wedding tables, and everything else we needed material for on the big day. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, wondering why I couldn't concentrate. The wedding was now only two weeks away, which meant I should have been rushing around like crazy to get all this kind of stuff sorted... but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that my best friend was away, once again, for another Raw? Since I had spent the night at his, we had barely spent any time together again; despite me telling him that I would do everything I could to get out of planning for a few hours to spend it with him instead, and now, he was off travelling. I couldn't quite believe it, but I missed work. I missed being able to groan with him about all the annoying divas, I missed travelling the country... I missed spending time with my best friend, our movie nights, our stupid senses of humour, his absolutely perfect everything...

On second thought, my problem concentrating could have been for another reason. A much bigger reason than not spending time with my best friend... and that problem was Jesse.

After we had made up, things were fine again... to begin with. It only took a few days for the tiff's to once again begin, and now we could barely have a conversation with each other without jumping down the other's throat. I told myself over and over again that we were both just stressed about the wedding, but there was still that small part of me that doubted what I was doing.

"I'm sorry, Maria," I sighed, slumping back in my chair, "It's just... there's so much on my mind, I can't bring myself to think of colours for table cloths. Can you just choose one for me? Whichever you think will look best," I threw my hands up in the air, before closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"Of course... but please don't tell me you're still worried about Jesse," I couldn't see her, but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was shaking her head.

"Isn't it always about Jesse?" I asked, my hand on my forehead, "Every time we speak now we're arguing."

"Hmm, so I've noticed," I opened my eyes, to see my friend smirking back at me. What the hell? I didn't know what was funny, truthfully.

"Haha," I glared.

"Come on, Ella," She sighed, before she began to look around the room to make sure we were alone. It was unlikely that we were going to be interrupted at this time of night, but I guess she still needed to check. Jesse's sister was home now, his parents were already settled in for the night, and as for Jesse, he was busy on the phone with Pierre in our room... something else to do with the wedding, apparently, "I know that you two are going through a rough patch, but so does every couple. After the whirlwind romance, you realise what a real relationship is like... you can't just sit around, you have to work on it. You can't just give up after a few arguments, and besides, you have an excuse. You're both totally stressed out about the wedding. Maybe afterwards, you'll both go back to loving each other again."

"I do love him," I rolled my eyes, taking in her words, "I want you to be right, I really do, but..."

"But what?" She sighed, as if I were making another excuse. I probably was, but I still needed to say. I needed her advice, because my own was definitely not working.

"Okay, you can't repeat this to anyone, okay?" I cringed, waiting for her to nod before I could continue, "I don't think Jesse even wants to be in this relationship."

"What? Why would you think that?" Maria's eyes grew wide, and her voice turned to barely a whisper as she leaned closer towards me over the table.

"He's constantly in a bad mood with me, everything I do he has a problem with, and... I've kinda, caught him with a few women before. Flirting and stuff."

"And stuff?" My friend's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? What's he done?"

"Oh, nothing like that," I shook my head quickly, "He hasn't cheated, or anything... but I've caught him flirting with a bunch of girls more than once, and checking others out," I looked up at her, but didn't mention that the girl he'd been looking at had been her. It wasn't her fault that my damn fiancée couldn't keep his eyes to himself.

"Oh Ella," She sighed, dropping all the material so she could reach out and take a hold of my hand, "There must be some positives? He can't always be mad at you."

I guess that was the truth... there had been the occasional day over the last week or so where we had been okay with each other, where he had actually treated me like his girlfriend rather than someone he hated. Maybe she was right, after all.

"Well, I guess we've been okay a few times since we had the big argument," I shrugged, "There was one day that he was actually really nice. We'd just fought, but when he came back a few hours later, he apologised and brought me a bunch of flowers and stuff. That was only yesterday, actually. Thankfully we haven't had an argument since then, but still, it doesn't stop me from wondering when the next one will be, because it's inevitable."

"Nothing's inevitable, hun," She shook her head, smiling at me as she squeezed my hand, "You said that these problems between the two of you didn't really start until after he proposed to you?"

"Not really, no," I shook my head, but I couldn't stop my thoughts from returning to the day before he did propose, when he was eyeing up the models in the same damn room as me.

"Then like I said, it's probably just all the stress," She smiled once more, "As for him checking out other women... that's just a part of him being a guy, Ella. You can't expect him to not think another woman is good looking or whatever, nobody can do that," She looked pointedly at me then, and I cringed, realising she was talking about Randy. Why did I have to be so see-through? I wondered if a part of Jesse's problem with me was just that, he could see how I still felt about Randy...

In that case, I guess I couldn't blame him. I just wished I could stop myself from feeling that way about my best friend, so that I could give my everything to my boyfriend. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, not anytime soon, at least. I just hoped that in the future, at least, I could look at Randy and think of him as nothing but my friend.

With the smallest of smiles, I just nodded at Maria, having no idea how else I could reply to her. Despite knowing she could see straight through me, I couldn't admit to still liking Randy. I couldn't admit it to anyone, barely even myself.

"So, umm..." I began, forcing myself to look down at the different materials on the table, "I think we should go for this one, it goes with everything, like you said," I shrugged, pointing to the cream. Truthfully, I didn't care if the one chosen ended up being green with pink spots.

"Ooh, okay, I'll call Pierre and let him know," She grinned as she began to rummage through a pile of papers beside her. I smiled slightly at the sound of Pierre's name. He had been absolutely amazing throughout the last few weeks. He had basically been our own wedding planner. I had no idea how he was managing to fit us into his busy schedule, but I was beyond grateful that he had, "Now, I think we should move onto what is going to be on the tables. I have some pictures here somewhere that Pierre gave me..."

My eyes fell to the watch on my wrist, and they grew wide at the time. I hadn't realised that we'd been doing this an hour longer than I had wanted to. Looking back up, I faked a yawn, stretched, and rubbed my eyes.

"Actually, would you mind if we finish this off tomorrow? I'm kinda beat, and I was thinking of maybe spending a little time with Jesse, if he's finished," I smiled lightly.

"Oh, of course," Maria's eyes grew wide, and she nodded quickly as she began to stack everything in a neat pile on the table, "That's fine, if you want to... anyway," She stuttered, and I chuckled to myself, "I'll just go watch a movie in my room or something then. I'll cya tomorrow, hun."

"Okay, Maria," I nodded; my expression still amused as she stood up from the table and made a quick exit.

I shook my head back and forth, wondered how my friend had managed to stay exactly the same since college. She had always been the nicest girl, she would have always done anything to bring people together, or end arguments, just as she was now. I wondered why she and Taylor had even gone their separate ways when they had finished school. He must have been crazy, letting a girl like her go.

With the smallest of sighs I pulled myself out of the chair and moved the few steps over to the sofa, where I took a hold of the television switch and sat down. I looked at my watch once more, realising that Raw had been on for over an hour already. I was lucky that Randy was one of the main eventers, and would probably not have been on much in the part that I had missed.

As I had thought, when I switched on the show, my best friend's match was announced as the next one after the break. For the next few minutes I dazed, thinking about so many things at once, my wedding, Randy, Jesse... and wondered how the hell I was going to get through it all. Perhaps Maria had been right, perhaps once Jesse and I were married, things would cool down between us, but I just wasn't sure if I could last until then. Two weeks didn't seem a long time when it came to the wedding, but it sure as hell did to be arguing with my boyfriend constantly.

When the match finally came back on, I was grateful for the distraction... at first. I watched as Kofi Kingston made his way to the ring, his enthusiasm crossing over into the crowd. I smiled, knowing that he truly was the nice guy he seemed on television in real life. We weren't good friends or anything, but we had talked occasionally, and he had always been extremely nice to me. I knew he and Randy had some problems, though.

God, Randy had problems with everyone... pretty much.

And then his music hit, and I forgot about his stupid attitude, about Kofi, and even for those few minutes, about my fiancée problems. All I could think about was him.

I despised how I felt watching him making his entrance. His face was so intense; it sent shivers down my spine. He was dressed in those tiny little wrestling trunks, which made me think back to the countless times that I had oiled that gorgeous body of his for him. And then there were those eyes...

_No. _I didn't care how much I felt for him still, I didn't care how he made me feel every time I saw him... there was just no point in doing this. So what if I had problems with Jesse? It didn't give me the right to go back to drooling over my best friend.

And besides, like Maria said, once the wedding was over, Jesse and I would be fine. I would _make_ us be fine. I'd work on our relationship until it killed me, if I had to... because no matter how hard it was going to be to make us perfect, it was better than the alternative. It was better than going back to having nobody, and wasting my life by hoping and dreaming that I belonged to Randy. Nothing was as bad as that.


	27. What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt

**Hey guys! Another really quick update this time, mainly because I have all the way up to chapter 34 written, and I really can't wait to post that one... you'll see what I mean when we get there!**

**Thank you **_RKOsgirl92, southerncharm21, I'mxAxRockstar, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, CraftyTink529, Joviper54, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, YouCantSeeMe. x, jldmb, VolcomStoneBabe, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, ' DarexToxDreamx, Christina89, KimmieCena, CapriceCC, hardyrhodescenafan1, poisenousprincess, rkolover2, Cena-holic8, grayharmony, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, davis25, legacyfangirl _**and **_LaLa2004 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Do you think we can make it to thirty again for this one?**

**Anyway, this one continues with the three POV's, and this time it's the first ever chapter (and last) written from Jesse's perspective. I thought you guys would appreciate this one seeing as so many of you want to know what he's up to.**

**I hope you all like it, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt.

**Jesse.**

"So, are you going to keep me waiting all night, or are you going to tell me what you're wearing?" I smirked, my eyebrow raised, even though the person on the other line couldn't see any of it.

"Hmm, come on Jesse, you know I can't do that... seeing as in a few weeks, you're going to be a married man and all."

"You didn't seem to mind that I was getting married before, Selena."

I grinned at the memory of the leggy brunette who I worked with. She and I had been involved on and off before Ella came along, and a little afterwards, too... but it was nothing like sex. Just a little shameless flirting... and a little making out...

But what Ella didn't know, wouldn't hurt, right? At the moment, she was downstairs discussing more things with Maria about the wedding, while she thought I was in our room talking to Pierre on the phone about work.

It hadn't been a lie, at first. I had been speaking to him to begin with. Now, I was just having a little fun with a good looking girl. It wasn't like a little flirting was gonna harm anyone, anyway, even if Ella did find out about it.

And besides, I doubted that she'd even care if she found out how much I flirted with women behind her back. It was like she didn't give a shit about anything lately, except for arguing with me. We couldn't even have a damn conversation without ripping each other's heads off.

Well, that had been the case, until yesterday. Despite the fact that she annoyed the hell out of me sometimes, and that I still liked my girls on the side... I did love her, and I didn't want us to argue like this. I wanted us to be like a married couple is supposed to be, you know? All that happily ever after crap, just with a lot of pleasure mixed in with it as well.

So, being the bigger guy, I bought her some girly stuff and apologised... although I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be sorry for. She was as much to blame about our arguing as I was. In fact, she was to blame completely. She always started stressing when I mentioned the wedding, or she got pissed when I said something bad about Randy...

But as I had said, I made it up to her, even though I didn't even know why. I was happy I had, anyway. It didn't take long for her to come crawling back into my arms after I had given her a bunch of flowers and shown her my charms. After that, well, let's just say we had one hell of a night.

Speaking of that...

"Jesse, are you still there, baby?" Selena purred, bringing me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. Funny how she wanted me now that I hadn't been listening to what she had to say.

"Yeah, but I gotta go, gorgeous. I'll ring you soon, yeah?"

"You do? But I thought we were going to..."

"Yeah, sorry, something's come up," I smirked to myself. So, perhaps phone sex was hot... but when I could be getting it on with my real girlfriend, there was no comparison, "Bye, babe." I quickly added, putting the phone down before she could say anymore. Selena may have had a smoking bod, and a hell of a face, but she could get pretty annoying sometimes. She found it hard to realise that the thing between us was, well... nothing. I guess her pea brain just couldn't wrap around the fact that I was getting married to someone else, and everything we did was just a bunch of harmless fun.

With a small shrug, I tucked away all thoughts of the brunette, threw my phone down on the bed side table, and made my way out of the bedroom. I could hear the television blaring from Maria's room and smirked, realising that Ella was alone now. That worked just fine for me... although I wouldn't have minded a piece of the redhead, either. I had no idea how I hadn't noticed how utterly gorgeous she was when we were at college. I guess that was when I only had eyes for one person, and then she went and broke my god damn heart...

You see, it wasn't until Ella brushed me off that I started to change into the man I was now. Before then, all I had wanted was to get good grades, become a lawyer or something along those lines, and settle down with the perfect girl.

But because that perfect girl wanted her best friend back then rather than me, I realised that I was going to have to change. It didn't take me long to get into fashion, or to change my look. Before I knew it, with a little persuasion, I was a model... and once Ella found out, it didn't take her long to realise I was the guy for her. I guess Randy fucking Orton wasn't as perfect as she had wanted him to be.

With another shake of my head, I carried on down the corridor, past my parent's room where all was silent, and down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I could hear another television, and I inwardly groaned, already realising from the noise what it was Ella was watching. What a surprise. So, maybe I had said Randy hadn't turned out as perfect as she'd wanted, but I still had my suspicions. How she acted when she was around him, or when I said something about him... it was pretty damn obvious that there was something still there.

But I couldn't complain, right? She was with me, after all... and I wasn't exactly a saint when it came to the opposite sex.

I eventually made my way into the lounge, and couldn't help rolling my eyes as I watched the TV from the door, Ella completely oblivious to the fact that I was there. Orton strutted down to the ring as if he owned the place. So much for his on screen character, he was the same asshole on television that he was in real life.

"Hey babe," I finally spoke, a smirk growing across my face when she jumped, "You okay?" I chuckled slightly as I walked over and took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"I'm fine," She nodded, smiling cutely as she leaned over and gave me a hug.

I frowned as she pulled away, noticing for the first time just how terrible she looked. Her eyes were dull, underneath were huge black rings, and her hair was falling messily all over her shoulders. She looked so tired, it was unbelievable.

"You don't look fine," I shook my head, lifting one of my hands to brush under her eyes. Man, what was it about her that got me like this? So maybe I liked to kid around with other women, maybe I hated her best friend, maybe we didn't have the perfect relationship right now... but that still didn't stop me from caring about her, which was something I had barely ever done apart from with her. There was just something about this girl.

"I am, Jesse," She rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same, "I'm just tired. There's still so much to do," She shrugged, turning to look at the television once more.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

I waited for a reply, watching her, but all I received was a small smile. She was too busy watching that damn ass on the screen. She couldn't take her eyes off _him_. I could feel my annoyance returning as I watched with her for a few minutes, wondering what was so damn special about this guy. He was lanky, covered in ugly tats and he had a serious attitude problem. He wasn't even wrestling, just beating up on the poor dark skinned guy wearing yellow trunks who was in the ring with him.

Not only that, but what the hell was the story behind that guys thighs? Seriously, they were that big, he could have just sat on the other guy and won the match...

"Ella, babe, you should come to bed," I spoke up once again, realising that I had to get her away from him and thinking about me. It was pretty obvious what I had to do, but first I had to drag her away from the damn TV.

"In a minute?" She asked it as a question, but it wasn't one. She didn't even budge.

I growled under my breath as I sat forward, my hands clasped together as I looked back at the television. It didn't take me long to realise what was now happening, and all of a sudden my anger disappeared. A smirk grew on my face as I watched a huge, extremely white guy jump into the ring, grab a hold of Randy and basically beat the shit out of him. Now, this was more like it. I had no idea who this dude was, but I liked him.

Just as I was getting into the beating, the screen went blank. I frowned for a few seconds, before I turned to look at Ella, only then realising that she'd switched it off with the remote.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," I pouted playfully.

"I'm sure you were," She turned and glared at me, and I sent her the most innocent smile I could muster. I knew the slightest thing I replied with would piss her off, so I kept quiet. Right now, I didn't want an argument. Right now, I just wanted to have sex with my girlfriend.

"Come on you," I kept silent for a few moments, before standing up and stretching out my arms above me.

"Hmm, fine," She sighed, taking my hand as I offered it to her. I pulled her up from the sofa and against me in seconds. I smiled down at her as I pulled her in for a hug, nuzzling her neck playfully, "How did things go with Pierre?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Pierre?" I asked, leaving butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw.

"On the phone, silly."

I cringed and pulled back, forgetting that she had thought I'd been on the phone with my boss for nearly an hour. I just hoped he and her never talked about it...

"Alright," I shrugged, "The guy can talk forever, though. God knows where he learnt all this stuff about weddings. He must have kept me on the line talking about bouquets or something for nearly an hour." It wasn't exactly a lie... he had been speaking to me about flowers or whatever they are, but only for around ten minutes. At least part of it was the truth.

"Bouquets?" Ella asked, the first genuine smirk I had seen for a long time pulling up the side of her lips.

"Something like that," I grinned back, "I don't know, the guy is crazy, I can't say I was paying much attention. I think I just need a break from all this planning," I puffed the air from my mouth loudly, not realising until I had said it how true my statement was. Planning a wedding in a month was ten times harder than I'd thought.

"I know exactly what you mean," She nodded, looking even more exhausted than she had done before, "I love you Jesse, and I can't wait to get married, but I just wish we could have a few hours without it all, you know?"

"I do know," I smirked, the conversation going exactly as I had wanted it to, "And I think I know how we can do that," I smiled devilishly, before I swooped her up in my arms and kissed her.

It didn't take long for the pair of us to find our way back up to the bedroom, and before she knew it, Ella had forgotten all about the stress of the wedding, and all about her best friend. The only thing that she knew existed in the world anymore was me.


	28. Determined

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, southerncharm21, RKO. I. F., RKOsgirl92, Queen Chaos-Hardy, xSamiliciousx, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Xandman216, VolcomStoneBabe, I'mxAxRockstar, Joviper54, jldmb, YouCantSeeMe. x, KimmieCena, hardyrhodescenafan1, CapriceCC, BourneBetter67, Cena-holic8, WinchesterAngel3389, poisenouseprincess, Kayla Smiley, Christina89, nikki1335, legacyfangirl, xXParieceXx, ' xDarexToxDreamx, darkangelmel, xpunkrockerx, rkolover2, jess346, stuffoflegends, jeffhardyfan09, Mizzy681, davis25, grayharmony _**and **_Becky. xo_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic, keep it up!**

**This is the last of the three connected chapters, and this is the one you've been waiting for... Randall's! I hope you all like, and please remember to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Determined

**Randy.**

I cringed as I walked through the curtain, my hand rubbing the sore spot on the back of my neck. I never usually felt this way after a match. Of course, it wasn't the nicest feeling in the world when you'd been taking bumps for half an hour... but for some reason, tonight was worse than usual.

Actually, I knew what that reason was; I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want anything to do with it. Or _her_, to be exact.

"You feeling alright there, Orton?" A thick, Irish accent called from behind me, and I span around, my eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

Don't get me wrong, Ste, or Sheamus as everyone else knew him, was a nice enough guy... but right now, I just wasn't in the mood for joking around with him. I'd never had a problem with him before, but if he didn't wipe that stupid smirk off his face, then I was going to be having one with him very soon.

"I'm fabulous, Ste," I spat back, every muscle in my body clenched. I needed to control my anger, the last thing I needed right now were problems at work. It was the only place I _didn't _have problems at the minute.

"You sure? I think I got you pretty good with that clothesline," He smirked again.

I glared at the red haired man, my head shaking back and forth at his arrogance. Okay, so maybe my neck was hurting from the hard hit I'd taken, but if it had been the opposite way around, I wouldn't have been boasting about it...

"Whatever, man," I sighed, shaking my head once more before I forced myself to move away from the gigantic guy in front of me.

I could feel every inch of me pounding as I left him standing there, and I knew that if I stayed at the arena any longer, I was going to do something that I'd regret. So, without another word to anyone around me, I made my way through the buzzing corridors and back to my locker room. Just as I reached the room that held the plaque with my name on, another voice shouted my name from behind me, and I could feel my temper begin to rise for the second time in the last few minutes.

"What do you want, Ted?" I asked, my eyes narrow as I span around to see one of my team mates walking towards me. Ted was one of my closest friends at the moment... but now was not the time for him to ask about ring tactics or girls, or anything else for that matter.

"Chill, man," He smiled ever so lightly, holding his hands up in front of him as he reached me, "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I saw that you took a pretty bad hit out there."

I frowned, wondering why he was suddenly so concerned about my well being. We might have been friends, but we never asked each other about how we were, and what not. It wasn't a big deal when we got hurt in a match; it happened a lot... so why was he asking me about it now?

"I'm fine," I shrugged, beginning to turn back around so that I could get inside my locker room.

"Wait..." He spoke up once more. I span around in a second, my jaw clenching. I could have sworn if I wasn't too busy holding my mouth closed that I would have growled at him.

"What?" My voice was so sharp that he winced.

"I just..." He fell silent and watched me for a few moments, as if he was contemplating saying anything at all. Eventually, he let out a deep sigh, before nodding his head to reassure himself as he started again, "Cody and I have been talking, and well, we're worried about you man. Over the past few weeks, you've been totally out of it... and we can't help thinking that it has something to do with Ella, you know, getting married..."

At first, I didn't know what to say. I stared at him, my jaw slack, wondering how the hell he'd managed to work out what was bothering me. I might have been acting strange since she'd told me about her engagement, but so what? It could have been about anything...

Or was I just that see through? Was it that damn obvious to everyone around me that I was in love with my best friend now?

Funny, I chuckled to myself humourlessly. Ted and Cody, and maybe every other damn person I worked with, could see why I was acting like I was... but Ella couldn't.

"It's got nothing to do with Ella, alright?" I shook my head, my voice now sounding defeated. I wasn't mad with him now... why should I have been? It wasn't Ted's fault that I was in love with a soon to be married woman. "I've just got some stuff to deal with right now... but it's not her. Nothing to do with her."

Wow Randy, make it a little more obvious, you idiot.

"Alright," He replied, nodding after a few minutes silence. I could tell by the look he was sending my way that he knew I was lying, but I honestly didn't care. All I wanted was for this conversation to end, "Well, if you need any help with that _stuff_, just let us know, yeah?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded, before wasting no more time spinning back around and opening up my locker room door.

I clicked the door shut behind me, and let a small sigh escape my lips as I leant against the frame and took in the empty room, basking in the silence... that was until my thoughts began to wander again.

My eyes looked from the empty sofa, to my bags on the floor, to the switched off television. I had no idea how long I stood there staring, but I knew it must have been a while. I couldn't get my head around the fact that Ella wasn't curled up on the sofa watching the screen, or her bags weren't sprawled around the room with my own. I knew I was overreacting a little with that, seeing as she'd be returning to work once her wedding and honeymoon was over with... but still, she wouldn't be the same as the girl I had known before. There were so many things off limits to us, even as friends, now that she was getting married to that ass.

Gritting my teeth together, I pulled myself away from the door and walked over to my bag, slipping my elbow pads off of my arms shortly after. I had to get out of there, and quick. I didn't want my mind swarming with memories that Ella and I had shared in my locker room. The conversations we had had about the Divas she hated, the jokes I'd played on her, the times she'd oiled me up before my match...

_No. _I had told myself when I had left for Raw that I wasn't going to be moping around about Ella while I was away, but here I was, doing exactly that. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get her out of my damn mind. It was this stupid room and all of its memories...

But then, how would I feel when I got back to the hotel? I stopped in the middle of unlacing my boots, and brought my hand up so that I could rest my head against it. There really was no winning anymore. No matter where I went, I was going to be stuck with my thoughts, and feelings, of Ella. The arena was bad enough, but going back to my hotel room on a Monday, alone, when we'd usually be cuddled up together on the bed watching a movie... I just couldn't do it.

Within seconds, I had decided that after changing into more appropriate clothing when I returned to my hotel room, that I was going to go to the bar. Maybe it wasn't anything special, but at least I wouldn't be somewhere my mind could relate to Ella. Not to mention I could drink away all my sorrows.

* * *

An hour later, dressed in black jeans and a white, partially buttoned shirt, I walked into the medium size bar. It was already buzzing with activity... a whole bunch of wrestlers had made it there before me, and perhaps a dozen fans were swarmed around them asking for photos and autographs. I cringed at the thought of having to act all perfect if they asked me as well. I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to stick being hounded, so I quickly turned my face away, praying that they didn't notice me. I know it was a long shot, but I could still try.

I also spotted a few dressed up girls sat at a table together on the opposite side of the room, and as my eyes connected with a particularly gorgeous brunette, she began to smile back at me playfully.

The Randy Orton from a year ago would have walked straight over to that table, and an hour later, I would have had the brunette back in my hotel room and in my bed.

But the man that I was now didn't want anything to do with the guy I used to be. Shaking my head, I broke eye contact with the young woman and made my way over to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. Not only was I far enough away from everyone else in the room, but I was also close to the alcohol. What I needed right now was about twenty pints to make me forget all about that damn best friend of mine.

"Hi there."

Great. I hadn't even ordered my first drink yet and someone had found me.

I sighed as I span around slightly, my eyebrow raising when I noticed it was the good looking brunette that I had spotted earlier. Up close she was even more stunning, and dressed in a short black skirt and corset type top, she had a hell of a lot of that hot body of hers on show.

But I barely even glanced at her before I span back around and signalled the bartender to get me my first pint. It wasn't until he had brought it over to me that she spoke again.

"You're Randy Orton, right?" She asked, barely even acknowledging the fact that I hadn't replied to begin with as she slipped onto the stool beside me, crossing her legs dangerously close to my own.

I turned to look at her once more, nodding my head slightly. I didn't want to come across as being an ass... but I couldn't muster any words. I just didn't want anything to do with this conversation, or any, for that matter.

Hell, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I didn't want to speak to anyone, yet I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to keep feeling this way, but I didn't want to tell the truth.

The only thing I knew that I wanted was Ella.

"So, I saw that you were all by yourself over here, and wondered if you'd like some company?" It wasn't exactly a question, more a request, as she held her hand out to me, "My name is Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie."

I could hear her speaking, and my eyes were connected on her hand only a few inches away from me... but my mind was still on what I had only just been thinking. I had said that I didn't want to admit the truth, but I knew that I wanted Ella...

So which did I choose? Because I knew I couldn't go on like I was. I had to make a decision, otherwise I was never going to be able to live my life properly again.

Did I just accept the fact that Ella was getting married, wish her and Jesse well, and move on? Maybe if I kept my distance from her then I'd slowly go back to thinking of her as nothing more than a friend.

Or did I man up and fight for her? Did I find a way to tell her how I truly felt, even though she was getting married to someone else?

I knew the answer to that before I'd even finished asking myself the questions.

"Cassie?" I asked, making sure I had heard her name correctly. When she heard me speaking back, a wide smile grew on her face, and she nodded enthusiastically. Pity... she really was a good looking girl, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not." I didn't put any emotion into my reply, not wanting it to sound arrogant or even sarcastic.

She looked pretty damn shocked that I had turned her down... she probably didn't get that too often, looking like she did. But, with a small shrug, I stood up from the seat, paid for my drink, and left the bar only a few minutes after I had entered.

Before, I hadn't wanted to spend time alone with my thoughts, because I knew I couldn't do anything about them. But now... now I had come to the decision that despite everything, despite the fact that Ella hadn't even mentioned any feelings towards me, despite the fact she was getting married to some other guy in less than two weeks... I was still going to put myself out there.

Although the thought of finally admitting my feelings for her made me feel sick to my stomach, it was better than feeling completely hopeless. So, maybe she would turn me down, maybe she would think I was crazy, but at least she would know how I felt about her. And who knew? Maybe somehow, she felt something for me deep down inside too. I just hoped if she did, that it was enough to stop her from marrying Jesse.

Either way, I was determined to get the fact that I loved her off of my chest. Now, with a goal set, I was much happier returning to my room by myself. With only one more Raw left until I had a week off for the wedding, I realised that I was going to have much more free time to spend with Ella. I was going to make sure that I spent every single moment I could with her, being the perfect best friend, and trying to make her realise that Jesse wasn't the man for her. That I was, instead.


	29. Pulling Strings

**Heya guys! It's only been a few days since the last update, but seeing as you're all so amazing when it comes to reviewing, I thought I'd treat you with a another chapter.**

**Thank you **_Mizzy681, Joviper54, hardyrhodescenafan1, PixieDust529, southerncharm21, Christina89, Xandman216, I'mxAxRockstar, ' xDarexToxDreamx, VolcomStoneBabe, CapriceCC, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, RKOsgirl92, Fairy Skull, Breakingdawn105, Cena-holic8, KimmieCena, YouCantSeeMe. x, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, rkolover2, BourneBetter67, poisenousprincess, Ashurii-sama, legacyfangirl, darkangelmel, grayharmony, Kayla Smiley, whitter23, davis25, jeffhardyfan09, nikki1335 _**and **_xpunkrockerx _**for reviewing the last chapter... you really have no idea how much it means to me!**

**We're back to Ella again in this one, and the shit is about to hit the fan. I've got the majority of this story written up now, so the more reviews you leave me, the quicker I'll update for you all!**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please make sure you leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Pulling Strings

Time seemed to be passing quicker than ever now that the wedding was drawing closer... and it was now only 9 days till we left for Hawaii. _Nine days._ And in eleven, I'd be married. In eleven days, I would no long be Ella Sheldon, I'd be Mrs. Eaton. I couldn't admit it to anyone, even myself, but the thought of that terrified me.

But as always, I put on my brave face and carried on with the preparations, trying to forget about all my worries and doubts. I was praying that what Maria had told me was going to be the truth, that everything would work out fine, and Jesse and I would go back to how we used to be when the stress of the wedding was finally over with.

"Flowers?"

"All sorted, Pierre is having them shipped over the morning of, so they don't wilt in the heat," I looked up from the stack of papers in my hands, and smiled ever so lightly at my boyfriend. Maybe we'd had our differences as of late, but he had sure as hell worked his ass off to make our day perfect.

"How does he know so much stuff about weddings?" I grinned, crossing out the word flowers on my sheet. So it seemed, we owed that man our lives. He'd somehow managed to get favours from nearly everyone he knew, and we now had an extremely discounted, but also very designer, wedding day.

"I have no idea," Jesse chuckled, rummaging around in a pile of the papers that surrounded us on our bed, before he picked up a rather large white envelope, "I forgot to tell you, guess what arrived this morning when you were in the shower."

"Invitations?" My eyes grew wide, and he nodded with a small grin. I let out a sigh of relief... one thing we had been stressing about over the last few days were that the invitations were running extremely late. At least we had them now... but we still had to get them sent out as soon as possible if we were going to give the guests enough time to get sorted.

"Took them long enough, huh?" He rolled his eyes, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes before he ripped open the package. I dropped what I was holding in my hands on the bed beside me, and pulled myself down on my stomach so that I could get a better view. I smiled ever so slightly as he pulled them from the casing, remembering the conversation Maria and I had had about them. I'd be sure to be with her when I gave her the one written for her. One thing that was helping me through all this was her enthusiasm for it all.

"Hmm, I guess we better get these done," I sighed, my head flopping down to rest on the soft duvet. What I really wanted right now was to sleep for a week, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Despite all Pierre's, Maria's and our parent's help, we still had quite a bit to do... although Jesse had promised that we'd have a few days off before our wedding to ready ourselves.

"I guess we better," I heard him laugh lightly, before I felt the bed shift with his weight. I frowned, wondering where he was off to, so I span myself around on the bed... only to screech when I saw him leaning over me, his face only inches from mine.

A chuckle left his lips, and I playfully slapped him on the arm, rolling my eyes at the same time. I still couldn't understand how this absolutely perfect guy could be the same person as the one I had argued with so many times as of late.

"But did you know," He began, pulling himself down so that he was lay above me, his elbows holding up his weight on either side of my own arms, "After we get these done, we have absolutely nothing planned for the rest of the day..."

"Nothing?" I asked, a small smirk growing across my face.

"Nope, and seeing as our parents are out together, and Maria is shopping as usual..." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I giggled lightly at his childishness. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? This was the Jesse that I had fallen in love with, and this was the man that I'd happily spend the rest of my life with.

I pulled my arms from my sides, and ever so gently ran my hands along the thin fabric that clung to his stomach, his broad shoulders, before I finally wrapped them around the back of his neck and pulled him close to me. One thing I loved about Jesse was that he could make me forget about everything the minute his lips were on mine, including all of the problems we had. His kisses were heavenly; I just couldn't imagine anyone else being able to make me feel like this...

Except for one man, of course.

My eyes opened up in a start as I heard the sound of a familiar ringtone, indicating that Jesse's phone was ringing for perhaps the tenth time that morning... but for the first time, I was actually grateful. I didn't want to be making love to my fiancée when my mind was somewhere completely different.

"Babe, I better take this, it's Pierre again," He sighed as he sat up, pulled the phone from his pocket, and looked at the caller I.D, "Why don't you get started with the invitations, and I'll come help you as soon as I can get away?"

"Okay," I nodded, smiling as best as I could.

With one last quick kiss, Jesse stood up from the bed and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him as he found somewhere a little quieter to talk to Pierre. I wasn't sure why he always had to disappear... I mean, it wasn't like they were talking about a secret; it was our wedding after all... but truthfully, at that particular minute I was happy that he didn't want to be in the same room. I didn't want to start up yet another argument because my mind had drifted off elsewhere.

I groaned as I flipped back over to my stomach and picked up the invitations, rummaging through the other sheets for the guest lists as I did so. I needed anything to get my mind off of my best friend now. Flowers, dresses, invitations, tattoos, baby oil...

Damn it.

I threw everything down in frustration and sat myself up, running a hand through my messy ponytail. I wasn't even sure why he'd even popped into my mind at all... over the past few days; I had made myself forget about him. It was easier said than done to begin with, and even now when I heard his name, or something reminded me of a time we had shared together, it took me a long time to get him out of my head... but still, I was getting better. Perhaps it was because I had finally realised I could have something good with Jesse eventually, even if I had my doubts now? Even if our relationship stayed far from perfect, it was better than returning to the miserable excuse of a human being that I used to be, moping around watching Randy get all the girls he wanted while I craved to be any one of them.

"Please don't do this to me now," I whispered to myself, my eyes closing. The last thing I needed only a week and a few days before the wedding was to go back to that girl.

I knew I was probably kidding myself, thinking that I'd be able to control my feelings for him... but I had to try. The fact that I'd been doing pretty well had a lot to do with the fact that I had barely even seen him since I had stopped at his house. I had promised him that I would spend more time with him, but with the wedding, and not to mention my stupid feelings, it just hadn't been possible...

But I was going to have to face him eventually. He only had one more Raw left, and then between that time and the wedding, I was going to be with him practically twenty four seven.

I sighed to myself, shaking my head back and forth as I picked up the first invitation, along with the guest list once more. I needed to stop thinking about him... I needed to remember that I was with Jesse now, and that was that. I needed to learn to love my fiancée as much as I did my best friend.

* * *

So it seemed, all those things I had told myself I needed to do weren't as easy as thinking a few words. Half an hour passed by as I wrote out the invitations, Jesse still hadn't returned from his phone conversation with Pierre, and I still hadn't been able to rid my mind of that stupid, idiotic, gorgeous, amazing, best friend of mine.

My eyes grew wide as I lifted up another invitation, only to realise that it was the last of the pile. I had been so consumed by my thoughts that I hadn't realised how many I had written. So much for Jesse helping me out with them. I sighed, the smallest of smiles on my face as I thought of him downstairs, probably dying of boredom as Pierre filled him in on even more facts about our wedding.

I really was grateful for Pierre's help, and I loved him to pieces... but I couldn't wait till this was all over with so that he'd stop pinching my boyfriend away from me for hours upon end.

I shook my head as I looked down the now crossed out guest list, my eyes locking on the last name a few seconds later and rolling at how ironic it was. It just had to be him, didn't it? Just when I finally had my mind on something that didn't involve him, he had to worm his way back in again.

I put the gold pen's nib down against the invitation, ready to write out his name, but before I began, a thought came to my head. I may have been pissed off with Randy for being inside my head constantly, but he was still my best friend. He had always been there for me, no matter what. He'd supported me through everything, including a marriage to a man that he hated. He deserved a little something special, something that made his invitation a little more personal.

_To the most amazing best friend in the world..._

"Pfft, yeah right," I heard a snort from behind me, and practically jumped off the bed when I looked up and noticed Jesse had returned. He was leant over again, reading Randy's invitation upside down, a sneer on his face.

"Sorry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Actually, I knew exactly what he was talking about; I just hoped he was going to reply with something different. I didn't want to argue now, not when everything had been going so well today.

"The most amazing best friend, huh?" He asked, mimicking me as he lifted his eyebrows, "Obviously not. You guys had an argument, remember?"

I frowned, wondering what he was talking about. Surely he knew that he and I had made up the night I stayed at his?

"We did, be we sorted everything out... you know, when I stopped at his house."

"When you _what_?" Jesse's eyes turned to slits in mere seconds, and I had to refrain from cringing at his tone. So much for not fighting. So much for the perfect guy he was being before he left to talk to Pierre...

"When I stopped at his house," I repeated, my face full with confusion. Surely he knew that I'd gone to Randy's after our argument? Where else did he think I would have gone? "After our argument, I went there, we made up," I shrugged.

"You went to _him_?" He asked, emphasising his words a second time. He threw his hands up in the air, before twisting them around his blonde locks in frustration, "Jeez, Ella... I thought you'd have gone to your parents, or a girlfriends or something... but Randy's?!"

"You're honestly telling me that you didn't know I'd go to him?" I asked, laughing in disbelief, "Randy is my best friend, Jesse. He's the only person who understands, he's the only person I can talk to about..."

"You're joking, right?" He interrupted harshly, "So not only did you spend the night at his house, but you told him about our argument?"

"So what if I did?"

"I've told you before that I didn't want a third person in this relationship, Ella. I understand that the guy is your friend, but why the fuck do you have to run to him every single time you and I have a disagreement?"

I didn't even reply... I was too exhausted to think of a lie to say. If I had spoken, I would have told him the truth there and then. I would have told him the reason I ran to him all the time was because I was in love with him. Then again, he probably already knew that, anyway. Everyone seemed to know the truth except for Randy.

"You know," Jesse spoke up only a few awkward minutes later, laughing slightly without humour, "I had the most amazing news to tell you when I came back up here, but now I don't even know if I should."

I frowned, lifting my head from the duvet, to see him looking at me, his eyes still extremely angry. I honestly didn't care if he was still pissed off at me, or if we'd just had another huge argument... I just wanted to know what he was talking about.

"What news?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for what seemed like forever, obviously contemplating whether he should tell me or not. It took him ages to finally pull his hands from his hair, and take a seat gingerly on the end of the bed.

"Well," He began, his voice distant, "Pierre and I have been trying to pull some strings over the past few weeks... something for you, lord knows why."

"Jesse," I rolled my eyes, groaning at the same time. God, I loved him, but he was such a fucking asshole sometimes, "Just tell me."

"Fine," He glared, "We managed to get you a permanent job, with Elle... if you want it."

I sat, my eyes wide, my jaw open, staring at my fiancée.

Had I just heard him correctly? Had he just said that I have a job at Elle, if I wanted it?

It was my lifelong dream to work for someone like Elle, as their make-up artist. This couldn't be true; this was a dream, or a joke...

But it wasn't. I could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he was being serious. I really had a job at Elle.

As I finally allowed it to sink in, a thought suddenly came to me... and everything stopped.

There was one small problem with following my dream. If I took this job, I'd be saying goodbye to my old one... but it wouldn't just be a job I'd be saying goodbye to.


	30. Too Good For Him

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you **_xXParieceXx, southerncharm21, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, whitter23, Christina89, Xandman216, Joviper54, PixieDust529, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, VolcomStoneBabe, Mizzy681, CapriceCC, I'mxAxRockstar, QueenofYourWorld, AngelikRebel, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, Cena-holic8, hardyrhodescenafan1, Ashurii-sama, RKOsgirl92, jeffhardyfan09, davis25, rkolover2, poisenousprincess, RKO. I. F., grayharmony, xpunkrockerx, darkangelmel, legacyfangirl, M'J. Ines _**and **_' xDarexToxDreamx_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing, as usual.**

**Another quick update this time seeing as you're all angels when it comes to leaving me feedback. I actually finished writing the entire story a few days ago, so as long as you keep up the great reviews, you won't have to wait long for chapters.**

**Anyway, here's the next one! We're back to Randy again this time, and the next two chapters will also be written in his POV, seeing as you guys love him so much. :P**

**Enjoy, and make sure you leave lots and lots of feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Too Good For Him

**Randy.**

I groaned at the sound of someone knocking on the front door, my hands half way finished on zipping up my bag. It was Monday morning, time to leave for the last Raw show before the wedding... so not only was I leaving behind Ella yet again, but I was also going to have to witness her marrying some idiot in less than a week's time. My mood was not the best it had ever been.

I sighed, finished zipping up my case and carried it down the stairs with me as I heard another knock. I rolled my eyes as I dropped my bag in the hallway, before walking over and undoing it. Whoever it was better have had a good reason for calling around, because I seriously didn't want a social call right now.

"Took you long enough, Orton," A far too familiar voice spoke up, and I could feel my jaw drop at the sight of her. What the hell was she doing there? She knew that I was leaving for a show any moment now.

It was only then that I pulled my gaze away from her far too perfect face, and noticed the case which she was holding behind her. I frowned, peering around her towards my drive, noticing her black BMW parked next to my Hummer.

So, she was back here, at my house... but this time with a case?

Oh my god, did that mean...

"Ella?" I asked, my face scrunched. I wasn't going to allow myself to jump to conclusions yet. I didn't want to be disappointed when I found the reason she was here with a case full of clothes wasn't because of what I wanted.

"That's me," She smiled lightly, "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Err, okay?" I rose an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm coming with you, silly," She chuckled, inching forward a few more steps, "We've barely managed to spend time together lately, with all the planning and everything... but now with everything pretty much finished, I thought I'd spend some of my free time with you. That is, of course, if you want me to come with you," She shrugged, her head tilting to the side with a cute little smirk on her lips.

"Hmm," I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the door frame. I took in her features, a small sigh escaping my lips as I found out the real reason she was here. So much for not being disappointed. It was a little hard, considering I had wanted her to have been on my doorstep with a bag because she was leaving Jesse. "And what if I say that I don't want you to come with me?" I grinned, trying to shake off my thoughts and just be happy that she was here with me... and that we were going to be spending some time together, too.

"Then it's tough," She giggled, punching me playfully on the arm, "Besides, I have to go anyway, I need to have a talk with Vince."

"You do?" I rose an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Oh, just... getting back to work and stuff," She shrugged, her eyes becoming glazed all of a sudden as she looked away.

I'd known Ella long enough now to know when she was lying, and she most definitely was now. There was something much bigger than her returning to work that she needed to talk to Vince about... not only could I tell by how she was acting, but it was pretty obvious. Anything simple like that could have been done over the phone, but she was going in to see him. Not to mention it was also her time off.

"So, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to get a move on?" She spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see that she was smiling at me once more, all traces of awkwardness vanished from her face. I began to wonder if my mind had just been playing with me. It wouldn't be the first time it had made up something like that when it came to Ella.

"All right," I rolled my eyes, backing into the house, "Give me five minutes," I sighed, not waiting to see her enter as I made my way to collect the rest of what I needed for the trip.

* * *

When we were finally on our way, I quickly forgot about all of my worries. The thought of what she needed to talk to Vince about, the fact that I was going to confess my love for her, and even the problem of Jesse and the wedding, somehow seemed to slip my mind. All I could think of was Ella, and how amazing it was to be spending time with her again. And I don't mean time crying over boyfriends, or arguing because of them either... I mean actual best friend stuff. Like laughing and joking, gossiping, teasing... god, I'd missed being on the road with her more than I had realised.

I couldn't help but feel slightly down about the fact that we were only staying away for one night before returning back home. Obviously, with the wedding now five days away, and our flight only 3, we couldn't stay much longer... I just wished that she had gotten around to finishing the planning a little earlier. Maybe then she and I could have left for the next state sooner, and I would have had even more time to spend wooing her with my friendship, before finally telling her the truth.

With all the negatives aside, the three hour drive to the arena was perhaps the best few hours I had experienced in a while. Well, except for waking up beside Ella on my sofa, and hearing her sighing my name in my sleep...

Just the thought of that put me in an even happier mood. She probably had no idea she'd even been dreaming about me, and I wasn't going to embarrass her by saying either, but still, the thought made me giddy.

When we finally arrived at our destination after a good catch up, and absolutely no talk about Jesse or the wedding, I couldn't wipe the stupid grin that had grown across my face away. I felt like an idiot as I walked through the corridors, all sunshine and rainbows with my arm around Ella's shoulder... but how could I not be happy when she was with me?

It was only then that I remembered what I was going to have to do, and my smile faltered. I was no less happy, don't get me wrong... but instead, my nerves had simply grown as well. Who would have blamed me though, for feeling slightly jittery, when I was going to say I love you for the first time ever?

* * *

I must have been crazy, because in the twenty minutes that I spent in the ring, I came to the conclusion that I just wasn't going to wait any longer. Ella knew me better than anyone, as I did her... I didn't need to win her over again before telling her how I felt.

So as I made my way back through the corridors, exhausted from my match, I couldn't escape the knots in my stomach that seemed to grow tighter the nearer I grew to my locker room. I knew it was the best thing to do, I knew once I had everything out in the open, despite the consequences that would follow, that I would be better off... but it still didn't help the fact that I was shitting myself. Figuratively, of course.

When I finally reached my room, I took in a number of deep breaths, ran a shaky hand through my hair... and opened the door, ready to face Ella, and ready to tell her the truth. That I didn't want her to marry Jesse, that I loved her, and that I wanted her to be mine...

But when I stepped into the room, all my nerves disappeared, and were quickly replaced with confusion. Everything was just as I had left it, except for the fact that I was the only person there. Ella was no longer sat on the sofa; she was no longer anywhere to be seen.

Where was she? I asked myself, peering into the empty shower room; worry slowly beginning to bubble inside of me. Surely she wouldn't have wandered off when she and I were supposed to be spending as much time together as possible.

It was only then that it hit me. I walked back over to the door and closed it, rolling my eyes at my stupidity. She had told me before we had left that she needed to talk to Vince, that was the main reason she was on the road with me. I felt like such an idiot, worrying like that... although I suppose it just showed how much I really did care for her. She disappeared from my site for barely half an hour and I was worried about her.

Swallowing the lump of tension that was beginning to grow in my throat, I shook my head, realising that this didn't make a difference. Even if she wasn't here with me now, I was still going to tell her the truth. As soon as she got back from Vince, I was going to tell her.

But somehow, I had to keep myself occupied until then, and it was much harder than I had thought. I watched the television for a total of two minutes before I turned jittery; I started to flip through a magazine which was to no avail. Eventually, I pulled off my boots, arm and knee pads, and opted for a hot shower. I hoped more than anything that the warm water would take my mind off of Ella. Either that, or she hurried up and got her ass back to the locker room.

* * *

I left the small shower room around fifteen minutes later, clad in nothing but a pair of dark wash jeans and a towel across one of my shoulders. Luckily for me, the water had done as I had hoped, and not only that, as I leant against the washroom doorway, the smallest of smiles grew on my lips as I took in the petite frame of my best friend who had finally made it back.

I crossed my arms over my chest, taking in everything about her. She was sat on the plush leather sofa, her mind obviously elsewhere as she stared off into space. I wondered what she was thinking about... the wedding? Jesse? Me?

"Hey you," I spoke up, pushing myself away from the frame finally. I grinned as I watched her practically jump from her seat at the sound of my voice, before turning my way, her eyes wide.

"Randy," She swallowed, and I couldn't hide a chuckle as I walked over to her, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, gorgeous," I smirked, stopping as I watched her stand up from the seat and close the small gap between us, "You were off with the fairies."

"Yeah," She nodded, her tone strangely serious, "I guess I was. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, that's understandable," I added, clenching my jaw. Despite the fact that she probably needed someone to talk to about all her wedding jitters right now, I was _not _that person. I wanted to be there for her more than anything... but I drew the line when it came to that, "Did you go see Vince?" I asked, changing the subject as subtly as possible.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Sorry, I didn't realise I was going to be gone for so long. I guess there was more to it than I first thought," She shrugged.

Okay, there was something seriously bothering her. I knew my best friend well enough to know the minute she went quiet, there was something on her mind... and usually it wasn't something good.

I could feel my lips pulled down as I inched forward slightly, rested one of my hands on her shoulder, and used the other to lift her chin so that her eyes were connected with mine. Yet again, they were full with the hazy look from earlier on, as if she was trying to hide something behind them.

"Are you okay, Ella?" I finally asked, frowning her way. It was a long shot that she'd tell me what she was really thinking, but I still had to try.

"I'm fine," She nodded, smiling ever so lightly, "But I do have something to talk to you about, actually."

"You do? Well, I kinda have something I need to talk to you about as well." Of course, I was intrigued by what she had to say, and I wanted nothing more than be able to help her with her problems... but the déjà vu that hit me at that moment was unbearable. I thought back to the last time she and I were in my locker room together, and I had to swallow the lump in my throat at the memory of it. We had both had something to talk to the other about, but I hadn't had the chance to tell her mine... I hadn't wanted to; after she had told me she was getting married.

I shook my head, realising that despite wanting to help her with whatever it was that was bothering her, I needed to go first. I needed to tell her the truth, now, before any other boundaries got in the way.

"Do you, err... do you mind if I go first?" I spoke up again, lifting my hand to rub the back of my neck nervously.

It took Ella a few minutes to reply, before she finally seemed to fall out of her depression, nodded her head, and smiled at me sweetly.

I cringed, wondering why she had to look at me like that. She was just making everything so much harder, staring at me with those beautiful eyes of hers...

Ah crap. This was really it. I was about to tell her the truth. That I loved her. That she shouldn't get married. That...

All my thoughts began to muddle up. I couldn't think straight, the nerves were getting to me that much. I tried to force it all away, to think about what would happen afterwards... but I just couldn't do it. Instead of saying the perfect speech that I had had in my head for a long time, I blurted out the first thing that seemed remotely right.

"You and Jesse..." Three words into my idiotic sentence and Ella had already cut me off, laughing with humour. I silently swore to myself, wondering why the hell, out of every single thing I could have started with, I used that. I was bound to get an earful after that.

"You're joking, right?" She shook her head, "You're really bringing that up again? How many times do I have to tell you that I love Jesse, Randy? How many times do I have to tell you that he's a good guy, and that I'm happy to be with him?"

I sighed, lifting a hand to run across my face. I could feel word vomit rising inside of me, and knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. I hated arguing with her, I really did, but I couldn't agree with her about that.

"Ella," I groaned, throwing my arms up in defeat, "The only reason I bring it up is because I care about you. That guy is an asshole. Maybe you do love him... but I'm not stupid. I know you, and I know that you have doubts. Who wouldn't, after how he treats you?" I rose an eyebrow, "Did you not see the same thing I did when Maria arrived? Do you guys not have an argument every single day?"

Ella watched on, her eyes staring into my own intently, and I could tell that I was getting to her. She knew I was speaking the truth... she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"It's the wedding," She shook her head, fooling nobody but herself; "It's the stress. Once everything has died down, we'll be fine again."

"Please," I practically shouting, rolling my eyes, "You and I both know that's a load of bull. Jesse is never going to be the guy that you first thought he was. He's a model, Ella... did you seriously think he could ever be the perfect family, not to mention faithful, guy? He's never going to be like that, no matter how much time passes, or how hard you try to change him," By now my voice was barely above a whisper. I hadn't wanted to say anything like this to begin with... but wow, it felt good to get it off of my chest. "You're too good for him, Ella. You could do so much better."

Her eyes narrowed at my last sentence, and I gulped, suddenly frightened to hear her reply. I could feel the dread growing inside of me... this was going to lead to another fall out, I could tell... and it was all my fault.

"I could do better?" Her voice was deadly calm, "Like who, Randy? _Like who?!"_ She was on the verge of tears at this point, and she was ever so slowly backing away from me. I tried to close the gap again, to take her in my arms, but she lifted her hands, silently telling me to keep my distance, "I waited years for my prince charming to come and sweep me off of my feet... and for what? For nothing. There are no prince charmings," She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Jesse might not be perfect, but he's all I have. I'm marrying him next week, and that's all there is too it," Her tone was barely above a whisper as she shook her head back and forth, her eyes once again finding mine, "Please, I don't want to do this anymore. Can we just... go back to the hotel?"

What else could I do, except nod? Yet again I had let my stupid mouth get the better of me, and yet again Ella was upset because of something I had done. What a great best friend I was.

I watched on in silence as she picked up her things before leaving the room. She didn't even glance back to see if I was following as she slammed the door closed behind her.

I stood in the same spot for far too long... realising that yet again, I had blown my chance at telling Ella how I truly felt for her.

But then again, I wondered now, if that was what I really wanted. Jesse was an asshole that didn't deserve her, yeah... but as far as I was concerned, I was just as bad as he was.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch! So I know you're probably all grr now, but don't worry, everything that happened in this chapter is going to lead up to something big. The next chapter is pretty big, and the two afterwards are even bigger. In fact, chapter 32 and 33 are the ones to look out for, so keep reading... oh and, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll give you those chapters!**


	31. Resignation

**A/N: Well hello there! You guys all ready for an update? Seeing as you were yet again amazing when it came to reviewing, I thought I'd give you this chapter pretty quickly.**

**Thank you so much **_southerncharm21, Joviper54, VolcomStoneBabe, whitter23, CapriceCC, Cena-holic8, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, YouCantSeeMe. x, Fairy Skull, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, xSamiliciousx, 1pepsi1obsessed, Mizzy681, Melilovesraw, nikki1335, PixieDust529, RKO. I. F., RKOsgirl92, Christina89, I'mxAxRockstar, ' DarexToxDrwamx, darkangelmel, LaLa2004, grayharmony, jeffhardyfan09, hardyrhodescenafan1, Sonib89, xpunkrockerx, rkolover2, Ashurii-sama, poisenousprincess, QueenofYourWorld, Xandman216, legacyfangirl, davis25, M'J. Ines, Sunny's Priceless Dream _**and **_AngelikRebel_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**As for chapter 32, which is the one you've all been waiting for (I'm serious, you'll all be eeking when you read it)... I've decided that if Randy wins at Wrestlemania, as long as my internet is up and running, I'll post the chapter straight after his match. So, you better be cheering my boy if you want an update!**

**Here we go, anyways. This one is written in Randy's POV again, as I know you guys prefer his chapters. I actually really like how this one turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it too. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're finished!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Resignation

**Randy.**

I looked around the plane, a permanent sneer on my features as I took in all the happy and excited expressions. Everyone else around me who was attending Ella's wedding were looking forward to arriving in Hawaii, stopping in a five star hotel for a few nights, enjoying the warm weather... and of course, seeing the happy couple finally wed.

But me? I was the most miserable I had ever been in my entire life.

As the captain's voice echoed through the telecom, announcing that within fifteen minutes we would be landing at our destination, I groaned and threw my head back against the plush first class seat, closing my eyes to try and rid myself of all the annoyingly happy people that surrounded me. I had never thought in a million years that I would have chosen work over Ella... but right now, all I wanted was to be back in the ring, beating the crap out of someone. At least then I'd be able to take my frustrations out on someone. But, even if I was planning on yelling at my best friend again and making myself look like an even bigger idiot, it wasn't going to happen. Since we had returned home from my last day at Raw till after the wedding, we hadn't even spoken to each other.

Although, like the stupid guy that I was, I still wasn't going to give up. I knew that if I never told Ella the truth, then I was going to regret it for the rest of my life. I realised that I had left it far too late... hell, the wedding was two days away, and we were nearly in Hawaii... but still, it was better late than never, right?

* * *

An hour later, we had landed, made it through the airport, and had already been driven to the hotel. I knew that I should have taken in the beautiful surroundings or the gorgeous place we were staying... but I honestly didn't care. It wasn't really due to the fact that I had practically lived in hotels for the last few years of my life because of my job... I just wasn't in the mood for it all.

I followed two members of the hotel staff down the perfectly decorated hallways until we finally reached the room I was stopping in. I barely took two seconds to look around the place I'd be staying for the next few days, before I tipped the staff and waited impatiently for them to leave. When the door finally closed behind them, I wasted no time in walking over to the bed and flopping down face first.

I was completely and utterly exhausted. Obviously the flight had taken something out of me... but I was probably the most accustomed one out of all the guests to flying, yet they were all busy taking a tour of the place with Jesse. I think it was a little more than the flight that had me feeling so drained... I did have a hell of a lot resting on my shoulders.

But still, I wasn't going to mention that to anyone, was I? When Jesse reluctantly asked me to tag along, I shook my head, telling him that I was gonna head straight back to my room and faked the worst yawn in history. That fucking annoying smirk plastered across his face when he realised I wasn't going with them, and if it weren't for Ella holding on to his arm, I would have punched that stupid smile off.

I sighed to myself as I span myself around so that I was now lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling that was wallpapered with some fancy pattern. My eyes followed it as I thought back to the last time I had spoken to my best friend, and I shook my head back and forth. God, I was such an ass. I had had the perfect chance to tell her how I felt then. I had had the entire night to spend with her... yet I had to blow it. I had to speak a load of shit and piss her off yet again.

After we argued at the arena, she barely spoke a word to me. I tried to make conversation the entire way back in the rental car, praying that she'd eventually forget about it and we'd go back to the carefree best friends we were on the way there.

But it was to no avail. Ella didn't want to hear any of it. When we got back to the hotel, I tried again. I did everything I could without literally getting down on my knees to beg, yet she still didn't care. I asked if she wanted our movie night, if she wanted to tell me what she had to talk about earlier... hell, I even asked her about the wedding... but it didn't matter. In the end, she curled up in bed and went to sleep, her back turned to me as I lay on the opposite side, the television switched on, even though I had no idea what was playing. I barely even remember anything from that night, except for the fact that yet again, I had blown a chance to tell her how I felt.

Like I had said before, though, I must have been crazy, because I still haven't been put off. Ella had told me that she was marrying Jesse and that was that... and yet I was still planning on telling her I loved her.

Speaking of that... maybe I should do it now, at this very minute? After all, I didn't have much time left. The wedding was only two days away, so the sooner I told her, the better. Not to mention I still had to win her friendship back before hand. She wasn't exactly happy with me at the moment. But, even if she was going to throw my apology back in my face, tell me I was crazy, and that she never wanted to see me again... at least she'd know.

Pulling myself back up from my bed, I opted for a change of clothes before I made my way out. I looked like a damn scruff after spending a few hours screwed up on the plane. No matter what class I flew in, I always felt like hell afterwards... maybe it's because I was so damn huge?

Clad in a pair of dark wash jeans and a short sleeved, tight fitting white t-shirt, I realised that I was finally ready to go do what I had to. I picked up my wallet and mobile, before walking over to the door and opening it up wide... only to stop short, inches away from slamming into the petite frame on the other side.

"Ella?" My eyes grew wide as I looked down at her, her own expression shocked as her beautiful blue orbs stared back at my own. I wasn't the only one that had changed since the plane... she was now dressed in a white tank top and extremely short demin shorts. Was she trying to kill me? "I, err, I thought you were taking a look around with Jesse?" Not that I wasn't happy to see her... I was just surprised that she was passing on spending time with her fiancée to come to me. Surely she was still pissed? I would have been, if I were in her position.

"Err, yeah," She shrugged, running a hand over her ponytail, "I was going to, but I thought that maybe you and I could take a walk around instead? You know... catch up... and sort things out."

I shook my head, the smallest of smiles growing across my lips. After the ass I had been at the arena, and how I had treated her, she still wanted to sort things out? No wonder I was crazy about her. She really was the perfect girl.

And I'd be damned if this perfect girl got away from me again before I told her that, too.

"That sounds good," I nodded with a grin, "I was actually just about to find you to ask you the same thing."

Ella smiled at me ever so slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead, they began to scan the rather busy corridor around us, as if she'd only just noticed we weren't the only two there. I sighed, my own smile disappearing as I realised I wasn't going to be as lucky as I had first thought. She was still annoyed with me... she must have been. Why else would she look at me like that?

"Ella, babe, are you okay?" It was pretty obvious that she wasn't, but I still had to ask.

"I err; can we go somewhere a little more private and talk about it?" She asked quietly, her eyes still scanning the corridor as a bunch of tourists walked past.

I could feel a thick lump growing in my throat, and I struggled to swallow it down. There was something about how Ella was acting, about the way she looked, that made me think this was far more than an argument.

"Of course," I nodded, and despite my worries, I closed the door behind me and followed my best friend down the corridor, allowing her to lead the way as my brain racked all the horrible possibilities this talk could lead to.

* * *

By the time we reached the empty poolside ten minutes later, my mind had come to the conclusion that Ella was putting an end to our friendship. What else could it be? I'd been an ass to her far too many times... she was most likely sick of me telling her how to live her life. I wouldn't have blamed her for not wanting to be my best friend anymore.

There had to be some good points though, right? Maybe she'd still let me see her sometimes? And she'd still be at work. And...

What was I doing? Even if she _did _confirm my worries, I was still going to tell her that I loved her. It didn't matter whether she still wanted to be my best friend or not... man, I felt like a ten year old thinking like that... but like I had said, it didn't matter to me. She was going to know the truth if it killed me.

"Okay, so," I sighed, surprised by how steady my voice sounded as we walked over and took a seat beside the pool. Ella pulled her pumps off and dipped her feet into the water, but I opted to just fold my legs beneath me. I was too stressed to relax... if that was even possible. "What's wrong, Ella? You're not yourself; I can tell there's something seriously bothering you. You know you can tell me, don't you?" I asked, smiling ever so slightly as I peered down into her blue orbs.

"I know," She nodded, turning her head to watch her feet making circles in the water, "Randy..."

"Does this have something to do with the other day? How I spoke to you?" I asked, shaking my head back and forth, my tone pleading, "I never meant to upset you like that. I should have kept my mouth shut... I just... I care about you, and I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret in a few months. The truth is, Ella, I..."

"It's not to do with that, Randy," She interrupted, and I silently cursed. I just couldn't catch a break, could I? Just when I was getting around to telling her again... "I understand that you want what's best for me, and despite the fact you can annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I love that you're so protective," She finally looked up, smiling sadly, "I've told you way too many times already that I could never stay mad at you. What I want to talk about has nothing to do with our argument."

"It doesn't?" I rose an eyebrow, suddenly very attuned to what she had to say. I was annoyed that I still hadn't told her about my feelings, yes, but right now they took a back seat. If she wasn't mad with me, then what could she possibly be so worried about?

"No," She shook her head, a deep sigh escaping her mouth. My leg was drumming up and down beneath me as I struggled to hold in my emotions. This was torture, seriously. Why didn't she just spit it out already? "Randy, I..."

"What is it, Ella?" I asked, trying to sound as delicate as possible as I moved a hand to rest under her chin, pulling her gaze back to my own.

"I... I came to Raw with you the other day to speak to Vince, but it wasn't about what I told you," She was biting her lip now, and I could feel my heart drumming against my chest, "I was there to hand in my resignation."

Those few small words somehow managed to make my whole world stop. My hand dropped from Ella's face and back onto my lap. I turned my head away, my eyes fell on the tiles on the opposite side of the pool and I began to count how many blue lay between the white... anything to make me forget what Ella had just told me. Anything.

"Randy, please say something," I could hear the tears in her voice, and despite everything, I couldn't help but turn back, my instincts wanting to comfort her... although I think _I _was the person that needed comforting right now.

"I... I don't understand," I added weakly. My voice sounded completely blank, and my eyes stared straight through her own. I didn't want to act like an ass, but how could I not?

"Jesse and Pierre have been pulling some strings for some time now... I didn't even know about it until a few days ago," She shook her head, wiping the liquid away from her eyes, "Jesse told me that they'd managed to get me a permanent job as their make-up artist, if I wanted... and I said yes."

I stared at her for what seemed like forever, allowing her words to sink in. The lump in my throat was back, and I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. I felt like the biggest pansy in the world... but I had the best excuse in the world to cry right now.

But instead of doing so, I did the only thing I knew how. I dropped my feet into the water, not caring about my shoes getting soaked, wrapped my arm around Ella's shoulders and pulled her to me. Within seconds she was practically sitting on my lap, her head pressed against my chest, our actions speaking louder than any words possibly could. We clung to each other as if our life depended on it... because before long, this would all be impossible.

Before long, Ella was going to leave me behind and go work for Elle. She'd no longer be at work; she'd no longer be travelling with me...

What was the point in telling her that I loved her, now? She'd made her choice. She was marrying Jesse, she was leaving me behind, and I had lost her.


	32. Sorry For Ruining Your Dream

**A/N: Thank you **_KimmieCena, southerncharm21, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, hardyrhodescenafan1, Joviper54, jtee2010, Xandman216, whitter23, Christina89, YouCantSeeMe. x, davis25, rkolover2, jeffhardyfan09, xXParieceXx, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, QueenofYourWorld, grayharmony, xpunkrockerx, AngelikRebel, Cena-holic8, Sunny's Priceless Dream, darkangelmel, CapriceCC, Ashurri-sama, Peyton. Sari, Mizzy681, RKO. I. F., legacyfangirl, M'J. Ines, ' xDarexToxDreamx, RKOsgirl92, __poisenousprincess _**and **_grafx. ALLURE_**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**So, I promised you all an update straight after Randy won... and here it is. I love how it's ended up as this chapter just after Wrestlemania too, because it's the big one. Are you ready for this? :P**

**This is the first and last double POV chapter. I wasn't planning on doing this, but I thought both Ella's and Randy's thoughts needed to me in this chapter. I hope you all like... actually; I ****know ****you'll all like it, haha. Please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Sorry For Ruining Your Dream

I looked around the room, not really seeing anything other than bright lights and faceless bodies. I wanted to be there, I wanted to dance around with my friends, talk to my family, be the life and soul of the party... but that just wasn't going to happen.

It was my own hen party, yet I was the only one that was sat on the sidelines, watching everyone else enjoy themselves. My mum was busy talking to Jesse's female family members on the opposite side of the room, completely oblivious to my morbid self... although I was extremely happy to see how well they got on with each other.

Maria, Selena and Pierre were dancing around with the exotic dancers that had been hired, and I frowned, wondering why Jesse had wanted the brunette model to be one of our guests. I had never realised that they were good friends until he'd insisted on inviting her, but I couldn't really complain when my best friend was a guy. I shook my head, my eyes turning to the man of the group, and despite everything, I couldn't help chuckling at the flushed cheeks and excited expression on Pierre's face. He was such a doofus, but god, I loved him to pieces.

Speaking of expressions, I could feel my brain returning to the previous day when I had informed Randy that once Jesse and I were wed, I wouldn't be returning to the WWE. This was the one thing I'd been trying to keep out of my mind all night, but it was to no avail. Every time I let my mind slip, all I could see was the dull, defeated eyes of my best friend as I told him about my new job.

Out of the pair of us, I had thought he would be the one to take it well. He had pushed me so many times in the past to follow my dream of becoming a professional make-up artist... hell, he was the one that decided my six month tour with Elle, so I had thought he'd accept this pretty well. It wasn't like we were _never _going to see each other. We'd still be able to catch up every now and again... and although that thought ripped through my insides like fire, I had never imagined him to be so affected by it too.

But he obviously was. From the look in his eyes, the way he held me against him tightly, as if he were frightened to let me go... well, it got me thinking. _Again._ It felt like the only thing I ever did now was doubt my life... but as I was saying, if he didn't want me to go, could I really do it? Could I really go through with leaving behind the wrestling world when it was going to tear Randy up so much?

"Honey pie, are you okay?" A voice interrupted my stare into space, and I looked up to see Pierre's perfect features staring down into my own, his eyes full with worry.

"Oh, umm, Pierre," I plastered a smile on my face, as I had been doing every time someone came to congratulate me or ask why I wasn't in the middle of the action, "I'm fine, sweetie... just tired. I think the weight of the past month has finally come crashing down," I sighed, running a hand through my loose blonde locks. Okay, so I was telling the truth a little bit. I was tired, and it was from the planning... I just had a whole other problem on top of that that I didn't want to talk about.

"That's understandable," He nodded, smiling that dazzling grin of his, "I'll tell you what, why don't you disappear for ten minutes? Take a walk on the beach, clear your head? I'll be happy to take over here for a while."

I shook my head, the first genuine smile of the day forming on my lips as I stood up to hug him. I could just eat him up right now, I really good.

"You're the best, Pierre," I sighed, holding onto him tightly, "I have no idea how I would have done all this without you. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me," He shook his head, the blush from earlier growing back on his cheeks, "I think I've been rewarded quite enough," He nodded towards the male dancers, and I giggled, shaking my head back and forth. He really was something, "Anyway, scoot, I have some rather handsome young men to fondle!"

I rolled my eyes, gave Pierre a quick kiss on the cheek, and let him get back to his pleasures. I slipped around the room as quietly as possible, picking up a glass of champagne as I did, before I tiptoed out the tent which had been put up especially for the wedding. It was taking the part of the hen party tonight, but over night it was going to be transformed into the reception for once the wedding was over.

Walking only a few metres before I reached the sand, another small smile grew on my face as I took in the breathtaking view before me. It was so nice to get away from the crowds, to be able to clear my head and think of nothing...

_Right._ Thinking of nothing always proved harder than it seemed. I turned my head barely a few inches, and my smile disappeared as I noticed the beach being set up for the actual wedding ceremony. I shook my head and closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to get away from everything to do with weddings, men, and my whole entire life.

With the smallest of sighs, I pulled of my shoes and made my way further down the beach. Five minutes later, when the chaos from the wedding was barely in view, I finally took a seat on the ocean's edge. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them towards my stomach, and simply stared out to sea, trying to think of anything other than the mess I'd made with my life.

* * *

**Randy.**

Seriously, if I didn't get out of this place in the next few minutes, I was going to murder someone... and that someone was definitely gonna be a blonde haired, punk ass model.

My face was never set normally anymore, I was either frowning, pouting, or downright sneering at the people around me. Could you blame me, though? I wasn't exactly the luckiest guy in the world right now. Actually, I think I was one of the unluckiest.

Despite my hatred for him, I couldn't rip my eyes away from the bastard who was stealing away the girl that _I _loved. Who the fuck did he think he was? So what if this was his stag night? So what if it was his last night of freedom? He shouldn't have been all over the strippers that had been hired... not when he had the most perfect woman ever as his soon to be wife.

I cringed, lifting the glass in my hand to my lips and downing the rest of the contents. I couldn't even remember what I was drinking, but it was bitter, stung my throat, and eased my pain a little. But not enough. Nothing was enough to cure how I felt right now...

Because I wasn't just losing Ella to another man, she was leaving me completely. She wasn't going to be working for the same company as me, she'd be on the road with Elle... if I was lucky, I would see her once a month. We were going to drift apart, that was pretty obvious. In thirty years Ella was going to be curled up on the sofa with Jesse, their children chasing around after their grandchildren, and she would struggle to remember the name of the best friend that she once had, the one she met at college.

As for me... in fifty years, I'd still be in love with her. I'd still be moping around about the fact that I hadn't made my move quick enough, and that someone else had gotten to her before.

That someone else, I glared as I looked up to see Jesse sat on a chair, three women dancing around him seductively, was a complete ass... and I had lost out to him.

And it wasn't like I could even do anything about it now. How could I tell her the truth when if she married Jesse, she'd be living her dream?

Gritting my teeth, I pushed the empty glass across the table and stood up, realising that I really did have to get out of there before I did something I'd regret. I took one last glance around the hotel room which had been set up especially for this due, shook my head at the bunch of idiots I was stuck with, and disappeared through the door without a backwards glance. It wasn't like anyone gave a crap about me going missing anyway. A bunch of ass backwards models couldn't give a shit about anyone but themselves.

It didn't take long for me to make it out of the hotel and onto the wide open space of the beach. This would have been the perfect place to sit and think about my problems, to mope and feel sorry for myself as I stared out to sea... but the part of the beach only a few metres away that was being set up for the wedding was a huge turn off. That was most definitely the last thing I needed to be reminded of right now, so with another small sigh, I picked up my feet and began to walk away across the beach.

Scuffling my feet along the ground, my eyes stayed glued to them as I stumbled along, barely taking any notice of my surroundings. The breeze from the sea was cool against my bare arms, so I pushed my hands as deep into my pockets as I could. Despite the fact that Hawaii was crazily warm in the day, the minute the sun went down it still got cold, especially so close to such a large amount of water.

I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon as I finally lifted my head, realising that I had gone further than I had wanted... but as I scanned the beach, all my thoughts were forgotten as my eyes connected with a figure a minute or so away, sat beside the water. I shook my head, knowing who it was even from this distance.

My brain was screaming to turn around and walk away, hoping that she wouldn't have seen me approaching. It'd be so much better for the pair of us if we cut as many ties as we possibly could now...

But my heart was telling me to move my damn ass over to where she was, pull her into my arms and comfort her, because obviously she wasn't sat in the middle of a deserted beach by herself because she was all fine and dandy. Not to mention she should have been at her hen party.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't followed my brain in months, and right now wasn't going to be any different.

Shaking my head back and forth at my idiocy, I once against picked up my stride, my long legs carrying me towards Ella in less time than I had expected. She didn't even notice me walking towards her, or when I stopped beside her. Actually, I think she probably did, she just didn't want to know.

"Hey you," I smiled ever so slightly as I pulled myself down to sit beside her, "You're the least person I expected to see out here."

"Shouldn't you be at a stag due?" She asked, turning her head towards me ever so slightly, the smallest of smiles on her lips.

"I could say the same for you," I rose an eyebrow, my famous smirk growing. I wasn't sure, even now, how I could still be myself around Ella. I felt like shit constantly now, but the minute I found my best friend, everything seemed to be okay. Even if she was getting married, leaving me, and to top it all off I loved her... "Of course, not the stag due. That would just be... weird," I scrunched up my nose, making her laugh ever so lightly.

I grinned at her brightly, hoping that whatever had been bothering her before had disappeared now that she was giggling... but to my disappointment, the laughter had not touched her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers that I loved so much looked completely and utterly miserable.

"Ella, baby, are you okay?" I asked, automatically reaching over to take a hold of her chin and pull her gaze back to my own. It was strange that in the past, I could have done this without a second thought. Now the minute her skin touched mine electric bolts ran through my entire body, and when her eyes met my own, I felt like I was going to turn into a puddle.

"Randy," She shook her head, her eyes closing tight as if she was struggling with something.

That was because she _was_. I knew Ella better than anyone, I knew that face, and I knew that she wanted to talk to me about something... but obviously there was another part of her that didn't know if that was the best idea or not. I knew I was stupid for delving into her problems again, but I couldn't help it. Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself up onto my knees and span her around just as easily, so that our bodies were now facing and barely inches apart. One of my hands returned to her chin, the other rested on top of her shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" I tilted my head, smiling ever so lightly.

Ella's eyes opened as I finished my sentence, and they were now not only full with sadness, but also doubt. With a small sigh, she gathered herself together before sending me the smallest of nods.

"Randy," She barely even whispered, "Do you... do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Oh my god. She did _not _just ask me that question. Ah crap. Shit. Fuck.

Why the hell did she put me in these positions? I had tried to persuade her time and time again that Jesse wasn't the one for her... and now, the night before the god damn wedding, she decides to listen to me? Great timing, Ella.

_Shut up, Randy._ Was I seriously that stupid? Ella had basically just told me that she really did have doubts about getting married, and I was sitting here whining about it?

I knew what I had to do... I knew that I shouldn't do it, that I should tell her she should marry Jesse and let them become a happy couple so that she could live her dream and the perfect life she had always wanted... but I had always been far too selfish for my own good.

_Sorry for ruining your dream, Ella._

Without allowing myself to think about it further, I shut out my thoughts, lifted my hands and placed them on either side of her face. My eyes stared into hers with as much intensity as I could possibly muster, and I finally began to tell her what I had been trying to all along.

"No, Ella. You're not doing the right thing. Don't marry Jesse," I shook my head, and before I could allow her to protest, I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips against her own.


	33. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: Hey guys, how are we all today? What did you all think of the last chapter, then? :P I'm guessing by the 46 reviews I received for it, it was to your liking, huh? Haha...**

**Anyway, in honour of our very sexy man's birthday today, (can't believe he's turning 30, it only seems like yesterday when he was 24 and winning the title for the first time!), I thought I'd post this. That, and because you're all so amazing, I didn't want to leave you with the cliff-hanger.**

**I actually didn't have the first part of this chapter planned to begin with, but because we're doing so well with this story, I thought you all deserved a little something before... well, you'll see. ;)**

**Sorry for such a long note, I'm nearly done, I promise. I just want to say thanks to **_KimmieCena, whitter23, RKO. I. F., VolcomStoneBabe, undermyumbrella, Christina89, BourneBetter67, Peyton. Sari, Cena. Orton. DiBiase. 4life, 1pepsi1obsessed, Fairy Skull, CapriceCC, darkangelmel, RKOsgirl92, xSamiliciousx, rkolover2, davis25, southerncharm21, hardyrhodescenafan1, jeffhardyfan09, AngelikRebel, grayharmony, Xandman216, Melilovesraw, PixieDust529, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Pinayprincesa, I'mxAxRockstar, poisenousprincess, Joviper54, Lucy Grayson, Breakingdawn105, xXParieceXx, xpunkrockerx, legacyfangirl, ' DarexToxDreamx, nikki1335, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Kayla Smiley, QueenofYourWorld, Cena-holic8, Ashurri-sama, Mizzy681, MJxxRKO _**, **_Sonib89 _**and **_LaLa2004_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done with this one, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – You Can't Always Get What You Want

There was something at the back of my mind, something extremely important, something that I knew I needed to remember... but the feel of Randy's lips against my own stopped any train of thought that wasn't about him.

Electricity seemed to explode throughout my entire body as his hands lifted to wrap into my hair, his tongue sliding in between my lips so that I could taste him. I could feel my head spinning, wondering how I had lasted this long already without fainting from the intensity of it all. I had imagined kissing Randy millions of times, but it had never been like this. It was so much better than my subconscious had dreamed up...

All the tension that had built up over the past seven years seemed to suddenly flow out of me, and all of a sudden I was no longer dizzy... I was determined to make this the best damn kiss either of us had ever had. I pushed myself as close to him as I possibly could, until I was literally straddling his knees, my legs wrapped around his hips as much as I possibly could while I still knelt. I wrapped my own arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me until our bodies were pressed against each other.

I couldn't believe it. This was really happening. After all the times I had told myself that Randy and I would never be together, that I'd never be his... and here we were, attacking each other with kisses. Randy pulled his mouth away from mine, only to nip a trail down my neck and across the front of my collar bone. His hands slid further down my body, and I gasped at the feel of his warm hands as they pulled up the hem of my top to rest against my bare stomach. His head lifted back towards mine, an unspoken question in his eyes as he paused for barely a few seconds. The smallest of smiles reached my lips as I nodded, and before I knew it, he had pulled my top over my head and thrown it on to the sand.

There was absolutely no way he was getting away with me being half naked without showing some skin himself, so once our lips were connected in yet another heated embrace, my fingers worked their way across the buttons on his shirt, opening them up one by one until I eventually slid it over his shoulders. I had seen Randy dressed in barely anything countless of times, but when it was me that was doing the undressing... well, there were no words to describe how utterly god like he was as I ran my hands across his chiselled abs, causing a sexy growl of pleasure to leave his lips.

I smiled as I traced my fingers along his tattoos, around his shoulders and down his back. He was too beautiful for words... and right now, he was mine...

I lifted my hands once again to the back of his neck and pulled him close to me, my lips locking with his in another passionate embrace. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once as he ran them across any inch of my bare skin that he could reach, leaving behind scorch marks where ever he went.

I could feel his weight shifting beneath him and held onto him tighter, not wanting to break our kiss for the world as I felt his hands fall down to grip my waist, before harshly pulling me off of him and laying me down on the floor. I winced as the sand scratched against my back, elating another growl from Randy as I bit down on his lip.

I still couldn't quite believe that I was there, that it was really happening to me... but I did know that I wasn't going to waste a single second with him. There was still that nagging feeling at the back of my mind, something that I knew I needed to remember, but as Randy's hands gripped onto my hips even tighter and he began to explore my stomach with his kisses, there was nothing I could think about except for having him. All of him...

I gripped on to his shoulders and pulled him back up to me, my eyes connecting with his beautiful blue orbs that were full of such passion I shuddered from the site of them. I bit my lip ever so slightly as my hands trailed down his shoulders, across his perfectly chiselled abs, until they reached the top of his jeans. Like I had said, I wasn't wasting this moment, not when I had waited so long for him.

And just as I began to unbuckle the jeans at his belt... my mind exploded with memories, and I remembered _everything_.

"_No," _I gasped, shaking my head as my hands rose to rest on his chest, pushing against it to try and get away.

"What's wrong?" Randy barely whispered, his expression turning to confused in less than a second, one of his hands rising to brush the hair that had fallen onto my face, "Ella, baby..."

"No, get off," I shook my head, my voice cracking as I pushed against him, wiggling like crazy to get from underneath him.

"Ella, I..."

"_Get off me_," I growled, causing Randy to let go of me immediately and scuttle back, giving me free rein to get away. Instead of doing what any normal woman would have, ran away, I pulled myself into a seated position, pulled my tank top back over my head, and then just stared at my best friend, my blood boiling. What the hell? I didn't even know why I was angry with him. It was my fault as well, I had kissed him back, I had been the one that had turned it into more than just a kiss.

"Ella," Randy began quietly, inching back over with his hands held out, "I'm sorry if that was too fast, I just... I couldn't help myself. I've waited for so long and..."

"No," I spoke up again, pulling my arms away before he could get a hold of them. I shook my head back and forth, a hysterical laugh breaking out of my lips as I scrambling up onto my feet, "You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious about anything," He shook his head, and somehow I knew he was telling the truth.

Oh god, oh god, oh god...

"Serious enough to leave it till the day before my wedding?" I asked, my voice laced with pain. This just _wasn't_ happening.

"I know," He sighed, standing up himself so that he towered over me, those blue eyes staring into mine once again, causing a shiver to run through me at the memory of just moments ago...

"No you don't," I forced myself to remember the reason I had stopped in the first place, "You have no idea what you're talking about. The only reason you did that was because you're frightened of losing your friend. You didn't want me to leave you behind so you tried anything to persuade me to stay," I gulped, nodding my head, trying to get myself to agree with what I was saying. That had to be the truth.

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it!" Randy was getting angry by this point, before I could move away again he had gripped onto my wrists, pulling me far too close to him.

"What's bullshit is the fact that you had seven years to make a move, Randy, yet you choose now to do so, the day before I get married to someone else," I shook my head, tears blurring my vision, "I'm not stupid. I know you, better than you know yourself, and the only reason you kissed me was because you want me to be there with you forever. Two bachelors, together forever, right?" I snorted.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me as if I were crazy, his grip growing even tighter the angrier he got with me, "The reason I kissed you, Ella, is because..."

"Because _what_, Randy?" I spat back, the tears now running down my face, "See, you can't even tell me the truth. How the hell did you expect me to react?"

With that I pulled away from him as hard as I possibly could, wanting nothing more to do with this conversation. I managed to get my hands free, and I span around as quickly as I could, praying that I would get away from him before he said anything else...

"I kissed you because I love you."

I stopped dead, my eyes on the sand. No, just... _no. _There was absolutely no way this was happening, I must have been dreaming after all. The kiss I could have believed, but this...

It was impossible.

"Ella, please say something," I heard him whisper from far too close behind me.

I forced myself to turn around, wishing that this really was a dream. I looked back into those deep blue pools of his, and already knew what I was going to say.

It was going to hurt like hell, but it was the truth, and the truth always hurt... but it was better than lying to him.

"Randy," I barely whispered, taking in deep breaths as I prepared to tell him the one thing that wasn't only going to hurt him, but rip my heart in two at the same time, "You don't love me. You're only saying that because you're afraid of losing me... and I'm sorry, but no matter what you say, that isn't going to change. I'm marrying Jesse tomorrow, and I'm going to work for Elle."

"Ella, _why are you not listening to me?!" _He growled, trying yet again to grab a hold of me, but I shook my head and held up my hands, moving back to separate us, "Do you really think I'd lie to you about this? I love you. _I fucking love you, Ella."_

"I don't think you're lying," I shook my head, backing away further, "I just think you're so blinded by the fact that you don't want me to leave, that you think what you're feeling is love. It's not, Randy. You're incapable of love. You were put on this planet to be a player, to spend your entire life with different women, not one... and I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough for me. I need someone that is going to be with me no matter what, through thick and thin. Someone who isn't going to run away to another woman the minute they see something they don't like."

"And you think Jesse is that guy?" He glared back, "Obviously not, you practically just told me before I kissed you that you didn't want to marry him!"

"Funny how this conversation turns into how much you hate my boyfriend, isn't it?" I laughed without humour, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, you can't always get what you want, but you get what you need? Well... Jesse might not be what I want, but he is what I need... and you're not. I'm sorry Randy, but that's the truth," I could barely even hear my own voice now, it was so thick with tears, "I have to go," I shook my head, before I turned, sobs breaking out of my throat as I ran away from everything I had ever wanted.

* * *

I was back in my hotel room in record time, for the first time thankful that I had the room alone because it was the night before the wedding.

I closed the door behind me, and I only just managed to rest my back against it before my legs gave way and I fell to the floor in a heap, a fresh batch of tears beginning their decent down my face.

Being only two floors up, I could hear the beat of music from below, making my stomach clench even more. Jesse was down there, having fun, getting ready for tomorrow... and here I was, crying my eyes out because my best friend had just confessed his love for me.

But it wasn't because I had kissed him before hand. It wasn't because I had nearly betrayed Jesse and had sex with Randy... it was because I had said no.

I had wanted to be with Randy since the moment I had laid eyes on him, and once he had finally confessed his feelings, I had thrown them back in his face.

But like I had said... it was impossible for him to be in love with me. I had been harsh, telling him that he was incapable of love... but it was the cold, hard truth. Randy had never been in love before, and he never would be. Guys like him didn't need to fall in love with people, especially with girls like me.

For hours upon end, I stayed crumpled against the door of my hotel room; my thoughts running over what had happened on the beach, over everything that had happened since I had met Jesse, since the day I had first laid eyes on Randy...

My tears eventually dried up, but by that time the sun was already rising. It must have been at least 5am, which meant in less than an hour, my family and friends were going to be coming for me.

I still couldn't believe that Randy had told me he loved me, even if it wasn't really the truth. I still couldn't believe I had turned him down. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married to Jesse. But I had, and I was. Despite everything that I had ever wanted from Randy, I wasn't choosing him as my other half. I was choosing Jesse, and despite the fact we weren't perfect for each other, at least I knew he was capable of love.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, you all hate me right now... but remember, it ain't over with yet. There are still five chapters to go, and A LOT is going to happen.**


	34. Sacrifice

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you **_xXParieceXx, Xandman216, PixieDust529, VolcomStoneBabe, KimmieCena, southerncharm21, Bournebetter67, Christina89, nikki1335, Fairy Skull, xSamiliciousx, M'J. Ines, amelovscena-orton, Lucy Grayson, Melilovesraw, xDarexToxDreamx, darkangelmel, jeffhardyfan09, legacyfangirl, grayharmony, Cena-holic8, kaska245, CapriceCC, AngelikRebel, I'mxAxRockstar, Ashurii-sama, Cena. Orton. DiBiase. 4life, iluvmycena, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, hardyrhodescenafan1, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Breakingdawn105, Sunny's Priceless Dream, Sonib89, whitter23, undermyumbrella, RKOsgirl92, RKO. I. F., rkolover2, xpunkrockerx, davis25, jldmb, Kayla Smiley, QueenofYourWorld, TednCodyGirl _**and **_poisenousprincess _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**Now, we are 41 reviews off of 1000... do you think we can do it with this chapter? Just so you know, whoever posts the 1000****th**** review will get a one shot, if you want one, of course!**

**I hope you all enjoy this one. It's the last chapter that's going to be written in Randy's POV, so make the most of it, haha. Please don't forget to leave feedback once you're finished!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Sacrifice

**Randy.**

I watched helplessly as Ella ran across the beach away from me. I stood in the exact same spot where we had fought, nothing moving but my eyes as they followed her movements. Hell, I didn't move even after she disappeared from view. I stood there like the failure I was for what seemed like forever without moving an inch.

I knew that I was still shirtless; I knew that it was pitch black and I was stood in the middle of a beach by myself. I knew that I should have been sleeping by now, getting ready for the huge day all of us were going to have tomorrow... but none of that even mattered to me. God, I wished I could have just curled up in a ball right there and died. It would have been so much better for all of us.

I didn't even notice my legs buckling underneath me until my ass hit the ground, and even that didn't stop me from looking back up the beach, to where Ella had been gone for more than half an hour now.

I reached my hand out automatically and grabbed a hold of my shirt, pulling it back onto my arms without buttoning it up. Even five minutes down the beach, I could still hear the slight buzz of voices, and see the lights that surrounded the hotel as they set up for the wedding. The wedding that was still going to happen...

I was such a fucking idiot. I had had the most amazing woman in my life for seven years and I had never even acted towards my feelings for her. I'd been jealous of guys around her since the minute we met, yet my three brain cells hadn't been able to work out what that meant. Not until it was too late.

I should have just kept my damn mouth shut. I should have told her that she should have married Jesse, instead of putting my damn foot in it for the thousandth time.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I'd gone and kissed her afterwards. Not to mention I'd finally told her that I loved her. I think I seriously needed help.

Actually no, it was love that needed help. The minute it finally decided to slip into my life it fucked up absolutely everything. If it wasn't for love, I'd have been happy that Ella was getting married, even if it was to some asshole, because she was going to be living her dream... and I'd have probably been back in my hotel room right now with a hot chick.

But I couldn't even think about any other women now. Ella had been the only girl I had been able to see in months, and if somehow that wasn't official, if somehow I would have forgot about my feelings in a month or so, I'd just gone and settled my fate by kissing her...

I'd never felt anything like her lips against my own. I'd been with hundreds of females, if not more... but not one compared to the way I had felt with Ella wrapped around me, her legs straddling my own, her hands running across my bare chest, her tongue dancing with my own...

I forced myself to stand back up from the sand, my hands rising to pull on my short hair roughly. I needed to stop thinking about that kiss, about everything... if only that was as easy as it seemed.

When I had realised I was going to tell Ella how I truly felt for her, I had never allowed myself to think past the confession... well, not if it was going to be negative, anyway. I was that much of an ass, that I just imagined she'd jump straight into my arms and tell me that she loved me too, and we'd live happily ever after.

_Yeah right._ When the fuck is anything ever that easy? I'd never stopped to think that she might not feel the same way as me, or even if she did, that there were others involved in the situation with us as well. Even if she did love me, she couldn't exactly just forget about everything else in her life.

I knew that my brain was running over any excuse that it possibly could for what had only just happened. It was trying to keep the truth locked away somewhere deep... but I knew that eventually it was going to hit me. I just had to pray that it wasn't anytime soon, that I could maybe continue feeling numb for the next; oh I don't know, fifty years?

But like I had said, nothing was ever that easy.

* * *

By the time I finally pulled myself together enough to make it back up the beach, the sun had risen. I stumbled across the sand, my eyes red and puffy from my lack of sleep, my mind still numb from what had happened with Ella.

It took me longer than expected to reach the hotel, but when I did, I wished I had walked even slower. There must have been a hundred people running around both the beach and the hotel, setting up everything ready for the wedding. The make shift pews and aisle were already placed on the beach, and the finishing touches with flowers were being added to it. The outdoor tent that had been used as the hen party was full of workers, rearranging everything for the reception area.

As I looked around at them all, the one thing I had wanted to keep hidden at the back of my mind slowly began to creep forward, and I had to struggle to not burst into tears right there and then. Surely I was in hell? There couldn't be any other explanation, not when I was being tortured like this.

"Randy? There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you have any idea what time it is?" A squeaky, female voice interrupted, and I turned my head slowly to see Maria practically running towards me, her face wrinkled with stress lines as she carried a piece of clothing covered in a see-through back in her arms.

"Not really..." I mumbled, my voice flat.

"Well, it's 10am!" She screeched, practically throwing the clothes into my arms, "Here's your suit, if it doesn't fit properly I have no idea what we're going to do..." Her hand rose to her forehead as a huge sigh escaped her lips.

As much as I wanted to comfort her, I barely even noticed how stressed out she was. My mind was reeling again, and as before, it wasn't with good thoughts. It was 10am... Ella was getting married at 12, which meant she was only going to be free for another two hours. She was probably getting ready as we spoke, being plastered in make-up in a silly dress and false hair pieces, when really she needed none of it. She was far too beautiful to hide behind all that.

"Randy?" Maria interrupted my thoughts for the second time in minutes, but this time as I refocused on her, she was looking at me with a confused expression. Ah crap, she knew something wasn't right, "Hey, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"No," I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, refusing to make eye contact with her, "I'm just tired, after last night."

"Oh, of course, the stag party!" A grin broke out, and she giggled, "I hope you boys didn't get up to anything naughty."

"Of course not," I shook my head, forcing myself to smile. It felt foreign on my lips, as if I shouldn't be doing it.

"Hmm," She eyed me suspiciously, before shrugging it off, "Okay well, I better get going. I have to help Ella out, and I still have to get dressed myself first."

"Urr, well, good look with that..."

"Thanks hun," She grinned, hugging me far too enthusiastically, "I guess I'll see you at the ceremony. I can't wait to see them _finally _tie the knot... they're just perfect for each other, don't you think?" She asked the question rhetorically, sighed with contentment, and skipped off... leaving me with far too many of her words lingering in my mind.

* * *

I arrived back in my hotel room only minutes after Maria had left my side. I couldn't stand another second down there, with everything to do with the wedding.

I slammed the door shut behind me and just stood there, the suit still in my arms, my eyes staring at nothing in particular in front of me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall and I no longer struggled to hold them in.

I kept thinking back to the night before, when Ella had told me you can't always get what you want. I had thought then that perhaps she was referring to me... maybe she did want me, but she was with Jesse, so she couldn't do anything about it.

Or maybe I was just being an idiot. Just because she had said that didn't mean she wanted to be with me instead. It was pretty obvious that she didn't, after all. If I had been marrying someone else right now, and I was really in love with someone who had just confessed their feelings... well, let's just say I wouldn't be getting married.

But Ella was, and that was it. I had done everything in my power to make her mine, and I had failed. I'd just lost the love of my life.

_I guess I'll see you at the ceremony. I can't wait to see them finally tie the knot... they're just perfect for each other, don't you think?_

I wiped away the tears as Maria's words returned to me, and I realised that she was right. I may have hated Jesse more than anything, and he may have been nowhere near good enough for Ella... but who was I to get in the way? For all I knew, they were perfect for each other, despite their problems. Who was I to get in the way of true love? God knows, I'd have wanted the same if the positions were switched.

And even if it wasn't true love, Ella was still going to be living her dream by marrying Jesse. She was going to be a real, professional make-up artist for one of the biggest fashion companies around. I may have been a selfish bastard before when I had kissed her, but I wasn't _that_ selfish. I wasn't going to put myself in front of her doing what she loved the most.

I hated myself for finally thinking of someone else instead of myself, but I realised at that very moment that if that was what she wanted, then I was going to sacrifice my love for her.

I looked down at the suit in my arms, my vision blurry, and began to shake my head back and forth. I may have been finally giving up and allowing Ella to marry Jesse, but there was no way I could be there for it. I knew she'd hate me forever when I didn't turn up. I knew she'd probably never want to speak to me again for not being at her wedding... but maybe that would be for the best, anyway. And I just couldn't watch her getting married to someone else, no matter what I wanted for her.

With a shaky sigh, I walked over to the bed and dropped the suit down on it. I tried to rid my mind off all my thoughts as I pulled the suitcase from underneath the bed, and slowly began to collect my belongings from all around the room to place in it.

Half way through packing, I pulled my phone from my pocket and booked a ticket on the first flight back to America. I had at least two more hours before I had to be at the airport, but I began to speed up throwing my clothes in my case, realising that it was only forty five minutes until the ceremony started. I had to be far away before anything began, because I knew if I wasn't, I would break down completely.


	35. For The Sake Of Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you **_Peyton. Sari, xDarexToxDreamx, whitter23, Xandman216, Cena. Orton. DiBiasie. 4life, QueenofYourWorld, southerncharm21, iluvmycena, KimmieCena, Lucy Grayson, undermyumbrella, Sonib89, PixieDust529, YouCantSeeMe. x, Melilovesraw, RKOsgirl92, TednCodyGirl, xSamiliciousx, xXParieceXx, FairySkull, Cena-holic8, Christina89, I'mxAxRockstar, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, darkangelmel, M'J. Ines, beautifultragedyxxx, Joviper54, VolcomStoneBabe, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, hardyrhodescenafan1, Kayla Smiley, rkolover2, xpunkrockerx, davis25, Inah, RKO. I. F., Mizzy681, grafx. ALLURE __**(1000**__**th**__** review!)**__, CapriceCC, jeffhardyfan09, grayharmony, legacyfangirl, Ashurii-sama, John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**and **_x. X. 3NiGMA. x. X _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I don't really have anything to say here, except for I hope you like this one. I think Pierre is going to be your new favourite person when you've read this. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 – For The Sake Of Love

With around twenty minutes to spare before everyone was going to start bugging me, I decided to get out of my hotel room and back out onto the beach. Not only did I want to see how the preparations were going, but I needed something other than what had happened the previous night to think about. I needed anything in my mind that wasn't Randy.

Which proved to be a lot harder than I had hoped. The minute my eyes connected with the beautiful white sand where my wedding was being set up, all I could think about was him, our kiss, his confession...

But it was all one big fat lie. It had to be. There was no way Randy was in love with me, he was only saying that to try and keep me with him, rather than leaving to work with Elle. He was just scared of losing his best friend, that was it, it had to be it...

I must have ran those last few lines over and over my head a thousand times as I stood watching the finishing touches being added to the beach and the tent where the reception was going to take place. It wasn't until a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts that I realised I'd been standing there far too long.

"Ella, baby, there you are. Pierre and I have been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea what time it is?" My mother's worried tone sank into my brain, and I turned around to see her flustering over to me.

"I'm sorry, Mum," I smiled ever so lightly, "I didn't realise how long I'd been out here. I was just... thinking about today."

"Oh hunnie, are you nervous?" She asked, to which I shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't anything. I was numb, "It's only normal; it's probably the biggest day of your life... I wouldn't expect otherwise from you!" She gushed as she hugged me tightly.

"I know," I nodded, holding onto her and closing my eyes. What I wouldn't give right at that very moment to tell her everything. To tell her that I was in love with a man that claimed to love me, yet I was getting married to someone else. Of course, I loved Jesse too, but... I didn't even know how to finish that sentence anymore, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Ella," She smiled as she pulled away, her eyes already welling up with tears, "I can't believe that my baby is getting married. It only seemed like yesterday that you were learning to walk, and now you're being taken away from me and your father."

"No, mum," I shook my head, my voice trembling, "I'll always be your girl, and Dad's as well."

"I know sweetie," She sniffled, smiling as she brushed my hair from my face, "Now, let's go get you ready. We're already running late."

I replied with the smallest of nods, before I let her lead me back to my hotel room where Pierre, a hair and make-up artist, Jesse's sister, and my father were all waiting for me. I frowned, wondering why my maid of honour was nowhere to be seen, but Pierre told me rather absentmindedly that she was off searching for Randy, who had also disappeared like me.

At the mention of his name, my stomach clenched instantly and I felt like I was going to be sick. Nobody seemed to notice that hearing his name had hit me like a ton of bricks... nobody except for Pierre. I cringed, knowing that he was far too perceptive for his own good. He was already giving me funny looks and had spoken to me in a sharp tone, which was nothing like his usual self. I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't the only one that knew how I was truly feeling.

* * *

For the next three hours I was primped to the eyes. There wasn't one part of me that wasn't sparkling or covered in make-up. Nearly everyone else in the room, including the artists, couldn't stop complimenting me on how beautiful I looked and how perfect Jesse and I were together... and once Maria arrived the atmosphere seemed to turn up a notch higher, if that were possible.

Everyone was so enthusiastic and excited for the wedding. Everyone except for myself... and for some strange reason, Pierre. I knew I needed to talk to him before the ceremony, but I couldn't seem to get away from everyone else. There wasn't a spare second in my entire morning... although I suppose it could have been worse. I could have been left alone with my thoughts, again.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, baby," My father gushed, his hand resting against mine as I looked into the huge mirror in my room.

"That dress is absolutely gorgeous, Ella," Maria grinned giddily from the opposite side of me.

"Tell me about it," Jesse's sister cooed, "Can I borrow it once you've finished?"

"Oh my little girl," Was all my mother seemed to be able to say, over and over again, tears already streaming down her face.

I took in a deep breath, waiting for the last reply in the room, but it never came. I frowned as I span around to see Pierre sat on the table that was full with cosmetics, his eyes watching me slowly. This was definitely _not _him. He would usually have been the first to comment on my clothes.

"Pierre?" I spoke up, my voice timid.

"You look beautiful, darling," He smiled ever so lightly, "Actually, do you mind if I have a word with you in private for a moment?"

I sighed, thanking the gods that he seemed to want to speak to me as much as I did him. There was something really off with him, and I wanted to know what that something was right now. I didn't want him to be off for the wedding, especially after he had put so much effort into it, and in his normal state, he would have enjoyed it more than anyone else.

I just hoped the reason he was off had nothing to do with me, or my fiancée, or my best friend... if I could still call Randy that now.

"Of course," I smiled ever so lightly, before I walked over to the opposite side of the room, Pierre following close behind. Although I was grateful for all of my friend's and family's help, it felt like a weight had been lifted as I stepped away from them. I no longer had to put on a mask, I no longer had to grin and bear it, "Okay," I sighed as I stopped and span around, one of my hands rising to rest on my friends shoulder, "What's wrong, Pierre? You've been really quiet all morning, and..."

"I saw you last night, Ella. On the beach... with Randy."

Oh my god... this wasn't happening. Could things get any worse right now?

"Pierre, I can explain," My eyes grew wide and I grasped at any thoughts that were the slightest bit coherent in my head, "It was nothing, it was just a kiss, I..."

"Shh, darling," He shook his head, the smallest of smiles growing across his lips as he placed his finger over my mouth, stopping my words, "I'm not going to judge you, I'm not going to tell anyone... I just thought I should talk to you about what I saw," He sighed ever so lightly, "I'm sorry, you probably think I was following you or something... although I suppose I was. I was just growing worried when you didn't return, so when I went outside and asked the workers if they'd seen you, I followed in the direction they told me and well, there you were... with Randy... and it didn't look like just a kiss to me." He raised an eyebrow.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already. I shook my head back and forth frantically, not knowing what to do or say. Of course it wasn't Pierre's fault that he had been worried. It was my stupid fault for letting the kiss happen in the first place, and even though he wasn't going to say anything, it still made it an even bigger problem...

Because now that Randy and I weren't the only two that knew, it made everything real. I couldn't hide the truth anymore.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I shook my head, biting my lip as I struggled to hold in my sobs. God, the make-up artist was going to be so pissed when I walked back over and they saw my smudge of a face.

"None of us do, darling... that's life," Pierre sighed, pulling me in to a semi hug, "I can't tell you what to do, because this is your life... but I can give you my advice, if you'd like it?"

I looked up at him, my eyes welling up even more at his concern. What would I ever do without him? Without saying a word, I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him, taking comfort in his small frame.

"Ella, my darling... I've seen you with both Jesse and Randy. I've seen the security you feel when you're with Jesse, the love that you feel for him, the warmth you and he share... but I've also seen you with Randy, and what the two of you share... well, I've never seen anything like it," He smiled as he brushed at my tears with his thumb, "I've known since the minute I laid eyes on the two of you together how you both felt, and despite the fact that you love Jesse... you're not _in _love with him, Ella. There is only one man that you're in love with."

"I... but..."

"It's a hard choice, I know, especially now that your wedding is so close," He nodded, "And I'm sorry for bringing this up. I had contemplated not saying a thing, but I couldn't do that to you. You need to think this through now darling, before it's too late. I know the easy thing for you to do right now would be to forget this conversation, forget your kiss, and marry Jesse... but the question is, are you willing to let the man that you truly love go?"

I was yet again shaking my head back and forth, but this time a giggle broke through my tears. Realisation was a beautiful thing, especially when it was something like this...

For the past few months, ever since I had returned home from my tour, Randy had been acting strange. I had never found out why, I had never been able to put my finger on the problem... but now it seemed like the easiest puzzle ever to solve. It had all come together as Pierre spoke to me.

Randy hadn't been lying last night. He had been telling me the truth. The reason he had been acting so strange lately was because I was with Jesse, and he was jealous... because he wanted to be that man. He wanted to be in Jesse's place.

He was in love with me.

"I love you, you know that right?" I laughed through my tears, pulling Pierre in for another hug.

"I know sweet pea, I love you too," He chuckled, patting me gently, before pulling away and looking me in the eye, "Now, wipe away those tears and get going. There are a few places you need to be." He smirked.

I wiped away the make-up that had run down my face and nodded his way, a huge smile growing across my face. There were a few places I needed to be right now, and a few weren't pleasant... but once I had all those sorted, I had one other place I had to go. One other person I had to see... and just the thought of that made me feel lightheaded with anticipation.

With another quick hug, I picked up the bottom of my dress and began to run across the room, not even stopping to change into something more appropriate. I didn't care that I was going to be running around like a headless chicken in my wedding dress, I didn't have the time to stop and think about it, truthfully.

"Ella, darling, where are you going?" My father spoke up, and I cringed as I remembered the other people in the room.

I stopped dead, my dress still in my hands as I span around and looked at my parents, my bridesmaids and Pierre. I took in a deep breath as I looked each of them in the eye, smiling lightly as I reached Pierre last, who nodded encouragingly towards the door.

"Mum, Dad, Maria... I don't have time to explain," I shook my head, "Pierre will fill you in on everything, but right now there's somewhere I need to be. I love you all," I couldn't hide my smile as I span back around and left the room, not waiting for a reply from any of them as I ran down the corridor towards the lift. What I was about to do wasn't going to be pretty, but it had to happen. For my sake, for the sake of my heart, and for the sake of love itself... it had to be done.


	36. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you **_iluvmycena, xXParieceXx, whitter23, Joviper54, Lucy Grayson, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, southerncharm21, Cena. Orton. DiBiase. 4life, Xandman216, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, hardyrhodescenafan1, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, Mizzy681, VolcomStoneBabe, Fairy Skull, PixieDust529, undermyumbrella, I'mxAxRockstar, xSamiliciousx, Melilovesraw, beautifultragedyxxx, AngelikRebel, LaLa2004, RKOsgirl92, Christina89, nikki1335, Cena-holic8, darkangelmel, QueenofYourWorld, Sunny's Priceless Dream, rkolover2, grayharmony, legacyfangirl, Breakingdawn105, BourneBetter67, electrogirl88, Bubblyjayy, CapriceCC, Sonib89, poisenousprincess, Kayla Smiley, xpunkrockerx, davis25, jeffhardyfan09, Ashurii-sama, M'J. ines _**and **_jldmb _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I'm sorry that this one is pretty short again, but I needed to stop it there. You'll understand why when you read it.**

**Anyway, there are only 2 chapters to go after this... I can't believe it's nearly over! I'm sad :( haha.**

**Okay, enough with the note. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to leave feedback when you're done.**

_

* * *

_Chapter 36 – Dirty Little Secret

It didn't take me long to find the room I was looking for, and when I finally arrived, I didn't bother knocking. There was no time for manners right now, so instead I grabbed hold of the door handle and flung the door open, praying that I had caught Jesse in time, before he had gone down to the beach ready for the wedding. There was no way I was going to be able to tell him in front of all the wedding guests. Despite everything, all the arguments, how I truly felt, I still knew he was a nice guy deep down... well, or so I had thought.

Luckily for me, he was still in his room when I threw the door open. Luckily for me, as my eyes connected with him and the other person in the room, realisation dawned on me for the second time in the last few minutes, and I shook my head back and forth, the smallest of smiles growing on my face. It was weird that what I was watching didn't affect me in the slightest.

"You know, it's strange that this doesn't surprise me at all," I sighed, my arms crossed over my chest as I watched Jesse pull away from Selena mid kiss, his suit jacket on the floor and his shirt completely unbuttoned.

So now I knew why Jesse had been so keen on inviting Selena to the wedding. He probably thought he wouldn't be getting any from me as we'd be apart before the wedding because of the 'superstitions', so he invited her to quench his thirst. Nice...

If I had discovered this a few days earlier, hell... even hours earlier, I would have been completely heartbroken. But now it just made me realise that what I was about to do wasn't going to be so hard, after all. Not to mention it made me realise that I was making the right decision.

"Ella, I, I can explain, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was an accident..."

"You mean like, you tripped and she fell?" I rose an eyebrow, amused. I couldn't believe how calm I was being. Even though I was here to call off the wedding, surely it was going to click any minute that he was cheating and I was going to freak out.

"No," Jesse shook his head frantically, buttoning up his shirt as Selena straightened her slutty purple dress out, "But it's nothing really, just a little harmless..."

"You know what, I honestly don't care, because you've just made what I'm about to do a hell of a lot easier." I shook my head, my eyes moving to the woman and narrowing. She was too busy staring at Jesse, her own expression angry... obviously she was pissed off by the fact he'd just said she and him were nothing, but still, it helped to glare at her, "Would you mind? I'd like to speak to Jesse alone."

"Be my guest," She sneered, looking down her nose at him. I smirked as she picked up her bag and strutted from the room, stopping when she got to the side of me, "If I were you, Ella, I wouldn't keep this one for too long."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," I shook my head, smiling at her ever so lightly. I had no idea how I was talking to her like that. I didn't even feel angry with her over the fact that she had been getting it on with my fiancée behind my back. I was even a tad bit grateful that she'd given me a good reason to end things.

I waited until she had disappeared before I turned back around to look at Jesse, wondering where to start. Of course I was angry with him... but I couldn't exactly use that as an excuse to call everything off, especially seeing as I hadn't been that faithful either. It wasn't like I'd kissed Randy, he had kissed me, but I had never really stopped feeling for him the entire time I had been in a relationship with Jesse.

"Ella, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Don't," I interrupted harshly, "Just don't bother, Jesse. Nothing you're going to say right now is going to change what I'm about to say, because I'd made my mind up even before I found you with her. That's the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice low as he began to move closer to me. From the look in his eyes I knew he already knew what I was about to say... and why wouldn't I, after what I had just seen?

"I mean..." I sighed, my eyes connecting with his as he stopped only a few inches in front of me, "That I can't marry you."

"You _what_?" He screeched, his voice like ice. I should have expected this. In fact, before everything with Selena, I had expected this... but how dare he after what I had just witnessed? "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I glared back, my anger beginning to flare, "I've had doubts about our relationship for a long time now, but I kept my mouth shut and played happy families, hoping that once we were married everything would be fine... but I just can't do it. We're not right for each other, Jesse. If our arguments weren't enough to show us that, then what just happened definitely was."

"Bullshit. This has nothing to do with our arguments, or Selena, or anything between you and me. This is all about Randy."

I shook my head, realising that my worries had been true. Jesse knew exactly how I felt about Randy, and he probably always had. No wonder he'd always had a problem with him, and vice versa, too.

"Maybe it does, but why does that matter?" I shrugged.

"It matters because you're pissed at me for Selena when you haven't exactly been faithful to me, either."

"How dare you," I spat back, my eyes narrowing, "I've never been anything but the perfect girlfriend. I've let you push me around for months, I've put up with your attitude, your arrogance, and not to mention you flirting with a whole other bunch of women before Selena... including Maria! When the hell have you ever seen me being unfaithful to you? I've pushed away my feelings for Randy for _you_. I've done nothing about his feelings in return because of _you_... but you know what, I'm not gonna do that anymore. Our relationship, and you for that matter, just aren't worth it."

"Not worth it?" He gritted his teeth, his hands reaching out to take a harsh hold of my arms, "I've been through hell and back for years because of how I fucking felt about you in college, I even got into the fashion business because of you... and now you're saying that I'm not worth it?"

"Did you really do all that for me, Jesse... or just to get back at me?" I shook my head, his grasp growing uncomfortable, "I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not the only one that wants out. You don't want to marry me... you don't want to marry, full stop. The only reason you wanted to be with me in the first place was because you wanted to prove a point."

Jesse didn't say anything, and I laughed humourlessly, realising I was right. He may have loved me in college, but this new Jesse... had done nothing short of use me.

"You want to spend your life with different women, and I don't judge you for that... but I do know that isn't me," I sighed, wanting this conversation to end, "I need a guy that's going to take care of me, Jesse, and I think what I just witnessed proves that you're not him. I'm sorry... but it's over."

I waited, expecting a sarcastic reply, but I didn't receive one. It didn't take long for him to remove his hands from my shoulders, and I sighed, knowing that I'd won. It had taken me a while to get through to him, but deep down he knew that what I was saying was true. He didn't want to marry me, or anyone. He wanted to live his life as a bachelor. It's funny how much he and Randy were alike right now.

Realising that our conversation was finished, I backed away from him and turned around, hoping that I could leave it there. I had somewhere else to be, someone else to talk to... and it wasn't like I had anything else left to say to Jesse anyway. He knew how I felt.

"So that's it? You just say the wedding is off, run off to Randy and live happily ever after? What about all those people down there that are waiting for us to get married?"

I span back around, a bewildered yet amused expression on my face. So, he was fine with the fact that I had ended things between us, but not with all the guests that weren't going to get what they came for?

"Don't want them to find out your dirty little secret, huh Jess?" I rose an eyebrow, sending Randy's patented smirk his way, "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell them, although Selena might have already. Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you. It isn't my problem; you can fill them in on everything. There's somewhere else I need to be." I shrugged, not waiting for an answer before I span around and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I let out a huge breath as I leant against the wall in the empty corridor, my body shaking from what had just happened. That was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. Even if I was going to break things off with him when I first arrived, I had never expected to find him with another woman. Despite everything I did love him... maybe I wasn't _in _love, but that didn't matter. It still hurt knowing that everything we had planned, everything we had shared together, had been a lie.

It was still strange how calm I was being about it all, though. I had thought I would have burst into tears by now. Maybe I'd just used them all up talking to Pierre? Or perhaps I was just getting used to my life being crazy.

I'd just split with my fiancée, who was cheating on me, and now I was going to find my best friend to tell him that I was in love with him... yet somehow it just seemed like a normal day for me.

Taking in one last deep breath, I pulled myself up from the wall and began to walk down the corridor at a quick speed, realising that I didn't want to waste anymore time. I had waited seven whole years to tell Randy that I was in love with him... I really did not want to wait any longer.

* * *

A few minutes later I stepped out of the elevator, walked a few short steps down the hall, and stopped in front of the room which I knew my best friend was stopping in.

I had said only moments ago that I wanted to hurry and tell Randy how I felt... but now that I was there, stood outside of his hotel room, the nerves had really begun to sink in.

I wasn't sure why. He'd admitted his love for me, followed it up with a kiss, yet I was still worried about telling him the same in return. Perhaps it was just the seven years of built up tension that were getting to me?

Shaking my head, I wiped at my cheeks, hoping that my tear stains weren't too bad and that I looked slightly presentable, before I finally lifted my hand and knocked lightly on the door. I waited patiently on the outside for him to answer, but on the inside, it felt like a thousand bees were buzzing around my stomach.

This was it, I was finally going to tell Randy Keith Orton the truth... that he was the love of my life, and I wanted to be with him for the rest of it.


	37. All This Time

**A/N: Well hello, there. Bet you all love me for this, huh? 2 days since the last update, yet I'm already giving you another one! I actually wasn't gonna post this yet, but after the amazing day I had yesterday (Dolph, mmm 3), I couldn't keep you guys waiting... especially with this chapter.**

**So, big thanks go to **_M'J. ines, whitter23, southerncharm21, KimmieCena, DiBiase. Orton. Cena. Lover4life, darkangelmel, BourneBetter67, grafx. ALLURE, hardyrhodescenafan1, Joviper54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, RKOsgirl92, Christina89, Bubblyjayy, Lucy Grayson, Xandman216, YouCantSeeMe. x, xDarexToxDreamx, Sonib89, TednCodyGirl, iluvmycena, xSamiliciousx, Breakingdawn105, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Pinayprincesa, I'mxAxRockstar, LaLa2004, legacyfangirl, rkolover2, jeffhardyfan09, QueenofYourWorld, Ashurri-sama, Cena-holic8, CapriceCC, nikki1335, xpunkrockerx, grayharmony, davis25, beautifultragedyxxx, Fairy Skull, VolcomStoneBabe, amelovscena-orton, PixieDust529, Melilovesraw, RKO. I. F., Aliel Yevrah _**and **_poisenousprincess _**for reviewing the last chapter, I adore you all!**

**Soo, are you ready for this? :P Hehe, I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – All This Time

"Umm, hi..." I smiled sheepishly as the door finally opened, only to reveal an extremely surprised looking Randy on the opposite side.

Surprised at first, until his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Ella?" He asked, his voice defeated as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm here because I need to talk to you... about what happened last night," I sighed, struggling to keep eye contact with him as I thought back to our kiss. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"There's nothing to say, I think you told me everything you needed to already," He shook his head, his jaw clenching as he backed into the room. I expected him to slam the door in my face, but he left it open for me to follow him.

With the smallest of sighs I crept into the room and closed the door behind me, my eyes quickly finding the nearly full suitcase lay on the bed.

"That was then, this is now. A lot of things can change overnight, Randy..." I barely whispered, walking over to stand beside him next to the bed, "Going somewhere?" I raised an eyebrow, mimicking him as I folded my own arms across my chest.

"What do you think?" He sighed, shaking his head back and forth as he threw the last of his clothes into the case, before he began to zip it up, "You shouldn't be here, Ella. You should be on the beach, getting married."

I groaned to myself, realising this was going to be harder than I had first thought. I had hoped the moment I turned up at his room, tear stained and jittery, that he'd realise why I was there... but maybe not. I guess I was going to have to drill it into him instead.

"What if I don't want to get married?" I spoke up, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"W...what?" Randy shot up straight, his eyes staring into mine intensely, full with confusion.

"Let me rephrase that," I shook my head, smiling ever so slightly as I inched as close to him as possible, my hands reaching up to pull the veil from my head, "What if I don't want to marry Jesse? What if I'm marrying the wrong person?"

"I don't... I don't understand," He shook his head, his eyes wide. Actually, I think he _did _understand, he was just finding it hard to take in.

"Randy, you can be such a goof sometimes," I chuckled, lifting my hands to rest on his forearms, "I had a talk with Pierre while I was getting ready... and he really put things into perspective for me."

"He did?" He asked, the smallest of smiles beginning to pull up the side of his lips.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "He made me realise that although I loved Jesse, I wasn't _in_ love with him. You see, I fell in love with someone seven years ago, the minute I laid eyes on him when he asked if the seat beside me was taken on our first day of college... and ever since then, my hearts only belonged to him," I could feel more tears welling in my eyes, all my feelings that had built up since I had known Randy finally breaking free. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and let out a sob of relief as I saw the smile brightening up his features.

He pulled his arms from his chest, only to wrap them around my waist and pull me closer. He seemed to stare into my eyes for centuries, as if he were trying to work out if this were really happening or if it were one big dream. Eventually, he lifted one hand and begin to wipe away at my already tear stained face with his thumb... and only seconds later, he pulled my face to his and kissed me.

The kiss on the beach had been the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life... until this. It wasn't hot or racy like our last, it was slow, sensual and love filled. I felt like I was going to explode from happiness as I felt Randy pick me up in his arms and spin me around.

I couldn't help but giggle against his lips as he did so, wondering how I had gotten to this point. For a good majority of my life I had wanted nothing more than this, to be in Randy's arms, to be his other half... but never in a million years had I expected it to really happen.

But it was. Randy was mine. He was really, truly, mine...

I tried to hide my disappointment when he finally broke the kiss and placed me back on my feet, even though his arms still wrapped around my torso tightly... but it was to no avail. I pouted like a baby, which made him chuckle lightly in response.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ella?" He sighed, brushing strands of my hair out of my face. My hair had been curled perfectly only half an hour before, but after all the running around I'd done, the majority of it was out of place again, "All this time... and you never said anything. You know, even before I realised how I felt about you, I still thought you were hot. If you'd have told me the truth, I'd have let you have a piece of The Lady Killer," He smirked playfully.

"Whatever Randal," I rolled my eyes, swatting him on the arm before I turned serious, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be one of those girls. I didn't want to be one of your one night stands, or a quick fling... I wanted you forever," I shook my head back and forth, biting my lip ever so lightly.

Randy sighed, a smile of contentment growing on his face as he lifted his hands to cup my face. He yet again stroked away a few stray tears with his thumbs, his orbs full with nothing but love as they stared back into my own.

"You don't need to worry about that now," He spoke quietly, his voice rough with emotion, "After everything I've gone through over the past month or so for you, I'm never going to let you go," He shook his head, before he pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss.

I groaned loudly when he pulled away again, a frown forming on his beautiful face. What was it now? Couldn't he just accept the fact that we were together and kiss me already?

"Randy..." I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. Who would have thought he'd have so many questions?

"I'm sorry," He half smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, "But... what about Jesse? What about your job?" His expression was guarded now, so I spoke up quickly, knowing that I was going to lose him if I didn't do something soon.

"My job? You mean working for Elle?" I asked, to which he nodded. I sighed, knowing this was going to be one of the biggest problems for him... I just had to find a way to make him realise that he meant more to me than any job, "That doesn't matter to me, Randy. Actually, I'm kinda glad that I haven't got to work with Jesse now, especially after what I just saw," I sighed, knowing I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Before I came here, I went to tell Jesse that the wedding was off... and I found him with Selena," I didn't have to say anything else; realisation had already dawned on Randy's face. It took barely seconds for his eyes to narrow and his grip to grow even tighter on my waist, "I guess you were right all along."

"That bastard," Randy glared, his eyes full with anger, "I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna do nothing," I shook my head, lifting my hand to place a finger over his lips, "He may have been cheating, but I wasn't exactly faithful either," I rose an eyebrow at him.

"It was only one kiss, Ella. What we did doesn't even compare..." He began, but when he saw the look I was giving him, he snapped his jaws shut and rolled his eyes.

"That's a good boy," I cooed, grinning as I moved my hand to pinch his cheeks playfully.

"Wait a minute," He began, his eyes narrowing again, although this time I could tell he was joking from the curve of his lips, "So you find Jesse with another woman, then come running to me? Am I only your second choice?"

"Oh Randy," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head back and forth, "Shut up. You've been my first choice for seven years." I grinned as I watched his face soften and light up with a breathtaking smile, "So, are you done with the twenty questions? Are you gonna stop worrying and actually kiss me now?"

"Hmm, it'll be my pleasure," He sent me his patented smirk, before he swept me off my feet for the second time and planted his lips on mine, kissing me until my head span and I could barely even breathe from the lack of oxygen.

"You know," He began to whisper in between our kisses, "As sexy as you look in that dress, I don't really feel comfortable doing this with you while you're in it. Especially seeing as it's made for another guy," He smirked against my lips.

"I guess you're right," I chuckled, not even remembering I was still wearing my wedding dress until he mentioned it, "Maybe I should go change into something more suitable," I sighed as I slipped from his grasp reluctantly, "Come with me?" I bit my lip, not really looking forward to venturing out into the open by myself.

"Of course," He nodded, smiling at me beautifully before he took my hand and led me from the room.

It was eerily quiet as we walked down the corridor and stepped into the lift, hand in hand. I had a permanent frown on my face at the emptiness of the hotel. Surely people from the wedding would know by now that it was off? I had expected the halls to be buzzing with activity...

And I wasn't wrong. The minute the pair of us stepped out onto my own floor, we were bombarded by guests and even workers from the wedding. If they weren't nosey enough to ask questions to my face, they talked in animated groups, staring at Randy and I as we held onto each other and pushed through the crowd.

I looked up at my best friend, my boyfriend... wow, it felt so good being able to say that about him... and pulled a help me face. He shook his head back and forth, his expression serious as he pulled me close to his side, let go of my hand, and instead wrapped his arm around me.

We swerved through my family, friends and colleagues, saying nothing to anyone until we finally reached my hotel room, where Pierre, my parents, and Maria were stood. I cringed as I took in the looks on their faces, realising that Pierre must have filled them in by now on everything. I just hoped they accepted how I felt and supported me, even if they felt I'd done the wrong thing.

But so it seemed, I didn't have to worry about anything. The moment Maria laid eyes on me; she bounded away from the others and dived at me, pulling me away from Randy so that she could hug me tightly.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you say anything?" She asked, getting all emotional as she pulled away and looked at my face, "You know I would have helped you through it all."

"I know, I just... I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I just got used to keeping it a secret."

"Oh hunnie," She sighed, patting me on the shoulder, "But it's all sorted now, right?"

I looked up at my boyfriend, a small smile growing on my face at how awkward he looked, stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking at everyone else around us. I still couldn't believe that he was really mine...

"Yeah, everything's sorted," I nodded, grinning her way.

After Maria hugged the breath out of me yet again, she moved out of the way, only for Pierre to take her place a few seconds later and do the exact same. I clung to him tightly, whispering a thank you in his ear. If it weren't for him, I had no idea what I was going to do.

"So umm, Jesse told everyone?" I asked quietly, for only him to hear as he pulled away from the hug.

"Jesse?" He frowned, "No darling, I haven't seen him anywhere. I informed the guests that the wedding was off, I think Selena did the rest," He nodded to all the gossipers, and I sighed to myself. As much as I hated Jesse for what he had done, I didn't want everyone talking about him like that.

"Right..." My lips drew into a thin line as I turned back to look at him. I frowned, seeing his teary eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, blondey," He sighed, his voice wavering. I had to hide the giggle that was threatening to break out of my lips. What he was saying was true though. I was going to miss my extremely fashionable buddy like crazy, "I suppose I can't persuade you to still come and work for Elle? The job is still there, if you'd like it."

I cringed and quickly turned to look at Randy, praying that he hadn't heard what Pierre had just said. Thankfully he was off in his own world, still looking freaked out by all the people surrounding us and chatting away about our lives.

"I don't think so," I sighed, turning back to my friend and shaking my head, "I loved working with you and for Elle... but I can't leave behind Randy, not now."

"Hmm..." He sniffled, before pulling his suit jacket securely around him and eyeing up my best friend, "I don't blame you, darling. He really is quite the looker."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled, hugging him a second time before I pulled away and walked over to my parents. I had been dreading this more than the rest, but it had to be done.

"Mum, Dad," I smiled ever so lightly, pulling them both in for a three person hug. When I straightened myself up, I felt a hand grab my own, and I turned to see Randy smiling down at me supportively. I smiled back, nodded, and turned back to my parents, ready to take whatever they were going to say to me now that he was there with me.

"Ella," My mother sighed, grasping onto my free hand tightly. I could tell by her expression that she was trying to work what I was thinking out. She probably thought I was crazy right now, leaving a guy like Jesse. She had been fond of him from the start, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything," I nodded without hesitation, snuggling into Randy's side.

"Then, although I don't understand... I support you. If you're happy, then so am I," She smiled, before pulling me towards her. If one more person hugged me, I was sure I was going to run out of breath.

"Me too, hunnie. If this is what you want then we'll stick by your decision," My Dad spoke up when I moved on to him, and I shook my head, smiling at how amazing they were being, "Just make sure you take care of her, Randy," He rose an eyebrow sternly as he turned to my best friend. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me, my 5 foot 9 Dad practically staring down my 6 foot 4 boyfriend.

"Mr Sheldon, I promise," Randy nodded seriously; "I'll never let anything hurt her."

It was kind of ironic that at that moment, the one person I really didn't want to show up began to speak. The only person that _could_ hurt me right now...

"Well, look what we have here. The two lovebirds. Didn't take you long to move on, did it princess?"

I cringed as everyone including myself and Randy span around to see Jesse walking towards us, a sneer ruining those perfect features of his. I sighed to myself, wondering why he had to do this. No matter what he had done, I still didn't think of him as a bad guy... and he really didn't need to be showing himself up like this.

"Jesse, don't do this," I pleaded quietly, once he had stopped only a few inches away from us. Randy was still holding onto my hand, and I could feel how tense he was growing. Yet another reason why I didn't want a scene like this. I knew the minute Jesse said something bad; Randy was going to lose it.

"Do what? Tell you what I think?" He rose an eyebrow, and despite the attitude that he was putting across, I could tell by his eyes that he was hurting, "Well you know what? I don't care what you say; I'm going to tell you anyway. This guy," He pointed to Randy, smirking in disgust, "The one you think is prince charming, the perfect man for you... is a backstabbing, arrogant womanizer. Am I the only one who remembers what he used to be like at college? Am I the only one that remembers him with a different girl every night?" He looked at myself, at Maria, then back at Randy, his eyes asking the question as well as his voice.

I grabbed a hold of Randy's arm with my free hand, looking up at him and shaking my head back and forth. His grip was deadly, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. As much as I didn't want to be a part of any of this right now, I knew I was going to have to be the one to deal with it. If I left Randy to, then Jesse would be on the floor within seconds.

"He's not the same person anymore, Jesse," I shook my head, trying to stay calm.

"You're joking, right?" He laughed with disbelief, "News flash, Ella. Nobody really changes. You're still the same tease that you were back then, and he's definitely still the same asshole."

"You've changed," I added, my voice showing no emotion as I stepped forward, away from Randy. This was something I had to do by myself, "I know I hurt you all those years ago, Jesse... and I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that you thought you had to work in fashion to get closer to me. I'm sorry that you had to change so much for me," I sighed, "But somewhere along that path, it stopped being about me. You lost your way, you forgot about the kind, beautiful man that you once were and turned into something else."

He looked at me then, really looked at me... and for the first time in a long time, I saw the old Jesse. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe a glint in his eye, or the way his brow furrowed, but I knew part of him was still there. I just hoped that somehow he'd be able to find his way back to that man. I hoped he'd be able to sort out his life, and finally settle down with a girl.

"Good bye, Jesse," I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I closed the small gap between us and wrapped my arms around him for a hug. He didn't respond, but I knew it had affected him. His body may not have shown emotion, but his eyes definitely gave it away.

When I finally pulled away, I gave him the smallest of smiles before I span back around to face Randy. Smiling up at him, I walked over and took his hand in mine, my eyes never straying from his.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered. The smallest of grins grew across his face before he nodded, and without another word, led me past everyone in the corridor and back into my hotel room.


	38. My Dream Is Right Here

**A/N: Wow... I can't believe that this is it. The last ever chapter! I think I'm gonna cry. :(**

**For those of you who asked if there is going to be a sequel... well, the answer is no. I'd love to continue the Randy/Ella storyline, but I really don't know where I could go with it after this, and I don't want to ruin how amazing this story turned out by writing a rubbish sequel.**

**For the rest of you that asked if I'll be writing another story soon, the answer is yes. I have a Dolph fic planned that will be coming soon, and also a Randy/OC Cena/OC that I only just posted, called You Can't Hurry Love. So, please check it out, and don't forget to put me on story alert for when I finally get the other up and running!**

**With all that said, there's only one thing left to do. Thank you so much **_xXParieceXx, BigRedMachineUK, Joviper54, iluvmycena, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, KimmieCena, TednCodyGirl, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, DiBiase. Orton. Cena. lover4life, QueenofYourWorld, xSamiliciousx, Bubblyjayy, hardyrhodescenafan1, southerncharm21, Xandman216, Melilovesraw, Christina89, Lucy Grayson, VolcomStoneBabe, PixieDust529, Mizzy681, Pinayprincesa, I'mxAxRockstar, CapriceCC, YouCantSeeMe. x, Breakingdawn105, RKOsgirl92, whitter23, darkangelmel, nikki1335, BourneBetter67, Cena-holic8, jeffhardyfan09, rkolover2, grayharmony, beautifultragedyxxx, Sonib89, Ashurii-sama, grafx. ALLURE, RKO. I. F., legacyfangirl, xpunkrockerx, poisenousprincess _**and **_xDarexToxDreamx_** for reviewing chapter 37, I love you all. And not just you, to anyone who reviewed, read, story alerted or favourited What I Like About You, thank you. It wouldn't have been this successful without you guys!**

**So, here we go. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave feedback! Mwah! X**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 – My Dream Is Right Here

_Six months later._

"So, you and Randy, how's it going?"

I stood with my back to the blonde woman, my eyes rolling as they scanned over the familiar table of make-up, trying to pick out the most suitable colours for her skin tone. I had been back to my old job for a few months now; somehow Randy had managed to persuade Vince into letting me have it back. I felt bad, messing him around so much, but apparently he was happy that I'd changed my mind.

It felt so good to be back on the road again, to be able to travel with Randy... especially now that we weren't just best friends anymore.

But, one thing that I hadn't missed when I was working for Elle was the Divas... although I suppose I could say the same about the models I had worked with before. With that said, the Divas were still as stuck up and drop dead gorgeous as they always were, and Michelle was right at the top of that list. Even though I did her make-up every single week, and each time I told her the same thing, she still didn't go one make up session without asking how Randy and I were.

"Good. Great, actually," I smiled genuinely as I span back around to apply her lip gloss. Although I hated discussing my relationship with her, and with any other Diva for that matter, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of how well he and I really were doing.

"Really? Well, that's... surprising," Michelle rose an eyebrow, "I guess there's still time for something to go wrong."

"Michelle," I spoke up, my temper thin as I threw the make-up on the table when I was finished, "As much as I appreciate your _concern_, Randy and I are just fine. In fact, things aren't getting worse with time, they're getting even better."

"I'm sorry, Ella," She smiled sarcastically, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I think it was pretty damn obvious that she wasn't sorry about anything, "I'm just looking out for you... and no offense, but you and him, you just don't mesh. I mean, look at you," She eyed me up, her lip curling in disgust, "And look at him..." She sighed, staring off into space longingly.

Despite everything... despite the fact that she pissed me off like crazy and I wanted to slap that look off her face, despite the fact that she was ten times prettier and not to mention she towered over me, and worst of all, despite the fact I knew she was right... I didn't let anything she said go to heart. No matter how much I agreed with her with her last point, it didn't matter, because for some crazy reason Randy had chosen me. He was in love with me, no matter how different we were, and nobody, including some annoyingly plastic blonde, was going to change that.

"I know, dreamy, isn't he?" I smirked, folding my arms across my chest, "Speaking of that, we're done here, so I think I'll go spend some quality time with _my _boyfriend."

I kept the grin plastered on my face as Michelle disappeared for her match in a huff. I shook my head, wondering why she was so bothered about my relationship when she could have any other guy she wanted.

With the smallest of shrugs, I pushed the blonde from my mind and began to pack up the make-up quickly, eager to return to Randy's locker room. We were barely apart now that we were a couple, so when we did have to spend time away, even for short periods of time such as this, it hurt like hell.

Just as I clipped the bag shut and pulled it onto my shoulder, I heard the familiar buzzing of my mobile. I fished around in my jacket pocket for a few moments before I finally found it, a grin breaking out on my face when I noticed who was calling.

"Pierre?" I asked enthusiastically.

"_Darling!_" He cooed on the opposite line, making me giggle, "_How is my favourite girl? We haven't spoken in a while; I thought I'd get in touch."_

"I'm glad you did," I sighed as I secured my bag on my shoulder and began the walk back to the locker room, "I've missed speaking to you... and I'm good, thank you. How are you? And everyone at Elle?"

"_I'm fantastic thank you, as for everyone else, so are they. It's extremely hectic at the moment; the spring range arrived only a few days ago so there's a lot to do."_

I smiled sadly at the thought of Pierre and the rest of the people that worked for Elle rushing around getting ready for their next batch of fashion shows. Of course, I was much happier now than I would have been if I had chosen to work with them, but I still missed it.

"I'm definitely going to come to one of the shows. You'll have to blackberry me the dates and I'll see if I can get Randy and I a day or so off."

"_That would be wonderful, darling. And speaking of Randy, how is your stud muffin today? Are things going well between you?_"

"He's good," I grinned. I still couldn't believe that even after six months, I smiled when someone mentioned he and I together, "And we're great. More than great. Everything is just... perfect."

"_I'm so happy to hear that things are going so well for you, Ella... especially after everything you sacrificed for him_."

I nodded in agreement, even though I knew Pierre couldn't see me. I had put a hell of a lot on the line, my entire life, for that matter, on Randy and I working out. I was just thankful that it had.

"Speaking of that, have you heard anything else about, umm... Jesse?" I asked, spinning around another corridor. I was only a minute or so away from Randy now, and I really couldn't wait to crawl into his arms and fill him in on my not so fun day.

"_I have, actually. That was one of the reasons I called you,_" He paused, and I cringed, hoping what I was about to hear wasn't going to be bad news. Pierre had kept me informed on Jesse as much as he possibly could, but once my ex-boyfriend decided to leave the fashion world, it was much harder than expected. Pierre had no idea how grateful I was for him bending over backwards to find this stuff out for me, _"He's really good, Ella. I know this sounds strange, but I think what happened really did him some good. He's studying again; I think it's something to do with being a teacher? And, err, he's also found himself a pretty little girl. She's around the same age as him; I think he met her when he enrolled for his course."_

I shook my head, sighing in relief as another smile grew on my face. Even though Jesse and I hadn't ended on the best of terms, I still cared about him, and part of me felt responsible for the man he had turned into... so it was amazing news, hearing that he was doing so well. It was great to hear that he was doing something that he had always wanted to do now and also that he was settling down with another girl. I wished them the best.

"Really? That's great," I added enthusiastically, my smile growing even further as I turned onto the corridor where the room was.

"_I know, although I've got to admit, it isn't the same around here without his perfectly formed self,"_ Pierre sighed, making me giggle, "_Anyway darling, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you, I really should be going. I have so much to do, it's insane. I'll send you the dates in a few days, you better be at one of them!"_

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I shook my head, "Bye Pierre, love you," I cooed, before the pair of us hung up the phone and I pushed it back into my pocket.

Barely seconds after I did so, I reached the room I was looking for, and without hesitation I opened up the door and slipped inside. I grinned as I leant against it, taking in the all too familiar view of Randy bent over as he laced up his boots. I had no idea how many times I'd stood checking him out while he got ready for his match, but at least now I could do it without any problems, or any secrets.

I sighed ever so slightly as I watched him stand up straight and flex his shoulders, his muscles rippling, making me shiver. I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was, or that he belonged to me.

"You know, it's rude to stare," Randy spoke up, causing me to giggle. I wasn't sure how he always seemed to know I was watching him, but I didn't mind, either way.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I skipped over to him, dropping my bag on the sofa, before I closed the gap and wrapped my arms around him, my eyes closing as he cuddled me back.

"I missed you," He whispered against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I missed you too," I smiled, pulling away to kiss him sweetly. Even now, six months in, his kisses still drove me insane.

"Hmm," He smiled against my lips, "Now that you're here, will you do me a favour?"

"That depends what this favour is," I smirked, kissing him one last time before I pulled further back. I watched as he walked over his bag and began rummaging through it, and a groan escaped my lips as I realised what this favour he asked was going to be, "Do I have to?" I pouted as he brought out the baby oil and wafted it in front of my face.

"You know you love it really," He rolled his eyes, shoving it in my hands.

"Yeah, that's the problem," I mumbled with a glare, making him chuckle.

I sighed as I looked at his amused expression, not being able to keep up the act when he was looking at me like that. Within seconds my face had softened and a smile had replaced my frown. I walked over to him, squirting the oil into my hands as I did so, before passing the bottle back to him and rubbing it into my palms slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, before I began to massage the oil over his skin. Apart from biting my lip to keep me from losing control, everything was different now from when I used to do this for him before. For starters, the blush was gone. I didn't rush to get away from him; I took my time, teasing him with my finger tips, running my hands over his stomach, his shoulders, as slowly and seductively as possible. Hell, now that he was mine, why wouldn't I?

"Ella?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about your day?"

I smiled ever so lightly, realising that for the first time in a long time, I hadn't brought up my conversation with the Divas the moment I'd walked in. Maybe I was getting used to it? Or maybe I just didn't want Randy to take it the wrong way...

"There's nothing to tell," I shook my head, answering far too quickly. I tried to hide the look on my face as I bent down to oil up his legs, but it was to no avail. Randy knew me far too well.

"Michelle bothering you again, huh?" He sighed, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"A little," I shrugged, trying to make it look as if it was nothing, "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, Ella. You're not happy here..."

I looked up from oiling up his absolutely huge and extremely sexy thighs to see him staring down at me, his brow furrowed. I rose an eyebrow in confusion, taking the towel that he was already holding to wipe my hands before I peered into his eyes.

"Randy..." I began, taking a hold of his hands.

"Do you regret choosing me?" He asked, his eyes sad as he looked down at me, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. You had everything before... you had Pierre; you're family were a lot happier with you, and not to mention the job of your dreams."

"No, Randy," I replied without hesitation, shaking my head back and forth as I lifted my hands to hold both of his cheeks, making sure that he didn't break eye contact, "I didn't have everything, because I didn't have you. I may have wanted to work for Elle, but it wasn't my dream," I smiled ever so lightly.

"What do you mean?" Randy frowned.

"Working for Elle wasn't my dream, because my dream is right here," I smiled, pushing myself as close to him as I possibly could, "With you," I whispered, our faces only inches apart.

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and my smile grew wider as his gaze softened and that patented smirk grew across his face. He must have been crazy, thinking I'd choose anything over him.

"I love you, Ella."

"I love you too," I smiled, before I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his.


End file.
